Yuremonogatari
by PancakesKnight
Summary: Inilah kisahku, kisah saat diriku bertemu hantu gadis sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Dan entah mengapa aku 'tertarik' padanya. Sequel: Mezurashī ai no Monogatari (Mezurashī aigatari)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Dusk Maiden of Amnesia by Maybe**

 **-Yuremonogatari-**

 **by PancakesKnight**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Mystery, Horror(?), Romance(?)**

 **Pair: What the heck!? Must i tell you about this!?**

 **Warning: Typo! First Published!**

 **HAPPY READ!**

 **and**

 **Review|Follow|Favorite :D**

* * *

"Hey….. Apakah kamu percaya hantu?"

Pertanyaan itu, pasti sudah kalian dengar setidaknya sekali seumur hidupmu. Dan apa jawaban yang akan terlontarkan ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu?

"Percaya….Karena aku pernah melihatnya….."

"Tidak, hanya orang bodoh yang percaya hal semacam itu."

Atau,

"Aku tidak tahu. Antara percaya sama tidak sih…."

Setidaknya, begitulah jawaban yang terlontarkan. Dan, aku salah satu dari sekian banyak yang menjawab salah satu dari ketiga jawaban di atas.

"Naruto, apakah kamu percaya hantu?"

Waktu itu, aku masih kecil, berumur sekitar 12 tahun, ketika aku ditanya tentang itu.

Dan jawabanku,

"Aku tidak tahu. Antara percaya sama tidak…."

Yah, diriku setengah percaya setengah tidak terhadap hantu. Aku tidak percaya karena aku belum pernah mengalami bertemu dengan hantu sekalipun, selama ini. Aku percaya? Semenjak hari itu, aku merasakan keberadaan hantu yang terus mengikuti diriku…

Kejadian yang membuatku meralat jawabanku saat itu.

"Aku mulai percaya adanya hantu…."

Kukisahkan saat-saat dimana aku mulai percaya bahwa hantu itu benar-benar ada. Aku harap kalian berkenan mendengar kisahku ini, yang mungkin sedikit membuat anda bosan.

Saat itu…

Aku merasakan 'dia' benar-benar ada, dan ingin dekat denganku.

Aku merasakan, bahwa 'dia' ada hubungannya denganku, mungkin saat ini atau di masa lampau, seperti memiliki kenangan bersamaku.

Meskipun aku tidak ingat itu….

Nampaknya, kisahnya bercerita tentang diriku.

Warna merah terlukis dengan indahnya di langit. Menampakkan pemandangan sekolahku yang begitu eloknya. Akademi Kuoh, sekolah yang dulunya khusus perempuan, akhir-akhir ini menjadi sekolah campuran dengan kebijakan sekolah yang membolehkan laki-laki masuk dan bersekolah disini.

Sekolah ini memiliki banyak bangunan, contohnya bangunan yang nampak tua daripada bangunan lainnya. Bangunan itu menjadi ruang klub penelitian gaib. Dan klub itu cukup terkenal.

Namun, masih ada bangunan lain yang tak kalah lamanya. Saking lamanya, bangunan tersebut layaknya bangunan yang terbengkalai. Entah mengapa bangunan tersebut berbeda dengan bangunan yang menjadi ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Meski begitu, bangunan tersebut masih tersambung dengan bangunan utama yang lebih baru. Bangunan lama yang sudah tak terpakai, di sekelilingnya dibangun kembali bangunan-bangunan baru, menandai sejarah kurang lebih 60 tahun sejarah di dindingnya.

Beberapa ruang kelas menjadi ruang penyimpanan,

Ada tangga yang tidak digunakan,

Beberapa lorong yang buntu,

Bangunan tua itu telah melilit dalam satu labirin raksasa.

Sebab itulah, bangunan tersebut melahirkan berbagai rumor aktivitas paranormal.

"Oh, sial. Dimana aku sekarang?"

Oke, untuk kesekian kalinya aku tersesat di bangunan tua ini.

"Mungkin ini lantai pertama dari bangunan ini."

*Kliiing*

Aku mendengar bunyi lonceng, lagi. Aku beberapa hari terakhir sering mendengar lonceng tersebut. Aku merasa sumbernya dari bangunan ini.

'Hey, apa kau dengar?'

Crap-

'Mereka mengatakan ada hantu di bangunan tua ini. Terdapat kaca yang besar di dalam salah satu ruangannya. Tidak masalah, apa yang terjadi saat kau berdiri di depannya-'

Crap-

Sial, badanku tiba-tiba menggigil. Bulu kudukku serasa berdiri.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengingat rumor…. Tidak masalah, apa yang terjadi saat kau berdiri di depannya- Eh, apa 'dia' yang memberitahuku?"

*Kliiing*

"Apakah lewat sini ya?"

Tap-tap-tap

Suara langkah kakiku menggema, menambah suasana tegang di gedung ini…

"Huft…."

*Kliiiing*

"Eh-"

Aku melihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu geser yang kayunya sudah termakan oleh usia, serta kacanya yang sudah terihat retak dan kusam.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?"

Pintunya sedikit sulit dibuka. Debu berterbangan ketika pintunya berhasil terbuka sedikit….

Dan, tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"Ya iyalah, tentu saja tidak ada. Apakah ini semacam gudang?"

Aku melihat-lihat ruangan ini, banyak barang-barang yang tersimpan disini.

*wussshhhh*

"Eh-"

Tubuhku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Namun, begitu aku menoleh ke kiri, terdapat sebuah kaca besar yang mampu memantulkan bayangan seluruh tubuhku.

"Sebuah kaca, ya... Agak menyeramkan."

Aku memandangi bayanganku sendiri sambil menyentuh cermin itu dengan telapak tangan kananku.

"Ini tidak mungkin dalam cermin. 'Dia' memberitahuku tentang….."

'Naruto-kun….'

"Eh-"

Aku menoleh kebelakang…. Dan….

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berseragam Akademi Kuoh menatapku…

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhh-"

Aku terjatuh kebelakang, aku kaget ditambah takut!

"Oh, kejamnya."

Ia mengatakannya dengan nada layaknya gadis biasa, dengan tangan kanannya berada di dekat bibir.

"Heh-"

Aku tekejut…..

"Apakah aku telihat menakutkan?"

Tangannya kali ini disilangkannya ke belakang.

"Ak…aku… minta maaf. Aku hanya terkejut."

Wajahku terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ya iyalah, aku ketakutan setengah mati tadi.

"Hahahaha….."

Ia tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku.

"Aku jarang mendapatkan tamu disini."

Aku kemudian berkeliling gedung tua ini bersamanya. Kami berbincang-bincang dengan akrabnya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran….

"Apakah kamu murid tahun kedua?"

"Aaa- Iya."

Aku mendeskrepsikan dia sebagai wanita yang cukup jangkung, berkulit putih pucat mulus, bermata tajam, serta ramping.

Tapi, masih ada lagi,

Dadanya.

Dadanya besar,

Bukan itu! Dasar laki-laki pikirannya…..

Ada aura aneh pada dirinya.

"Apakah kamu sering berkeliaran disini?"

Ia tertawa kecil.

"Emmm…"

"Dasar…."

'Hey, apa kau dengar? Mereka bilang ada hantu di bangunan tua ini.'

Aku kemudian tersentak, dan mengehentikan langkahku. Dia yang menyadari aku berhenti menoleh kepadaku.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu disini?"

"Eh-"

Ia menampakkan ekspresi kaget.

"Kamu bilang kamu jarang mendapat tamu, itu terdengar seperti kamu telah berada di sini sejak lama."

Ia tersenyum.

"Aku memang berada disini sejak lama. Sangat lama. Maksudku, aku adalah hantu bangunan tua ini."

"Eh-"

Aku melotot seakan tak percaya. Gadis didepanku ini merupakan hantu?

"Aku Hantu."

Ia mengatakannya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum.

Aku tak percaya…

"Aku bilang, aku hantu."

Hoy, hoy, ini sudah kelewatan tau?

"J-jangan bercanda tentang hal itu, oke?"

Aku merasakan ada tangan yang berusaha menggapaiku dari belakang.

Aku merasakan ada gadis berambut panjang yang sangat kelam…..

Aku merasa melihat gadis yang bersimpuh tak berdaya…..

Aku merasa melihat…sebuah jasad yang tinggal tulang…..

"Apa-apaan dengan ilusi ini? Dia tidak serius kan? Tapi…"

Aku melihat….senyuman mengerikan…..

"Eh-"

Aku tersentak. Aku memperoleh kembali fokusku. Kemudian aku berpikir sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk menyentuhnya. Kalau dia hantu, pasti aku tidak dapat menyetuhnya, kan?

Tanganku berusaha menggapai gadis itu…..

*boing*

Empuk…..

Aku bisa menyentuhnya!?

"Ah…ah…."

Rona merah terlihat di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku! Kupikir aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu karena kamu hantu, tapi-"

Ia tersenyum.

"Hanya karena dapat menyentuhku, bukan berarti aku ini bukan hantu."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat…..

"Tapi, itu tidak menjadi masalah kan?"

Kami kembali menyusuri bangunan tua ini, sambil mendengar kisahnya yang begitu menyentuh-

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana aku meninggal. Aku seperti hilang ingatan. Aku tidak tahu dimana dan kenapa aku mati,Aku seperti tanpa penyesalan maupun tidak ingat hidupku dan juga aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Meski begitu, kamu tidak masalah, kan? Bagaimana aku?"

Ia mengatakannya di atap bangunan, berlatarkan matahari senja yang menampakan cahaya keemasannya yang indah. Rambut serta bajunya melambai-lambai diterpa oleh angin. Dan wajahku nampaknya sedikit merona.

"Namaku Yuuma. Amano Yuuma. Namamu?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku mengatakan namaku sambil meraih uluran tangannya.

"Naruto-kun, kah? Itu nama yang lucu."

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat saat dimana aku memandang cermin itu…..

Bukankah ia telah mengetahui namaku?

Kami melanjutkan kembali jalan sore kami, Aku mulai penasaran bagaimana ia menjadi hantu.

"Yuuma-san, adakah waktu yang dimana kamu merasa ingin tahu? Maksudku, tentang bagaimana kamu meninggal."

Ia menoleh kepadaku.

"Jadi kamu telah menerima bahwa aku ini hantu."

"Ah… tidak persis…."

"Eeehh, Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kamu ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku. Di sini, mari kutunjukkan sesuatu."

Ia berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan. Ia mengajaku masuk kedalam…..

"EHHHHHHH!?"

Wajahku layaknya kepiting rebus! Yuuma berusaha melepas pakaiannya! Secara reflek, aku berbalik membelakangi Yuuma.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Aku akan menunjukkan seragam ketika aku hidup."

"Kamu kan hantu, seharusnya kamu langsung bisa mengubah pakaianmu atau apalah-"

Aku, sambil menahan rasa maluku (serta nafsu?), mulai membayangkan hal-hal aneh. Bagaimana erotisnya Yuuma ketika berganti pakaian, dadanya yang begitu besar-

"Bagaimana bisa? Jika kamu tidak bisa maka akupun tidak bisa."

"Eh- Apakah memang tidak bi-"

Secara tak sengaja, aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Yuuma yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Ah!?"

Sial!?

"Aku-aku-aku-aku minta maaf!"

Ia tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kamu ini aneh, Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kepadamu untuk berpaling membelakangiku."

"Kau-kau tidak keberatan jika aku melihat tubuhmu?"

Ia sedang membenarkan roknya, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ini bukan tubuh asliku juga." Ia pun menyibakkan rambutnya. "Ta-da! Inilah yang kupakai sebelum aku meninggal."

Ia tersenyum, sambil memperlihatkan seragamnya yang nampaknya merupakan seragam lama siswi Akademi Kuoh.

"Aku pikir, itu sangat cocok untukmu. Dan lebih baik."

"Maksudmu, apakah aku terlihat kuno?"

"Tidak-tidak, bukan itu yang aku maksudkan."

Kami berjalan menyusuri tangga dan sampai di sebuah ruangan yang dulunya merupakan kantin. Ia terus memegangiku, entah apa alasannya.

"Hei, mengapa kamu terus memegangiku?"

"Aku sangat senang, aku sangat senang karena bisa menyentuhmu! Aku ingin tahu mengapa."

Aku kembali dibawa ke atap bangunan tua ini, namun di gedung yang lebih tinggi. Ia tiba-tiba berusaha menjatuhkanku….

"A-apa yang kamu-"

*Bruk*

"Tolong, biarkan aku melakukan ini, karena aku sangat ingin melakukanya."

Ia membuatku berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Suatu hari, kamu tidak dapat melihatku kembali."

Aku terpana, dadaku berdetak dengan kencangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tak mengerti dengan ucapannya serta tindakannya ini.

"Aku hanya halusinasimu, rumor ini tidak cukup pada akhirnya. Aku bukan dari realitas."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Aku masih merasa bingung.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tetap bersama?"

Ia tertawa kecil.

"Mari kita lihat…. Bagaiman dengan ini?"

Ia memegangi daguku, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya mendekat ke arah wajahku. Rasanya ia mau menciumku-

*cup*

Aku memejamkan mata ketika ia menciumku tepat di keningku. Aku terkejut!?

"Apa- apa kamu mau bermain-main denganku?"

Aku mengatakannya dengan nada grogi.

"Yup."

"Hentikan!"

Ia kemudian memelukku dengan eratnya.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukainya!"

Ia sangat suka memelukku. Membuat pipiku selama ini merona.

"Bagaimana? Aku yakin kamu tidak pernah melupakanku sekarang!"

"Rasanya kamu seperti menghantuiku-"

Aku mengatakannya dengan nada datar.

"Jahatnya-"

"Kamu tidak benar-benar menghantuiku, kan?"

Ia nampak mulai serius.

"Kamu tahu, ada cerita yang benar-benar tua."

Ia mulai bercerita dengan nada serius.

"Tanah ini berhantu. Sebuah kutukan terperangkap di dalam tubuh sang gadis di dalam sekolah ini. Dia terletak di suatu tempat di halaman sekolah sampai saat ini."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apakah ini mengacu kepadamu, Yuuma-san?"

"Mungkin."

Jika memang benar tentang Yuuma-san, pasti ia masih terjebak di Akademi Kuoh ini.

- _menunggumu_ -

-Dua kepribadian Yuuma saling bertolak belakang, dengan rambut berkibar yang gelap, serta terlihat anggun untuk yang terang-

Aku melototkan mataku, merasa ada sesuatu yang selama ini tidak kusadari.

'Aku takut!?'

'Tolonglah aku, tolonglah aku!?'

Aku merasa melihat seorang gadis bersimpuh, menangis meminta pertolongan. Serta melihat sesosok remaja laki-laki yang memandangnya-

"Naruto-kun?"

Panggilan Yuuma menyadarkanku. Aku tiba-tiba bangkit dari pelukan Yuuma.

"Ada apa?"

Yuuma terkejut melihat gerak spontanku.

Apakah itu mimpi?

Aku teringat gambaran seorang gadis menangis-

Tidak,tidak.

Teringat kembali gambaran remaja laki-laki yang memandangi gadis yang menangis itu….

Yuuma membutukan pertolonganku.

"Naruto-kun?"

Yuuma memanggilku dengan nada lirih. Namun, aku mengabaikannya, aku berusaha untuk menemukan sesuatu. Di suatu tempat- Di suatu tempat di bangunan tua ini….

*Kliiiing*

Aku teringat cermin tadi. Aku langsung bergegas menuju ke cermin itu.

"Naruto-kun!?"

Yuuma terkejut melihatku tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya.

' _Hey, apa kau dengar? Mereka mengatakan ada hantu di bangunan tua. Ada cermin besar di gedung.'_

Aku sudah sampai di depan cermin tadi. Aku kemudian memandangi sekeliling, dan menemukan sebuah tongkat baseball. Dengan cepat dan sekuat tenaga, aku memecahkan cermin itu.

*Pyaar*

Aku tahu! Inilah cermin yang dibicarakan tadi. Yuuma-san terletak di depan-

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi lebih jauh!"

Yuuma terengah-engah mengejarku.

Aku menghiraukan peringatannya, dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan bawah tanah yang tersembunyi di balik cermin.

"Tidak!"

Sialnya, aku tergelincir dan jatuh ke bawah.

"Ow, aduh!?"

*Bruk*

"Aduh-duh…. EH!?"

Aku terkejut! Aku melihat sebuah jasad berseragam lama Akademi Kuoh yang hanya tersisa tulang saja!

Crap-

 _Tak peduli apa yang terjadi saat kau berdiri di depannya, jangan melihat melewati bahumu._

 _Jika kau melakukannya, hantu akan menarikmu, dan kau akan terjebak di dalam cermin selamanya._

"Jadi, kau melihatnya…."

Yuuma berubah drastis! Ia nampak gelap sekarang…

"Aku bilang jangan…"

Rambutnya berkibar mengerikan! Ia nampak mengerikan dan beraura sangat gelap!

"Yuuma….san?"

Aku terpojok pasrah.

"Tidak...Tidak…..Tidak….."

Aku melotot, pasrah terhadap takdir yang terjadi pada diriku.

"Tidak…..Tidak…Tidak!"

 ***Blank***

 _ **Biarkan aku terbakar..**_

 _ **Ini bukanlah dosa untuk membakar dan mencoba merangkulmu, bukan?**_

 _ **Sucikan kegelapan dengan api pada**_

 _ **Choir Jail..**_

 _ **Meskipun jika kamu bersedih, impian itu tidak akan menyanyi..**_

 _ **Aku berteriak di sini "Apa jawaban yang kamu tunggu?"**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan menyadarinya jika aku terus melihat ke bawah..**_

 _ **Aku mencari masa depan di dalam matamu..**_

 _ **Jika saja kamu dapat mengenal keajaiban..**_

 _ **Mari kita hapus segala air mata kita, menatap ke depan dan melangkah..**_

 _ **Bukalah diriku..**_

 _ **Dengan rasa sakit ini aku tak dapat melihat apa pun..**_

 _ **Biarkan aku terbakar..**_

 _ **Ini bukanlah dosa untuk membakar dan mencoba merangkulmu, bukan?**_

 _ **Sucikan kegelapan dengan api pada**_

 _ **Choir Jail..**_

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2: Yuuma-**

' _Hey, apa kau tahu? Tentang hantu di bangunan tua_ _sekolah ini_ _.'_

 _'_ _Disuatu ruangan di dalam sana,terdapat sebuah cermin besar tua_ _.'_

 _'_ _Aku takut!?'_

 _'Tolonglah aku, tolonglah aku!?'_

 _Tak peduli apa yang terjadi saat kau berdiri di depannya, jangan melihat apapun yang berada jauh_ _di belakang bahumu._

 _Jika kau melakukannya, hantu gedung sekolah tua_ _akan menarikmu, dan kau akan terjebak di dalam cermin selamanya._

 _"Jadi, kau melihatnya..."_

 _Crap-_

 _"Tidak...tidak...tidak!"_

*DegDegDegDegDegDegDegDeg*

"Ugh... Sial..."

Yuuma terlihat semakin mengerikan. Aura gelap dimana-mana. Rasanya leherku seakan tercekik.

*Kliiiing*

Bayangan hitam dengan cepatnya menerjang kearahku.

Semakin dekat-

Semakin dekat-

Crap-

"Arkh-!"

Yuuma mencekikku.

"Yuu...ma...san..."

Aku mulai kehabisan napas. Apakah aku akan mati disini?

Yuuma terus menunjukkan senyum lebar yang sangat mengerikan, sambil tangannya mencekik leherku semakin kuat.

Aku melotot, sebelum kesadaranku perlahan-lahan menghilang...

...

...

...

"Naruto-kun..."

...

"Naruto-kun..."

...

"Naruto-kun..."

...

Aku merasa, aku mendengar sesuatu mengucapkan namaku.

"Naruto-kun..."

...

"Naruto-kun..."

...

Sepertinya aku dipanggil.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Haaaah!"

Aku terbangun. Eh... Aku terbangun? Kukira aku sudah mati tadi.

Aku terus memegangi dadaku, terasa jantungku berdetak dengan cepatnya. Napasku terengah-engah.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berada di sampingku.

Ia Rias Gremory! Mengapa tiba-tiba ada Rias Gremory?

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ternyata aku sekarang berada di dalam ruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, dan aku tertidur (atau pingsan? Atau malah koma?) di sofa panjang yang ada di dalam ruang klub.

"Minumlah."

Rias menyodorkanku gelas yang berisi air mineral. Akupun menerimanya kemudian langsung ku minum dalam satu tegukan.

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?"

Aku masih ingat, sesaat sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri aku berada di ruang bawah tanah dan dicekik oleh Yuuma.

"Aku menemukanmu tergeletak, tak sadarkan diri, di koridor sekolah yang berhubungan dengan bangunan lama."

Tunggu...

Mengapa tiba-tiba aku bisa sampai di koridor?

Langsung saja, aku bangkit berdiri dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang klub ini menuju ke bangunan lama.

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun!"

*TapTapTapTap*

Aku harus memastikannya. Mengapa aku bisa ditemukan pingsan di koridor sementara aku merasa hampir mati di ruang bawah tanah di bangunan tua?

*TapTapTapTap*

Itu dia! Ruangan dimana aku bertemu dengan Yuuma untuk pertama kalinya, serta jasadnya.

*Sreeeet*

"..."

Tidak ada orang disana. Yuuma tidak ada disana.

Akupun langsung melangkah menuju ke sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang ada di dalam ruangan ini, tempat dimana aku menemukan jasad Yuuma , yang kemudian ia mencekikku hingga hampir mati.

Aku melangkah dengan hati-hati, supaya tidak tergelincir untuk kedua kalinya. Semakin ke dalam, semakin aku merasakan sensasi tercekik di leherku. Ini membuatku sangat tidak nyaman. Namun, aku harus memberanikan diri.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..."

Aku mendengar suara tangisan. Suara ini... Mirip dengan Yuuma.

"Yuuma...san?"

Aku menyebut namanya untuk memastikan.

"Jangat mendekat!"

Yuuma berteriak, mencegahku untuk masuk lebih jauh lagi.

Ck-

Aku kembali merasakan sensasi tercekik di leherku. Sampai-sampai tangan kananku dengan reflek bergerak seakan mencekik leherku sendiri.

Namun, aku tetap nekat untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Rasa penasaranku mengalahkan semua ketakutan yang hinggap di tubuhku.

"Yuuma...san?"

Aku memanggil Yuuma sekali lagi, begitu aku sampai pada dasar ruangan bawah tanah ini.

"Apa, Mesum!? Jahatnya kamu kabur setelah melihat tubuhku tanpa bertanggung jawab! Dasar Mesum!?"

Ia mengatakannya sambil melindungi jasadnya yang sudah berupa tulang-belulang.

"EHHHHHH-"

Aku terkejut. Ini bukan Yuuma yang tadi mencekikku hingga hampir mati.

"Apa kamu benar-benar Yuuma-san?"

Yuuma manyun mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Ini benar-benar diriku, dasar mesum! Ah mou! Aku tidak bisa lebih telanjang! Setelah kamu melihat setiap bit tubuhku!"

"EEEEHHHHHH!"

Aku terkejut. Padahal yang kulihat hanyalah tulang-belulang.

"Naruto-kun ecchi!"

* * *

Suara palu terus-menerus terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Sekarang, aku sedang memasang sebuah penghalang yang terbuat dari kayu, untuk memblokir akses masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah tempat jasad Yuuma berada. Setelah itu, ditempelah tulisan 'Siapapun yang membongkarnya akan dikutuk selamanya!'.

Hari sudah malam, dan aku masih berada di ruangan ini bersama Yuuma.

"Baiklah, Yuuma-san. Aku mau pulang..."

Yuuma menahan tanganku, mencegahku untuk pulang.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto-kun. Temani aku sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Hoy hoy, ini sudah malam, Yuuma. Aku harus pulang. Ada tugas segunung yang harus kukerjakan malam ini juga.

"Huft baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sebentar, Yuuma-san."

Yuuma tersenyum.

"Oke, dan sekarang jengjengjengjeng!"

Yuuma memperlihatkan sebuah poster berukuran A4 yang dituliskan secara landscape.

 **SELAMAT DATANG DI KLUB INVESTIGASI AKTIVITAS PARANORMAL. MEMBUTUHKAN ANGGOTA! UNTUK LEBIH DETAILNYA SILAHKAN TANYA SAYA (love).**

"Apa-apaan ini! Mengapa kamu membuat ini, Yuuma-san!?"

Aku terkejut membaca tulisan yang ada di poster itu. Klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal!? Woy, sekolah ini sudah ada klub serupa yaitu bernama 'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'!?

"Aku pikir, mungkin aku harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku, tentang bagaimana aku mati, mengapa dan kapan... Dan juga, aku akan mulai klubku sendiri, seperti murid yang normal."

"Tapi, Yuuma-san. Sudah ada klub yang serup..."

"KYAAAAA!"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, tiba-tiba kami(?) dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan seorang perempuan. Dan nampaknya suara tersebut milik Rias Gremory.

"Apa yang dilakukan Rias-senpai disini? Apa dia mengikutiku tadi?"

Baru kali ini aku mendengar teriakan ketakutan dari Rias. Ia terlihat sangat anggun dan nampak berani, dan juga ia merupakan ketua klub penelitian ilmu gaib, pasti ia merupakan orang yang pemberani. Dan jika ia sampai berteriak...

Berarti ia dalam bahaya yang besar!

"Ck-"

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan ini. Yuuma kembali berusaha mencegahku, dan lagi-lagi tidak berhasil.

Aku berusaha menemukan keberadaan Rias dengan mengingat kembali teriakannya untuk melacak sumbernya.

*TapTapTapTapTap*

"..."

*TapTapTapTap*

"..."

*TapTapTapTap*

Aku tersesat. Bangunan tua ini sungguh memang merupakan labirin raksasa. Dan keberadaan Rias pun masih belum terlihat.

Aku mencoba memanggil namanya, untuk memastikan.

"Rias-senpai, apa itu kau? Dimana engkau?"

Hanya terdengar gema dari suaraku. Namun begitu...

"Hiks...hiks..."

Aku samar-samar mendengar tangisan.

Apakah itu suara tangisan Rias?

Aku berusaha untuk kembali melacak suara, kali ini suara tangis.

*Tap...tap...tap...*

"Merah..."

Aku seperti melihat siulet rambut merah di ujung koridor ini. Tanpa ragu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke siulet tersebut. Instingku mengatakan bahwa itu merupakan siulet dari Rias.

*TapTapTapTap*

...

Bingo! Instingku benar! Siulet yang tadi kulihat memang Rias.

"Rias-senpai?"

Aku memanggilnya untuk memastikan keadaanya.

"Hiks...eh... Naruto-kun?"

Rias menatapku dengan mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Syukurlah, kamu terlihat baik-baik saja..."

"Baik-baik saja katamu!? Aku berusaha untuk menyusulmu karena aku khawatir, kamu langsung ngeluyur begitu saja setelah sadar dari pingsanmu!"

Rias mengtakannya dengan terisak. Aku sempat melihat tetesan air mata-nya yang terjatuh.

Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya, karena langsung ngacir begitu saja setelah ditolong olehnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Rias-senpai." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantu Rias berdiri. Melihat uluran tanganku, Rias langsung menggapainya dengan tangan kanan-nya.

"Mengapa kamu menangis di sini, senpai? Wanita seperti senpai merupakan tipe wanita yang tidak mudah menangis. Pasti ada alasan mengapa senpai bisa menangis."

Akhirnya, meluncurlah kata-kata yang menyatakan rasa penasaranku. Jujur, aku sangat penasaran alasan Rias bisa menangis. Karena, momen dimana Rias menangis itu sangat langka.

Dan reaksi Rias?

Mukanya langsung menjadi kepiting rebus. Ia sangat malu. Setelah ia mampu mengendalikannya, ia akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku...Aku... Aku akan dibunuh oleh hantu bangunan tua... oleh Yuuma-san!"

Eh-

 _Di Akademi Kuoh ini, terdapat 7 misteri paranormal yang paling terkenal. Salah satunya 'Underground Demon'. Itu merupakan sebuah permainan paranormal, dimana bisa melibatkan roh/hantu di dalamnya. Cara bermainnya, Siapkan boneka kemudian namailah boneka tersebut. Ini merupakan 'teman' bermainmu. Setelah pulang sekolah, pastikan tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirimu, kemudian lakukan ritual ini._

"Ayo bermain 'Underground Demon', Aku yang jadi demon-nya. Ayo bermain 'Underground Demon', Aku yang jadi demon-nya.

 _Kemudian, permainan dimulai. Kamu harus berbalik membelakangi boneka-nya, kemudian hitung mundur dari angka sepuluh. Jika kamu sudah mencapai angka nol, maka berbaliklah, dan katakan kepada boneka tersebut bahwa engkaulah yang menang._

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0... Aku menemukanmu."

 _Lalu tusuklah bonekah tersebut._

*Jleeeb* (sfx: boneka beruang versi mini tertusuk oleh cutter.)

"Kamu yang jaga, Yuuma-san. Giliranmu yang jaga. Kamulah yang menjadi demon-nya sekarang."

 _Kemudian, bersembunyilah di manapun yang menurutmu tidak akan ditemukan, namun harus lantai yang sama. Ada 3 peraturan jika sudah sampai tahap ini. Pertama, jangan meninggalkan bangunan sekolah tua ini! Kedua, Tidak boleh berkata sepatahpun! Ketiga, JANGAN KETAHUAN DIMANA KAMU BERSEMBUNYI!_

 _Game ini dimainkan oleh dirimu sendiri. Tidak ada orang yang akan menemukanmu. Namun, 'sesuatu' akan datang menemukan dirimu. Ada satu cara untuk mengakhiri permainan 'Underground Demon'. Beritahulah boneka tersebut bahwa game telah usai._

 _Namun, jika game-nya... tidak dihentikan dengan cara itu..._

"'Underground Demon' akan muncul, dan tanpa lelah akan memburumu dan menemukanmu. Dan itu disebabkan karena boneka yang kamu gunakan untuk ritual game ini telah hilang."

"Eh, kamu tahu tentang hal itu, Naruto-kun?"

Sekarang Rias berada di ruang klub investigasi paranormal bentukan Yuuma. Ia sekarang duduk di sofa, dan sudah merasa baikan. Ia menceritakan asal mula mengapa ia bisa sampai menangis ketakutan.

"Dan kamu Rias-senpai, Pasti menggunakan nama 'Yuuma', kan?"

Yah, 7 misteri Akademi Kuoh setidaknya telah diketahui oleh semua murid yang bersekolah disini, setidaknya satu dari 7 misteri di dalamnya.

"Ada apa denganku, Naruto-kun?"

Yuuma tiba-tiba saja merangkulku dari belakang. Dadanya yang besar terasa lembut di punggungku. Oh sial, otakku telah terisi pikiran-pikiran jahat...

"Yuuma-san, mengapa kamu..."

Yuuma san menampakkan wajah manyun-nya kepadaku.

"Naruto-kun... siapa wanita itu?"

Rias menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Ia Rias-senpai. Aku menemukannya di depan bekas ruang kelas di dalam bangunan ini. Ia terlibat masalah dengan misteri yang ada sangkut pautnya denganmu."

Yuuma kemudian pergi menuju ke jendela di belakang kursi 'ketua klub', memandangi bulan separuh yang menampakkan pesona-nya.

Rias menatapku seolah mengobservarsiku.

"Ada apa Rias-senpai?" Aku kikuk dipandangi terus seperti itu.

"Oke, ini klub Investigasi paranormal kan? Setidaknya kamu dapat memecahkan masalahku."

Eh- Aku disuruh untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya Rias? Yang benar saja...

"Bukannya kamu ketua dari penelitian ilmu gaib, kan? Seharusnya kamu bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian, atau meminta bantuan dari teman seklubmu."

Rias menghela napas, kemudian berdiri melangkah mendekati diriku.

Kemudian,

Memeluku.

"Ini diluar kemampuanku. Aku memainkannya karena aku ingin menyelidikinya. Namun, tak kusangka akan menjadi masalah yang sangat besar. Ternyata Yuuma-san benar-benar mengincarku. Aku tadi sempat melihat 'sesosok' itu, mengerikan sekali!"

Ia kembali menangis di dadaku.

Oh... sungguh peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan sepanjang hidupku.

Salah satu dari tiga wanita terpopuler di sekolah, menangis memohon bantuanmu di pelukanmu itu sesuatu banget!

"Oke...baiklah."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, untuk meminta persetujuan dari sang presiden klub, Yuuma.

Dan ia menampakkan wajah cemburunya, kemudian berpaling dariku sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin saja ini berkaitan dengan masa laluku."

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Yuuma, dan Rias mendengar jawabanku, Rias langsung mengahapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum kepadaku.

"Oke! Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan membiarkan klub ini meski hampir sama dengan klubku yang sudah ada, dan akan memberitahui Sona untuk tidak membubarkan klub ini."

"Namun, sebelum itu, aku akan menghubungi ketua terlebih dahulu."

*Piiiiiip*

"Halo, apa anda ketua klub?"

"Iya, aku ketua hantu klub."

Ia mengatakannya dengan masih menyimpan rasa cemburu.

...

...

*Piiiiip*

"Oke, sekarang kita berburu Yuuma-san!"

* * *

Sekarang, aku dan Rias sedang menjelajahi bangunan tua ini untuk menemukan Yuuma, atau paling tidak bonekanya yang hilang, untuk bisa mengakhiri permainan ini.

"Akan tetapi, aku masih ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Kapan kamu memainkan game ini? Tidak mungkin kan sekarang, karena peraturannya tidak boleh ada seorangpun di sekolah ini, dan pada hari ini aku masih di sekolah ini."

"Kemarin. Kemarin aku melakukan ritual game ini. Dan ketika bonekanya hilang, aku sedikit terkejut. Namun, aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya dan langsung pulang. Dan hari ini, ketika aku berusaha untuk mengejarmu, masalah mulai muncul. Dan itu diluar kemampuanku."

Rias mengatakannya dengan nada tenang. Namun masih ada sedikit rasa ketakutan yang hinggap di dirinya.

"Apakah itu benar-benar berhasil?"

Rias mempertanyakan segel yang kubawa. Aku akan menggunakannya jika keadaan sudah sangata gawat.

"Iya. Bukannya kamu juga sudah tahu bahwa segel ini mampu menyegel roh atau hantu yang tak diundang?"

Rias menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, begitu...lah..."

Rias tiba-tiba terpaku, melotot ketakutan!

Aku kemudian langsung mengambil posisi waspada. Mungkin saja Rias melihat Yuuma-san.

"Itu...itu...Naruto-kun. Yuuma-san... Ia akan membunuhku!"

Kemudian, dengan sigapnya aku menggunakan segel yang sedari tadi kubawa untuk menyegel Yuuma-san.

-Dalam bayangan Rias-

"Enyahlah engkau, jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Naruto terlihat sangat keren dalam menyegel Yuuma. Dengan efek-efek cahaya yang sangat menajubkan.

-Kenyataan-

"Enyahlah engkau, jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Aku menempelkan segel tersebut tepat di dadanya.

"Ahhhh- Tidak-"

Yuuma mengeluarkan suara erotisnya. Ini membuat wajahku memerah dan hampir mimisan.

Kemudian, 'sesuatu' yang dilihat Rias menghilang.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Kamu menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku akan mengabulkan perkataanku tadi. Dan satu lagi, maukah kamu mampir di rumahku sekarang?"

Rias mengatakannya dengan wajah yang keliatannya sungguh erotis.

"Ah, aku sangat mengharagai tawaranmu. Namun, aku masih ada sesuatu hal yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang."

Rias tersenyum mendengar penolakanku.

"Oke baiklah, lain kali mampir ke rumahku yaaaa! Dan juga, jangan pulang terlalu larut, Naruto-kun!"

Rias kemudian melangkah pergi dengan riangnya.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana perfomaku?"

Sekarang, aku kembali berada di ruang klub, dan Yuuma mengenakan pakaian ala hantu, dan terlihat sangat seksi!

"Yuuma-san... Eh- Tidak. Meski aku dapat melihatmu, namun sepertinya Rias-senpai melihatmu sebagai sesuatu yang lain."

"Ia dapat melihatku dengan persepsinya. Dasarnya, aku dapat dilihat, namun sesuai dengan imajinasi dan persepsi dari orang yang ingin melihatku. Ia mengimajinasi diriku sebagai sesuatu yang mengerikan, jadinya ia melihatku sebagaimana imajinasinya ia sendiri. Ia menduga bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, jadi ia dapat melihatku, namun sebagai monster."

Jadi, itu merupakan imajinasi dari Rias, yang telah membuat persepsi di dalam otaknya jika Yuuma itu merupakan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sehingga ia dapat melihat Yuuma, namun dalam bentuk yang sesuai dengan persepsi yang ada di otaknya.

"Pada akhirnya, aku hanyalah sebuah ilusi..."

"Eh-"

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan Yuuma barusan. Namun...

"Apa-apaan ini, Yuuma-san!?"

Aku menunjuk sebuah boneka yang tertusuk oleh cutter dan bertuliskan 'Yuuma'.

"Eh- ini kutemukan di salah satu bekas ruangan kelas ketika aku berjalan-jalan. Karena ada tulisan namaku, jadinya aku ambil saja."

Jadi, sebabnya game ritual yang dilakukan Rias gagal dan membuat Rias sangat ketakutan hari ini karena ulah hantu gedung sekolah ini!?

"Ini salahmu ritualnya gagal, bukan!?"

Yuuma menampakkan wajah tak peduli.

"Biarin! Lagipula kamu juga dapat rejeki nomplok, kan!?"

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3: Black Sunset Maiden-**

"Naruto-kun, pemandangan yang indah, bukan?"

Mereka sedang menikmati matahari senja.

"Ehhmm... iya, pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Nah, sekarang aku harus pulang, Yuuma-san."

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Nampaknya sang laki-laki cukup menikmati percakapannya...

"Ehhhh... Sudah mau pulang?"

Tanpa menyadari sebenarnya di dalam 'sesuatu' yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Yah, karena Rias sudah pulang tadi, jadi-"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika berduaan denganmu."

"Tapi, malam akan menjelang. Aku harus pulang dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku."

Aku terus menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada dan mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjukku.

"Kemarin-kemarin kamu pulang larut malam, Naruto-kun. Lagipula bukankah lebih romantis jika saat malam?"

Aku terus melihat mereka, dan bahkan 'dia' mulai memeluk seorang siswa bernama Naruto-kun, dengan mesranya. Bisa-bisanya sahabatku bisa tertarik dengan siswa macam dirinya.

Dan wajahnya terlihat begitu menikmati... padahal ia bersama 'dia' yang begitu mengerikan!

"Tolong jangan asal memelukku seperti itu, Yuuma-san."

Tubuhnya membusuk...

"Ara, apa kamu tidak menyukaiku?"

Matanya merah...

"Bukan itu maksudku..."

Ia menekan Naruto ke bawah.

"Aku tahu! Kamu pasti sudah berpikiran sesat tentangku."

Sahabatku, Rias. Apa kamu benar-benar tertarik dengan pria macam dia?

"Tidak, bukan itu..."

Dan bahkan ia gampang sekali tertarik hawa nafsunya.

"Aku bersedia kok, jika itu Naruto-kun."

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu bilang bersedia? EEEEEHHH JANGAN MULAI MELUCUTI PAKAIANMU DISINI!"

Wanita mengerikan itu... Yuuma...

Pagi ini terlihat sangat cerah. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan indahnya, menjadi background musik yang begitu alami. Aku sedang membuka loker penyimpanan sepatuku, sebelum sebuah surat yang tersimpan di dalamnya terjatuh.

"Eh- Apa ini?"

Aku sedikit terkejut, kemudian mengambilnya, dan...

"Selamat Pagi, Naruto-kun!"

Yuuma tiba-tiba seenaknya sendiri langsung memelukku dari belakang, sehingga tasku terjatuh di lantai.

"Yuuma-san?!"

Dan akupun langsung menyembunyikan surat itu di belakang tubuhku.

"Lihat, bagaimana baju musim panas-ku ini?"

Ia memamerkan seragam musim panasnya dengan sedikit mengangkat roknya ke atas, dan itu membuat dalamannya agak kelihatan.

Aku terpesona sedikit, kemudian setelah menyadari sesuatu yang keliatan di bawah, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Musim panas telah tiba, jadinya aku memakainya."

Lengan pendeknya melorot sedikit ketika merapikan rambutnya, menampakkan sedikit tubuh erotisnya.

"Uh- Hehehehe-"

Ia menyadarinya, namun malah tertawa sambil membenarkan seragamnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati meskipun itu kamu, Naruto-kun."

Aku bisa diabetes melihat keimutan tingkah laku Yuuma. Namun, aku masih ada urusan dengan surat ini. Jadinya aku harus meninggalkannya secepatnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Yuuma-san!"

 **SFX no 1: Pintu menutup dengan kerasnya**

"Hah...hah...hah..."

Aku tidak mampu menahan rasa penasaranku. Mengapa ada surat di lokerku?

Apakah ini surat cinta?

Aku langsung membukanya, dan membacanya tentu saja.

 _Aku ingin berbicara dengan gadis yang bersembunyi di belakangmu. Datanglah ke tempat ini setelah pulang sekolah._

Mencurigakan...

 **SFX no 2: Detak jam analog**

Terlihat Yuuma menunggu Naruto dengan tatapan datar plus bosan di ruang klub.

 **SFX no 3: Pintu geser terbuka**

"Kamu lama sekali, Naruto-ku...Eh-"

Ternyata yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Rias.

"Ara... Tidak ada orang disini ternyata. Padahal sudah kuluangkan waktuku menjadi ketua klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib untuk datang kesini. Yah, kurasa Naruto-kun belum datang kesini. Namun begitu, aku mendapatkan materi baru untuk klub ini. Apakah ia senang ya? Tentang cerita hantu Spirited Away..."

Pipi Rias terlukis serabut rona merah.

Dan Yuuma kembali bosan dan memandangi jendela.

"Kapan ia kesini?"

Aku berlari menuju ke tempat pertemuan yang tertera dalam surat tadi. Tempat ini merupakan daerah hutan di belakang sekolah ini.

Kliiiing*

Disana terdapat sebuah pohon besar, dan juga seorang siswi yang bersandar di pohon besar itu.

"Apakah kamu yang mengirimi surat ini?"

Aku menunjukkan surat yang kutemukan di lokerku.

"Mari kuceritakan tentang situasimu saat ini!"

Ia membenarkan kacamatanya.

Nampaknya aku mengenal siswi ini... Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan dia...

"Karena kamu bodoh, Situasimu menjadi sangat gawat, benar? Kamu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kamu akan segera mati. Jiwa mu akan segera pergi."

Sudah kuduga!

Ketua OSIS!

Sona Sitri! Dan ia terkenal dengan kecantikannya serta kepandiannya! Dan ia salah satu 3 wanita terpopuler di sekolah!

Dan aku shock setelah mendengar perkataanya!

Yuuma terlihat tidak sabaran. Ia terus menerus menggerakkan kakinya, karena tidak nyaman terus duduk di sofa menunggu Naruto.

Di depannya, Rias duduk dengan anggunnya membaca buku note-nya yang berisi tentang materi-materi untuk klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal.

"Apa kamu tahu dimana Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tahu..."

"Eh-"

"Tentang ujung berbagai cerita ini..."

Yuuma langsung merebahkan tubuhnya, kesal.

 **SFX no 4: Suara petir**

Dan cuacanya menjadi buruk, setelah tadi pagi sangat cerah.

"Kamu sudah dimiliki roh jahat!"

Aku terus bercakap-cakap dengan ketua OSIS. Dengan latar cuaca yang buruk siap mendatangkan badai.

"Kamu bisa melihatnya?"

Dari perkataanya, ia sepertinya mampu melihat Yuuma.

"Kamu sudah dengar kisah hantu _Spirited Away?_ "

"Eh-"

Baru kali ini aku dengar semacam itu. Sepertinya aku masih dangkal pengetahuan misteri di sekolah ini.

 _Ketika sekolah ini baru saja dibangun, gadis muda tewas dalam kecelakaan. Seperti suatu kematian yang tidak masuk akal._

 _Ia merasa duka, marah. Dan ia menjadi hantu yang berkeliaran di sekolah ini. Dia ingin seseorang untuk memahami penderitaanya. Dia butuh orang untuk berada di neraka, menderita bersamanya._

 _Kamu tidak bisa mengelaknya, karena ia akan merebut jiwamu dan membawamu bersamanya._

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, senpai. Sampai jumpa."

Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hujan sudah turun cukup deras semenjak ia memulai ceritanya.

"Kau tidak percaya kepadaku, kan? Pernakah kau berpikir apa itu hantu?"

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa ia mengatakan semua hal ini? Mengapa ia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sinis dan menusuk? Apa maksud sebenarnya Sona mengatakan ini semua kepadaku?

"Ini bukan berarti bahwa setiap orang mati akan berubah menjadi hantu. Orang-orang yang menjadi hantu adalah orang-orang yang memiliki _passion_ yang kuat. Di ambang kematian mereka, mereka merasa kebencian dan penderitaan yang kuat."

Ia mengatakannya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merinding.

"Pertama, _Jangan biarkan pikiranmu diambil oleh sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui! Kedua, kehidupan itu lebih kuat dari orang mati!_ "

Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanya di bagian kedua.

"Jika kamu ingat kedua hal itu, kau mungkin dapat bertahan hidup."

Ia membuka payung yang dibawanya, kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu..."

Ia berhenti...

"Apa kau benar-benar dapat melihat Yuuma-san?"

Aku harus memastikan keadaan, dan juga alasannya mengatakan hal ini semua kepadaku. Aku harus mengetahui alasan mengapa Sona rela bertemu denganku di saat cuaca hujan yang cukup derasnya untuk mengatakan atau setidaknya, memperingatkanku.

"Jika aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat, Aku akan berpura-pura untuk tidak melihatnya."

Aku tertunduk...

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Aku terus merenung, terus memikirkan ini semua. Alasannya masuk akal bagiku.

Apakah Yuuma menipuku?

Aku membayangkan tingkah laku Yuuma yang begitu imutnya, begitu lucunya, dan juga kecantikannya.

Itu tidak mungkin...

 _Suatu eksistensi seperti diriku akan terlihat oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya._

Yuuma dan juga Yami Yuuma...

 **SFX no 5: Petir bergemuruh**

"Yuuma...san?"

Aku melihat Yuuma berdiri mematung di depanku.

 _Kau sudah dimiliki oleh roh jahat._

 **SFX no 6: Tetesan air hujan yang mengenai permukaan daun**

Blank*

Yuuma langsung memelukku. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu sedih, gelap...

Dan aku hanya bisa terkejut sekaligus merasa sedikit ketakutan.

"Yuuma...san?!"

 **SFX no 7: ...**

"Hachoo!"

"Eh-"

Yuuma bersin!?

Ia begitu kedinginan!?

"Kurasa aku flu."

Aku menghela napas lega. Namun, apakah kelegaan yang kurasa saat ini dapat berlangsung lama...

Sekarang aku berada di ruang uks. Aku saat ini bertelanjang dada, aku melepas atasan seragamku karena basah kuyup akibat hujan. Begitu pula dengan Yuuma, yang melepas seragamnya di sisi lainnya yang terpisahkan oleh tirai putih.

Aku mengeringkan rambutku menggunakan handuk,memakai kaos oblongku, dan kemudian aku kembali kepikiran soal perkataan Sona.

Pikiranku sekarang sedang berkecamuk, memikirkan hal itu. Namun, aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri...

 _Tidak mungkin Yuuma-san menjadi roh jahat._

"Hey, Naruto-kun..."

"EHHHHHH!?"

Ia menyibakkan tirainya, dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat! Ia hanya menutupi bagian hartanya yang tidak ternilai harganya menggunakan handuk putih.

"Yuu...Yuu...Yuu...ma...san..."

Aku terbata-bata, sekaligus menahan napsuku yang bergejolak!

"Ah... Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku sampai sekarang... jadinya aku tidak sadar... kalau ada kamu... Tapi kamunya pemalu, jadinya aku ikutan malu sedikit."

Aku masih berjuang membendung napsuku yang semakin memuncak. Oh tolonglah, pakailah bajumu dengan benar, Yuuma!

"Te-he!"

Keheningan menyelimuti kami beberapa saat, sebelum Yuuma akhirnya melemecahkannya.

"Jadi, mengapa kamu tidak datang di ruang klub tadi, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? Ah, tidak... Hanya saja, aku kebetulan terlambat."

Aku menutupi kebenarannya dari Yuuma.

"Aku memiliki firasat yang buruk... Apakah kamu mendengar cerita yang aneh-aneh?"

"Kisah aneh?"

"Kisah hantu... tentang _being spirited away..."_

"Eh-"

Aku teringat kembali peringatan dari Sona.

 _Kisah hantu tentang salah satu murid yang menggelincirkan jalan hidup mereka. Aku merasa bahwa kamu menjadi jauh..._

Yuuma menutupi bagian dadanya sampai pahanya menggunakan handuknya, kemudian duduk di sampingku, di atas ranjang.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun, bagaimana mataku?"

"Eh-"

"Beritahu aku."

"Mengapa kamu menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan plus permintaan dari Yuuma.

"Bagaimana dengan rambutku?"

"Kamu punya rambut hitam panjang yang indah."

"Tentang kulitku bagaimana?"

Oh sial, napsuku semakin memuncak, karena terus melihati belahan dada besarnya serta paha mulusnya.

"Ini putih, terlihat halus."

"Bagaimana wajahku? Mataku juga..."

"Ah...wajahmu adalah..."

Aku terus memandangi wajah Yuuma yang begitu erotisnya, yang berada tepat di hadapanku. Ia kemudian menindihku dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas dadaku!

"Aku senang kamu mengerti aku dan mau melihat diriku. Kamu melihatku seperti diriku. Kamu melihatku dengan benar."

"Yuuma...san..."

"Tolong...tinggalah bersamaku selamanya..."

"APA KAU INGIN MATI, UZUMAKI NARUTO?!"

Eh-

"Kau ternyata lebih idiot jauh melebihi ekspetasiku. Kau tidak menegerti peringatanku, bukan sedikit."

Yuuma memandanginya dengat tatapan kesal sambil memelukku.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

Sona kemudian berjalan mendekati kami, sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Karena kau berada dalam bahaya, aku datang kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Yuuma terus memandanginya...

"Sangat menjengkelkan melihatmu seperti ini..."

Aku mendengar suaranya yang begitu lirih.

"Memang benar kamu dapat melihat Yuuma-san."

"Apa kau merasa tidak malu? Merasa rasa keterikatan dan berlama-lama di dunia ini, kau lebih jauh lagi menyesatkan yang masih hidup, dan dengan cara ini membuat mereka merasakaan penderitaanmu!"

Sepertinya perkataan Sona dimaksudkan untuk Yuuma.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Aku akan memberitahumu... Bentuk dirinya yang sebenarnya! Yang selama ini kau lihat hanyalah tipuan! Akan kurobek topengmu itu!"

Aku perlahan-lahan menjauh dari Yuuma...

"Naruto-kun..."

"Aku bisa melihatnya, Sosok jeleknya yang dilalap api kebencian. Rambut hitam kusut... Kulit pucat serta membusuk... Sebuah ekspresi penuh kebencian. Menggantung anggota badan, dan bau daging busuk."

"Kau salah!"

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ocehannya! Ocehan bualannya membuatku muak!

"Yuuma-san tidak terlihat seperti itu!"

Sona kemudian menajamkan kelopak matanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melihat... belakangmu?"

Bulu kudukku berdiri, banyak keringat yang keluar dari tubuhku. Dengan nyali yang nekat, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat belakangku...

 ***Tetesan darah***

"HUWAAAA!"

Aku berteriak ketakutan!

"Naruto-kun..."

Aku ketakutan! Yuuma terlihat seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona! Yuuma begitu mengerikan! Dan tangannya yang telah membusuk itu berusaha menyentuh wajahku...

"Kemari Naruto!"

Sona kemudian meraih tangannku, meloloskan diriku dari Yuuma.

Kliiiing*

"Naruto-kun..."

Kami terus berlari, melarikan diri dari Yuuma. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona ternyata benar. Yuuma telah menjadi sesosok yang sangat mengerikan! Ternyata ia menyembunyikan rupa aslinya...

Apa itu... Apakah ia benar-benar Yuuma?

Kami berisirahat sebentar. Terdengar napas kami yang memburu, kelelahan akibat melarikan dari dari kejaran Yuuma.

Sebenarnya, aku masih ragu bahwa sesosok yang baru saja kulihat tadi adalah Yuuma...

"Sadarlah, Naruto! Itu bentuk aslinya... itulah roh jahat! Aku selalu berpura-pura tidak melihatnya."

Aku kemudian berdiri, setelah energiku berangsur-angsur kembali.

"Sona Sitri-senpai, bukan?"

"Iya. Aku Sona Sitri, siswi tahun ketiga dan juga ketua OSIS di sekolah ini."

Ia mengatakannya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Mengapa... mengapa senpai melakukan semua ini? Apa tujuan sebenarnya senpai?"

"Gadis yang meninggal 50 tahun yang lalu di gedung sekolah tua dan membawa bencana ke sekolah ini sebagai roh jahat... Gadis senja, Amano Yuuma, yang masih memiliki hubungan darah denganku."

 _Yuuma-san,_

 _Setidaknya semua murid di sekolah ini mendengar namanya satu kali. Roh dari cermin di gedung sekolah lama. Sahabatku, Rias pernah menyelidiki tentangnya melalui permainan Underground Demon. Dulunya aku pernah menganggapnya hanya sebagai cerita hantu yang biasa ada di sekolah pada umumnya, rumor yang tak mendasar. Namun, setelah aku menemukan fotonya di kamar nenekku, dan menanyakannya siapa dia, aku mengubah 180 derajat pandanganku. Nenekku menjawab bahwa ia merupakan saudaranya, kakaknya. Ia meninggal saat umur 17 tahun. Nenekku tidak mau menceritakaannya lebih jauh lagi._

 _Kemudian, aku melihat Yuuma-san. Atau sebenarnya aku bisa melihatnya, namun karena aku tidak peduli, jadinya aku baru bisa melihatnya saat itu. Wujudnya cantik, seperti di dalam foto itu. Tak kusangka bahwa ia ada kaitannya denganku. Ia dan aku memiliki hubungan darah namun sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku, karena aku menyadarinya bahwa ia adalah hantu._

 _Ternyata aku naif, setelah semua ini aku akhirnya melihat sesosok dirinya yang penuh kebencian, gelap, dan menyimpan dendam yang amat sangat. Seketika itu juga aku merinding, takut, sekaligus marah. Sesosok yang sangat mengerikan!_

"Setelah itu, aku melihatnya telah memiliki dirimu..."

Aku langsung memotong pembicaraanya yang panjang lebar tadi.

"Tapi Yuuma-san pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak memiliki rasa marah ataupun dendam sama sekali."

"Ia bohong! Aku telah menemukan kebenaran dibalik kisah hantu! Cerita yang dikenal sebagai _Spirited Away_! Ia meninggal saat umur 17 tahun di gedung sekolah tua. Kemudian ia berubah menjadi roh yang pemarah dan pendedam."

"Dan kau terjebak oleh ilusi manisnya."

"Eh-ilusi?"

"Kamu cabul!"

EHHHHHH! Hoy, hoy. Aku tidak cabul tahu! Dikatakan cabul oleh ketua OSIS yang dingin sangat sakit tahu!

"Kamu termakan hawa nafsu, sehingga kamu tidak menyadari kebenarannya. Maka dari itu, kita harus melarikan diri! Kalau tidak, kita akan ditariknya ke neraka!"

Aku mendengarnya dengan penuh konsentarsi, dan kemudian muncul suatu hal di dalam benakku.

"Di ruangan bawah tanah..."

"Ruangan bawah tanah? Apa maksudmu?"

Sona kaget mendengar perkataanku.

"Mayatnya terkubur di bawah ruang klubku. Aku menemukannya disana."

Mendengar penjelasanku, Sona langsung meraih kedua bahuku. Dan memaksaku untuk melihat kedua matanya.

"Idiot! Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi! Jika menemukan jasadnya, kita bisa melakukan beberapa-"

 ***Tetesan darah***

 **SFX no 8: Ghost approaching!**

"Dia disini! Ayo cepat lari!"

"Yuuma...san..."

Aku terpaku, memandangi Yuuma.

"Idiot! Ayo lari Naruto!"

"Ck-"

Kami sekarang berada di ruang klub. Sona terlihat memeganggi linggis untuk menjebol dinding kayu yang menghalangi jalan masuk menuju jasad Yuuma.

"Apakah ini tempatnya?"

Sona memandangi peringatan yang tertulis disana.

"Akan dikutuk ya? He, Meski dia telah menghantui tempat ini, tak akan ada pengaruh bagiku! Menyebalkan!"

Sona kemudian membobol dinding tersebut, dan akhirnya berhasil. Sona menampakkan sedikit ekspresi keterkejutannya setelah membobolnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ada ruangan semacam ini, dan ia ada di dalamnya. Ayo kita pergi! Sudah waktunya untuk mengucapkan _sayonara..."_

"Kamu yakin akan melakukan hal itu, Sona?"

Tiba-tiba, Rias sudah berada di sampingku sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya (lebih tepatnya di bawah 2 buah gunung kembar miliknya).

"Rias!? Mengapa kamu ada disini!?"

"Aku telah mengetahui semuanya, Sona. Semua hal yang kamu yakini saat ini..."

Kliiiing*

"Aku menemukanmu."

Tiba-tiba Yuuma merangkulku dari belakang. Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri.

Sona terkejut, matanya terbelalak ketakutan.

"Kau membawanya...Kau mengambil Naruto-kun dariku,bukan?"

Sona terlihat sangat ketakutan!

"Takkan kumaafkan!"

"HIIIIYYAAAA"

Sona langsung melarikan diri ke dalam ruang bawah tanah yang ada di belakangnya.

Dan Rias seolah membiarkannya, dengan ekspresi tersenyum lega.

"Rias-senpai...mengapa kamu biarkan sahabatmu..."

"Aku membiarkannya, ia harus melihat kebenaran yang sebenarnya, saatnya ia membuka hatinya."

Ia tersenyum memandangiku.

"Rias-senpai, ano..."

Apakah Rias menyadari sesuatu yang ada di belakangku? Seharusnya Rias tidak dapat melihatnya setelah kejadian itu, namun...

Rias melihatku seolah-olah sudah tahu segalanya.

Rias yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang klub...

"Lihat aku, Naruto-kun..."

Yuuma tiba-tiba berusaha membuatku menatap dirinya. Aku menolaknya, meskipun Yuuma berusaha membuatku melihat dirinya dengan menggerakkan kepalaku menggunakan tangannya, namun aku tetap tidak mau.

"Lihatlah aku, Naruto-kun..."

Ia memaksaku melihatnya sambil terisak. Namun, aku tetap enggan melihatnya.

"Jadi, begitu. Aku pasti terlihat mengerikan."

"Aku sangat senang, kau tahu... bertemu denganmu...menghilangkan kesepianku serta kebosananku. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, selalu menyenangkan... Aku senang bahwa kamu menerimaku."

Aku melangkah mundur, dan menyentuh sebuah bulatan kertas bekas peringatan yang telah di remas oleh Sona. Aku kemudian sedikit tersadar...

"Aku terlalu mengandalkanmu...Aku pikir akan lebih bagus lagi jika melanjutkan hal ini tanpa kamu tahu tentang jati diriku."

Aku membaca kertas bertuliskan peringatan yang tadi dibuang oleh Sona.

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah aku ini hantu yang menakutkan atau tidak... Maafkan aku, kamu takut, bukan? Aku ingin tahu apakah suaraku mampu menjangkau dirimu lagi... Sayonara, Naruto-kun."

Aku kemudian berdiri...

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya sampai sekarang, aku sangat senang!"

Ia mengatakannya sambil menahan tangis. Ia kemudia berbalik meninggalkanku.

 _Ada apa denganku ini? Dengan mudahnya terjerat dalam imajinasi..._

Aku langsung memegang tangan Yuuma. Mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Eh-"

"Itu benar, aku takut. Mendengar kebenarannya, aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku bahkan berpura-pura tidak melihat dan mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa itu tidak menakutkan. Aku memang pengecut."

Aku mengehela napas, kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam serta memejamkan mataku...

"Aku melihat Yuuma-san sebagai wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang indah, kulit seputih bulan purnama, mata yang mempesona, dan tubuh yang tinggi serta ramping. Itulah, Yuuma-san yang kulihat."

"Naruto-kun..."

Aku mendengar suara yang lembut darinya, memanggil namaku. Aku kemudian membuka perlahan mataku, dan kemudian melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, indah, mempesona, telanjang bulat dengan kedua tangannya menyembunyikan buah dada-nya.

"Tapi, masih belum..."

Aku tiba-tiba memegangi pundak Yuuma, dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Aku ingin melihat Yuuma-san lebih dalam lagi, maka dari itu aku akan melihat jasadmu."

Wajah Yuuma langsung menjadi kepiting rebus.

"EHHH! Hatiku belum siap untuk ini, Naruto-kun."

Aku tidak peduli.

"Aku harus melihat segala sesuatu dari Yuuma-san sekarang!"

Yuuma san terlihat sangat malu! Dan kemudian duduk bersimpuh tak berdaya.

"Ah... Ah... Kurasa aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain jika kamu maunya begitu, Naruto-kun."

Aku kemudian menyalakan senter, dan masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah.

"Naruto-kun benar-benar...pria yang sangat menarik."

Rias tersenyum. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi senang, terlihat jelas rona merah jambunya. Kemudian, ia berlalu meninggalkan ruang klub.

 **SFX no 9: Pintu geser tertutup**

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Seorang siswa menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan tangannya disilangkan ke depan.

"Issei-kun!? Aku terkejut kamu ada disini."

Siswa bernama Issei itu tersenyum.

"Apakah berhasil? Apakah kamu mampu melihatnya?"

Rias menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mampu melihatnya."

Issei kemudian menghela napas.

"Sudah kuduga. Kamu belum cukup terkait dengan gadis itu. Setelah kamu mendengar cerita dari sahabatmu tentang gadis itu, kamu memaksaku untuk membantumu, untuk melihatnya."

Rias menampakkan wajah wibawanya.

"Kamu ini anak buahku, seharusnya kamu harus menaati perintah bosmu. Lagipula kamu mempunyai kenalan seseorang yang sangat ahli tentang hal-hal semacam ini."

Issei nampak down.

"Kamu bahkan memaksaku untuk bergabung klubmu..."

"Apa kaubilang?"

"Ah tidak-tidak."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah Rias pergi, Issei memegangi kepalanya tanda menyesal.

"Ngapain juga aku harus berurusan dengan dia!? Nasib-nasib. Sebaiknya sekarang aku segera menemui pria dengan baju hawaii itu, dan menceritakan hasilnya."

"Hiks...Hiks..."

Aku menemukan Sona sedang menangis.

"Sona-senpai?"

Sona langsung mengehentikan tangisnya.

"Naruto-kun? Kau selamat? Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku membantumu dengan jalan berurusan dengan jasadnya namun..."

Aku tersenyum.

"Kamu menangis, Sona-senpai?"

Sona langsung menyangkalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa menangis, namun sebaiknya... kita harus menyelidiki jasad ini."

Begitu aku menyorotkan senterku ke arah jasad Yuuma. Sona langsung ketakutan dan berlindung di balik tubuhku.

"Ini... Yuuma..."

"Benar, aku pernah berada di dalam sini sebelumnya. Namun aku tidak mengamatinya dengan detail. Maka dari itu, aku akan melihatnya sekali lagi, siapa tahu kita menemukan clue masa lalu Yuuma-san"

Aku kemudian mengorbservasi jasad Yuuma yang tinggal tulang belulang saja. Dan kemudian, aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

"Kakinya patah, memang benar-benar kecelakaan. Ia sepertinya tejatuh disini, tulangnya patah dan tidak bisa bergerak. Kemudian ia meminta pertolongan namun tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya, dan akhirnya meninggal disini... Tanpa ditemukan."

"Eh-"

Sepertinya Sona menyadari sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun, di depanmu!"

Apa ini!?

Aku melihat semacam kuil di depanku, dengan banyak sekali semacam segel di sekililingnya. Apakah Yuuma benar-benar mati karena kecelakaan?

"Jadi, aku salah menduga bahwa Yuuma merupakan _Spirited Away?_ "

Aku terpaku melihat kuil tersebut.

 _Cerita hantu merupakan cerita yang tersebar luas melalui mulut ke mulut. Cerita ini telah disalah artikan beberapa waktu. Kemungkinan ada orang yang sengaja mengubah cerita yang salah._

"Apa-apaan dengan tempat ini?"

Aku bersama Sona telah kembali ke ruang klub. Dan aku masih terus memikirkan tentang temuan kami tadi.

"Jadi benar, dugaanku terhadap Yuuma salah. Aku sepertinya harus meminta maaf ke Rias karena aku sudah keras terhadapnya tentang ini. Maafkan aku, Naruto. Namun, kamu harus tetap berhati-hati, lagipula ia masih belum terbukti apakah ia bukan roh jahat."

"Yah, kamu benar. Namun begitu, aku tetap mempercainya..."

"Dan juga, jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku jika kamu ada masalah. Sampai ketemu besok, Naruto-ku...HIIIII!"

Ia kemudian pergi. Setelah melihat Yuuma yang menatapnya dengan rasa malu.

"Jadi kamu telah melihat tubuhku?"

"Iya."

"Semuanya?"

"Iya."

"Dengan hati-hati?"

"I...ya..."

"Ahhhh! Astaga! Aku ingin mati saja daripada menanggung rasa malu ini!"

Tapi kan, kamu sudah mati Yuuma.

 _Tetapi, jika cerita hantu itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan... dan Yuuma bukanlah roh jahat... terus roh jahat yang kulihat itu apa?_

Aku melihat Yuuma sedang bersenandung, menempelkan kertas peringatan itu kembali. Aku telah memperbaiki dinding kayunya. Sementara Rias sedang menikmati segelas teh hangat dengan anggunnya.

"Oh iya, Naruto-kun. Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Ternyata ada kisah kedua dari _Spirited Away,_ ternyata gadis yang meninggal karena kecelakaan itu ternyata akibat dari kutukan karena sekolah ini dibangun di atas tanah keramat. Kutukan _Spirited Away..."_

Mungkinkah, maksud dari Rias adalah Yuuma yang _Spirited Away_?

Aku melihat Yuuma memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, dugaanku benarkan? Rias..."

Tiba-tiba Sona datang ke ruangan ini. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu geser.

"Sona-senpai?"

"Ara, kamu kesini toh rupanya. Iya sih dugaanmu tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun juga tidak sepenuhnya benar." Rias meminum tehnya dengan gaya khas bangsawan. "Apakah kamu kesini untuk bergabung dengan klub ini?"

Pipi Sona memerah, dan langsung duduk di sofa buntut yang ada di ruangan klub ini.

"I...iya... Mohon bantuannya, Na...Naruto... Serta... Rias..."

Rias tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang di klub, Sona."

Aku melihat Yuuma melangkah mendekati jendela, kemudian berpaling menuju ke arah kami, dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berkibar.

"Bukankah itu bagus..."

Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal."

 **Thanks for reading this story so far...**

 **Okay, I must tell to all of you, my beloved reader, I will not continue this story for a while because I too busy with my job and also my study at college.**

 **I so sorry, I promise, I will up my story once i have leisure time, or**

 **if i get vacation day, I will up.**

 **At the end, Please Review, Follow, and Favorite my Story :D**

 **Best regards,**

 **PancakesKnight**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4: Akeno Poltergeist-**

"Wanita yang sangat cantik..."

Aku terpana, melihat seorang wanita cantik di depan sekolah. Kecantikan oriental yang sangat khas. Rambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail, tinggi semampai, terlihat dewasa, dada yang besar...

"..."

"Hmmmm..."

 **SFX no 1: Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam**

*Timbul angin yang cukup kencang*

"Eh-"

00:00:01

*Rok mulai tersibak sedikit ke atas*

00:00:02

*Ke atas lagi*

00:00:03

*Semakin ke atas*

00:00:04

*Semakin ke atas... dalaman putih mulai terlihat...*

00:00:05

*Kelihatan penuh!?*

 **SFX no 2: Bunyi asap keluar dari cerobong kereta uap**

Crap-

00:00:06

*Mendongak ke atas, melihat oppai melambai-lambai*

00:00:07

*Rok turun dengan lembutnya*

00:00:08

*Rok telah kembali dengan sempurna*

"Eto-"

Perempuan tersebut mulai berbicara. Ia pasti mau marah-marah ini, gara-gara aku tak sengaja melihat _harta karunnya_...

"Ak...aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku. Aku dikit-dikit mencuri pandang ekspresinya.

Ia tersenyum, tapi senyumannya mencurigakan!

Ia kemudian membenarkan sekaligus merapikan rok-nya, kemudian melangkah mendekati telinga kiriku...

"Kau melihatnya, bukan begitu? Hyodo Issei-kun, siswa tahun kedua?"

"Eh..."

* * *

 **SFX no 4: Jam weker berbunyi**

"Hoams, ternyata baru jam setengah delapan. Sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi hari ini."

Aku masih ngolet di atas kasur, sedikit demi sedikit mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berceceran. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama liburan musim panas.

BANZAI!

Liburan musim panas jadi surga dunia buatku, aku bisa bermalas-malasan, tanpa diganggu oleh tugas dan beban sekolah. Rencanaku hari ini, aku ingin bermain PSP sepuasnya.

Orang tuaku sekarang sedang pergi ke luar kota, menambah kebebasanku di saat hari pertama Liburan Musim Panas ini.

Sebelum 2 sahabat karib itu mengacaukannya...

 **SFX no 5: Bunyi bel rumah**

"Tunggu sebentar..."

 **SFX no 6: Pintu rumah terbuka**

"Eh, ternyata Rias-senpai dan Sona-senpai, tumben datang ke rumahku."

Aku menyapa mereka dengan senyum yang dipaksa. Jika mereka datang berkunjung ke rumahku, pasti ada apa-apanya sehingga rencana liburan musim panasku jadi kacau.

Dan juga mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah pula!

"Jadi begini, Naruto-kun. Kita akan mengadakan summer camp untuk klub kita."

Benar kan! Mereka mengacaukan rencana liburan musim panasku!

"Wajib, kah?"

Aku mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Tapi sepertinya Rias-senpai mempunyai rencana untuk mengantisipasi hal ini.

"Wajib, Naruto-kun. Kita akan menyelidiki misteri di sekolah selama summer camp."

Tunggu dulu-

Jika itu berkaitan dengan misteri... aku bisa menyelidiki tentang masa lalu Yuuma. Dan bisa bertemu dengan Yuuma!

Tapi sih, apa Yuuma betah, karena aku terus ditempeli oleh Rias.

Dan, dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, Rias terus menempeli diriku. Tangan kiriku dirangkul olehnya, dan aku merasakan sensasi dada besar yang lembut menyentuh tanganku.

Yah tidak buruk juga...

"Sahabatku, bukankah kau terlalu dekat dengannya?"

* * *

"Ini dia tempat menginap kita."

Kami sekarang berada di sebuah bangunan bekas tempat tinggal penjaga sekolah. Ini menandakan bahwa Summer Camp klub Investigasi Paranormal dimulai.

Rias beserta Sona mulai memasuki bangunan tersebut, sementara aku, masih terpaku di tempat aku berdiri. Karena merasakan hawa gelap (cemburu?) dari Yuuma yang menatapku dari belakang.

"Yuuma-san. Ayo kesini. Kita kan sedang mengadakan summer camp..."

"Humph-"

Yuuma berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku dicueki Yuuma!

"KYAAAA"

Eh-

Aku mendengar teriakan Sona dari dalam bangunan. Dengan bergegas, aku langsung masuk untuk memastikan kondisinya.

"Ada apa, Sona-senpai? Berteriak ketakutan begitu..."

Wajah Sona langsung memerah.

"Ak...aku...tidak ketakutan! Tapi...sepertinya... kita sudah mendapat misteri begitu sampai..."

Sona menunjuk ke arah wastafel yang mengeluarkan air seperti darah, sambil gemetaran. Rias yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tenang, Sona-senpai. Itu hanya air yang bercampur dengan karat kok, sebentar lagi pasti air-nya menjadi jernih."

Dan kemudian air yang mengalir di wastafel menjadi jernih.

"Oh...jadi...begitu..."

Rias yang melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya, berusaha menahan tawanya.

 **SFX no** **7: Tetesan air**

"Jadi, untuk agenda hari ini, kita akan berenang di kolam renang sekolah, sebelum melakukan penyelidikan misteri di sekolah ini. Ini menjadi sarana refreshing serta memanfaatkan kondisi musim panas ini."

Rias mengatakannya penuh dengan wibawa.

"Seharusnya, Rias. Meskipun kau telah menyertakan alasanmu yang masuk akal itu, namun tetap saja..."

Rias langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya ke mulut Sona.

"Kamu sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk memakai kolam tersebut sepuasnya, karena kamu meminta klubku untuk membersihkannya, bukan begitu?"

Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh klub renang?

Aku bingung...

Sona mulai menghela napas.

"Baiklah, Rias. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Dan kamu harus ikut!"

Wajah Sona langsung memerah

"Eh-"

* * *

*Byuuur*

Segarnya, renang di saat musim panas ini sangat menyegarkan. Aku memakai celana hawaii, dan tentu saja telanjang dada. Aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat berganti baju, supaya menghindar dari kemungkinan Rias menggodaku dengan pakaian renangnya.

"Nee... Naruto-kun..."

Tiba-tiba Yuuma berada di sampingku! Ia memakai pakaian renang ungu yang cukup membuatnya sedikit lebih seksi dari kelihatannya!

Otakku langsung mendidih! Air di kolam renang ini langsung berubah menjadi hangat!

"Bagaim..."

"Naruto-kun! Bagaimana dengan pakaian renangku?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke Rias yang tadi memanggilku, dan aku langsung menyemburkan ludahku. Ia sangat seksi dengan balutan pakaian renang putih yang dikenakannya. Ia sedikit terlihat nakal hari ini.

Dan di belakangnya, Sona berdiri malu-malu dengan balutan pakaian renang sekolah.

Tak kalah bagusnya...

"Humph!"

Yuuma langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

"Yuuma-san, tunggu..."

Ia tidak mempedulikanku.

Yuuma sepertinya ngambek lagi.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita bermain bola voli."

Biarlah, nanti ia akan ceria lagi, seperti biasanya.

"Oke, Rias-senpai."

Kami sedang asik bermain bola voli, kami saling menjitak satu sama lain jika ada yang tidak bisa menerima bolanya dengan baik. Sesekali aku menengok ke arah atap bangunan ruang ganti, memandangi Yuuma yang terlihat galau, menatap jauh langit biru...

"Rias, kamu ternyata ada disini toh."

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dikucir ponytail menghampiri kami yang sedang asiknya bermain. Ternyata ia adalah salah satu anggota klubnya Rias, dan juga merupakan bagian dari 3 Wanita terpopuler di sekolah. Lengkaplah sudah 3 Wanita populer di sekolah, berkumpul di sini.

"Tumben kamu kesini, Akeno. Apa kamu mau berenang?"

Akeno menggeleng.

"Ada barangku yang ketinggalan disini, maka dari itu aku kesini untuk mengambilnya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Rias, Janganlah kamu terlalu semangat dalam kegiatan klub yang baru saja kamu gabungi, melupakan klubmu sendiri..."

Rias tersenyum mendengar perkataan Akeno.

"Kamu mungkin benar, namun kan lagi libur, benar? Maka dari itu aku manfaatkan untuk aktivitas di klub ini."

Akeno tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jikalau begitu. Sampai berjumpa kembali, ketua."

"Sampai jumpa kembali, Akeno."

* * *

Acara renang kami telah selesai, dan kami sekarang berkeliling gedung-gedung sekolah untuk menyelidiki misteri-misteri yang ada di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan mulai dari miste-"

 ***BRUUUKKKK***

Belum selesai Rias membaca buku note-nya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari ujung lorong bangunan ini. Reflkes, aku langsung berlari menuju sumber suara, disusul Rias dan Sona.

*Taptaptap*

*Taptaptap*

*Taptaptap*

"Disinikah tempatnya..."

Aku terkejut. Ruangan yang kuduga sebagai sumber suara tadi sangat berantakan! Meja-meja berserakan dimana-mana, kursi bergelimpangan tak beraturan, papan tulis miring, pokoknya sangat berantakan! Tak aneh jika seseorang yang melihatnnya akan mengatakan _sungguh hancur..._

"Ini..."

"Poltergeist."

Sona mengatakannya dengan gayanya yang cool. Ia kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya.

 _Dulunya, ada sebuah insiden, dimana seorang siswi terbunuh karena keracunan merkuri saat melakukan percobaan kimia. Dia mati dengan perlahan-lahan penuh kesakitan yang amat sangat, menangis memohon bantuan..._

Aku mendengarnya dengan penuh seksama. Mungkin saja ini berkaitan dengan Yuuma.

"Sepertinya misterinya dimulai dari sini yah..."

"Ano, apakah kalian yang membuat kekacuan ini?"

Seorang siswa berambut cokelat tiba-tiba berada di mulut pintu ruangan ini. Ia memasang sikap waspada, namun raut mukanya tampak rileks.

"Issei-kun? Mengapa kamu ada disini?"

Siswa bernama Issei kemudian mendekati kami bertiga.

"Yah, aku sedikit bosan di rumah selama liburan musim panas ini, jadinya aku berjalan-jalan di area sekolah. Kalau ketua sendiri?"

Ia memanggil Rias dengan sebutan ketua, pasti ia merupakan anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Aku sedang melakukan penyelidikan tentang misteri-misteri yang ada di sekolah ini, dan sepertinya

sudah menemukan yang cocok disini..."

"Sayangnya, misteri ini sudah dipecahkan, Ketua."

Issei memotong pembicaraan Rias, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Namun, jika ketua masih ingin menyelidikinya, tak apa, semoga berhasil."

Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu.

Rias kemudian menghela napas.

"Kita akan tetap menyelidiki hal ini."

"Eh, bukannya tadi sudah dikatakan oleh Issei-kun..."

"Kita tetap akan melakukannya, Sona."

...

...

...

Kami menyelidiki peristiwa ini cukup lama, dan tak ada satupun clue yang kami dapatkan. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, kami segera bergegas ke bangunan tempat menginap kami.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan, kita istirahat untuk hari ini. Besok kita akan melakukan penyelidikannya lagi."

Rias mengakhiri 'Summer Camp' pada hari pertama ini, kemudian ia beserta Sona, langsung berbaring di atas Fuuton, langsung tertidur lelap.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku lebih memilih untuk memandangi bulan purnama yang bersinar terang pada malam ini.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kamu ikut aku sebentar?"

"Yuuma-san..."

Aku melihat Yuuma begitu cantik malam ini, dengan latar belakang sinar bukan purnama yang sangat indah. Ia menujulurkan tangannya kepadaku, dan mengajakku pergi bersamanya.

Akupun menerima juluran tangannya, dan kemudian kami melakukan jalan-jalan malam yang indah nan romantis di kompleks sekolah.

Yuuma kelihatan senang hari ini, sepertinya ngambeknya sudah hilang. Mungkin gara-gara jalan-jalan malam kali ini? Yang terasa begitu romantis.

"Indahnya!"

Sekali lagi aku menikmati pemandangan bulan purnama malam ini dengan indahnya. Kali ini berada di outdoor, bersama Yuuma disampingku, dan berada di tempat terbuka yang luas.

Yuuma begitu mengagumi keindahan bulan purnama malam ini. Wajahnya terlukis ekspresi bahagia yang amat sangat.

"Aku berharap, aku dapat bersamamu seperti ini untuk selamanya..."

Ia menyadarkan tubuhnya ke bahuku, memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum dengan manisnya. Ia sangat menikmati momen-momen ini.

Begitu juga denganku

 **SFX no 8: Kursi terjatuh dari ketinggian, masih berada di udara...**

"Awas Yuuma!?"

Menyadari ada Kursi yang siap menghantam kami berdua dari atas, aku langsung melindungi Yuuma sekaligus menggulingkan badanku serta badannya ke arah samping, menghindari hantaman kursi tersebut.

Posisi kami sekarang... Sungguh tak mengenakkan! Aku berada di atas, sementara Yuuma tepat dibawahku, layaknya aku sedang ingin melalukan sesuatu yang tak senonoh ke Yuuma.

"Maafkan aku, Yuuma..." Aku sedikit tersipu malu. "Namun... sekarang kita harus mengecek apa yang terjadi di atas."

Aku beserta Yuuma langsung berlari menuju ke ruangan yang kemungkinan menjadi tempat dimana Kursi tersebut dijatuhkan, yang hampir menghantam kami berdua. Sempat aku mendengar suara gaduh setelah kursi itu jatuh, yang membuat diriku berkesimpulan bahwa ini merupakan _Poltergeist_.

*Taptaptap*

"Eh- Hyodo-san?"

Aku bertemu Issei di koridor yang sama. Sepertinya memang ini _Poltergeist..._

"Cukup Issei saja. Yang penting kita harus segera masuk-"

Issei langsung mendobrak pintu ruangan,

Dan,

...

...

...

Kami melihat Akeno menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menoleh ke arah kami. Terlihat matanya mengeluarkan air mata begitu banyaknya.

 _Hiks...Hiks..._

Issei langsung mendekati Akeno.

 _Hiks...Hiks..._

"Akeno-senpai... Ini sudah berakhir... Sudahlah, janganlah kamu terus berbuat seperti ini..."

"Issei..."

"Ini sudah berakhir, saat musim panas tahun lalu. Tolong, Akeno-senpai. Biarkanlah masa lalumu yang kelam itu, janganlah kamu terperangkap di dalamnya. Kan aku sudah mengingatkannya kepadamu, satu tahun yang lalu?"

"Issei-kun, namun aku... aku...tidak...bisa...melupakannya begitu saja..."

Issei langsung memeluk Akeno dengan eratnya.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu keluar dari perangkap itu, Akeno-senpai..."

"Issei-kun..."

 **To be continued...**

 **In Natsumonogatari!**

* * *

 _Its my story in summer last year. I was stuck in terrible memories, on a fraigle girl._

 _It makes some chaos, even almost snatched my life._

 _Thats summer..._

 **-Natsumonogatari (Akeno Berserk)-**

 **-part of _Poltergeist_ in Kuoh Academy- **

**released after Yuremonogatari reached the end**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sona's Feeling**

 _Kuoh Academy Festival_

*Taptaptap*

"Hal seperti ini bukanlah tipeku...Meski aku adalah ketua OSIS dan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini..."

 _Klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal, Haunted Mansion, Lewat Sini..._

"Hmm..."

*Taptap*

 _Klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal, Haunted Mansion, Lewat Sini..._

*Taptap*

 _Klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal, Haunted Mansion, Lewat Sini..._

*Taptap*

 _Klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal, Haunted Mansion, Lewat Sini..._

*Taptap*

 _Klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal, Haunted Mansion, Lewat Sini..._

*Taptap*

"Hmm..."

Ia memandangi ruang klub...

 _ISTANA HANTU! Apakah ada sesuatu yang muncul? Mungkin kamu bisa melihat Yuuma..._

"Yah, kita melakukan hal ini semua..."

 **SFX no 1: Pintu geser terbuka**

Di sekeliling terlihat dekorasi layaknya rumah hantu pada umumnya. Ruang klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal telah diubah menjadi rumah hantu...

Dan aku melihat bayanganku di sebuah cermin...

Cukup mengagetkan sih. Namun aku harus bersikap tenang... Karena aku adalah ketua OSIS!

"Kamu tahu, ini semua merupakan saran dari presiden klub kita."

"Yah, gak heran sih, Naruto-kun. Rumah hantu merupakan sesuatu yang umum untuk klub ini."

Yuuma terlihat membenarkan kostum hantunya di depan cermin.

"Sona, apakah pekerjaanmu di OSIS telah selesai?"

Rias berkata sambil fokus membaca kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Aku telah menyerahkannya ke anak buahku. Kamu sendiri? Bukannya harus mengurusi klub penelitian ilmu gaib?"

Rias melepaskan kacamatanya, kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Yah, sudah kuserahkan ke Akeno serta Issei-kun. Sekarang aku sedang fokus untuk pemanggilan hantu sungguhan untuk rumah hantu ini."

...

...

...

"Terima kasih, Yure-san. Telah bersedia untuk berpartisipasi dalam festival ini..."

"Apa kamu yakin tentang ini, Yuuma-san? Kukira kamu tidak terlalu suka seperti ini..."

Aku mempertanyakan _kesediaan_ Yuuma untuk situasi ini...

"Mengapa tidak..."

Ia mendekat...

"Setelah ini, kita akan bersenang-senang bersama..."

Ia sengaja memperlihatkan belahan dada-nya.

Sial, bisa mimisan kalau begini terus!?

Dan Sona melihat kami dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukankah ini semua masih kurang..."

"Eh-"

Rias tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat Sona...

Dan itu membuat Sona kaget layaknya orang yang ketahuan berbuat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kita tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mendekorasi ini semua, yah sebabnya ini SKS sih. Hiasannya masih kurang."

"Kukira... Jadi begitu..."

"Ah! Aku dapat ide nih! Ayo Sona! Temani aku keliling bangunan tua ini untuk cari dekorasi tambahan!"

"Oy,Oy...Mengapa harus aku?"

Sementara mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang dekorasi, aku sekarang sibuk menahan nafsu yang bergejolak karena Yuuma terus menggodaku dengan tubuhnya yang aduhai serta pakaian hantu-nya yang sedap dipandang (khusus untuk orang tertentu).

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Yuuma-san! Nanti bisa-bisa aku jadi predator ganas nih!"

"Gakpapa kok, Naruto-kun. Kamu boleh memangsa diriku sepuasmu... Nampaknya, ada yang sudah bangun tuh..."

 **SFX no 2: Ketukan jari di lengan**

"Ck!? Ck!? Ck!? Ck!? Ayo kita pergi Rias!"

"Ara, Akhirnya engkau setuju juga, tapi ya tungguin dong! Jangan asal main tinggal..."

 **SFX no 3: Pintu geser dibanting**

"Tunggu, Sona, iya sih aku bilang jangan asal main tinggal, tapi kagak narik tangan orang dengan paksa juga kali!"

'Mengapa...'

"Tunggu dulu, Sona..."

'Mengapa...'

"Tung-"

'Mengapa...'

'Mengapa...'

'Mengapa aku harus jengkel!'

"Sona!"

"Eh-"

"Sadar juga akhirnya. Ada apa sih denganmu?"

"Eh- Emmm tidak apa-apa."

"Yakin kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rias."

"Tapi raut wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya, Sona."

"Auk ah-"

"Tapi... Ngomong-ngomong, Sona..."

"Apa?"

"Kita di mana ya?"

"Eh-"

...

...

...

...

"Kita nyasar kali ya, Sona?"

"Auk ah!?"

* * *

Dan suasana di ruang klub ini kembali normal, syukurlah aku tidak jadi predator ganas.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kamu menakut-nakuti mereka?"

Aku penasaran dengan caranya Yuuma bisa membuat takut para pengunjung yang akan datang nantinya.

"Bukankah kamu tak kasat mata bagi semuanya kecuali aku dan Sona-senpai?"

Yuuma tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menekuknya di depan tubuhnya.

"Mudah saja, Kan orang lain sudah pernah melihatku."

"Maksudmu, jangan-jangan..."

"Sama seperti saat kamu membantu gadis rambut merah waktu itu, Aku akan menciptakan lingkungan di mana bisa membuat mereka mempersepsikan diriku."

 _Sebuah istana yang berhantu, sangat suram, tersembunyi di balik gelapnya bangunan tua penuh rumor, kemudian kau akan melihat ketakutan terbesarmu menjadi kenyataan!_

"Yah meskipun itu tidak akan mempan dengan orang-orang yang dasarnya tidak percaya adanya hantu."

Meski begitu, Yuuma. Aku akan tetap melihatnya, karena aku percaya adanya hantu. Namun, aku tidak melihat ketakutan terbesarku, namun melainkan aku akan melihat wujud Yuuma yang selama ini kulihat di depan mataku.

Cantik...

Menawan...

Kulit putih mulus...

Tubuh yang indah...

Rambut hitam yang mengkilap...

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-kun. Ayo kita lanjutin yang tadi... Aku rela dimangsa dirimu... Aku sudah siap... Kau tahu?"

Ia memelukku dengan erotisnya!

"Eh- Tunggu dulu, Yuuma!"

"Ayo...Naruto-kun..."

Gawat! Ia mulai melepas ikatan bajunya! Yuuma, tolong hentikan semua ini!

* * *

"Apa kamu yakin ini jalannya, Sona?"

"Aku sangat yakin."

"Apa benar begitu? Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu, Sona. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku tahu kalau kamu itu sering nyasar."

"Diamlah... Sekarang aku sudah tidak suka nyasar."

"Ehhhhh... Benarkah begitu?"

"Ah mo..."

"Kenapa kamu berhenti, Sona?"

"Ruang ilmu pengetahuan? Feelingku mengatakan mungkin ada banyak benda untuk mendekorasi rumah hantu..."

 ***Grab***

"Jangan masuk kesana, Sona. Nanti kamu akan menangis ketakutan!"

"Mana ada!? Ngaco kamu, Rias."

"Disana ada model anatomi yang tak punya perasaan!"

"Model anatomi kan memang tak punya perasaan."

"Bukan itu maksudku... Maksudku, itu benar-benar kejam! Tak punya hati (baca: jantung)! "

 **SFX no 4: Pintu geser terbuka dengan kerasnya**

"Oy..Oy... Aku khawatir tentang kondisimu Sona! Jika kamu masuk, aku bakalan jadi repot karena harus menenangkanmu selama berjam-jam!"

* * *

"Kamu yakin tentang hal ini, Yuuma-san..."

"Iya...Sekali lagi, Naruto-kun..."

* * *

 **SFX no 5: Lantai kayu berdecit**

 _Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa model anatomi bisa-bisanya tidak memiliki hati (baca: jantung)._

 _Tampaknya itu telah menghilang... dan ada rumor... model tersebut bisa gerak sendiri saat malam hari!_

"Ru-ru-rumor, huh..."

 _Dulunya ada petugas kebersihan yang masuk ke ruangan ini, lalu ia merasa hal yang aneh, seolah-olah ada sesuatu di dekatnya._

 _Dan itu benar! Tiba-tiba model tersebut sudah berada di dekat petugas itu!_

 _Dan keesokan harinya, ditemukanlah mayat petugas kebersihan, dengan hati (baca: Jantung) yang sudah diambil!_

"Yang benar saja! Lha terus, mana model anatominya?"

"Itu benar, Sona. Makanya aku mengkhawatirkan...mu... Lihat ini, Sona..."

"Ada ap..."

 ***Anatomy model approach!***

"Hiiii!... tenang-tenang, Sona...jangan...menangis..."

"Benar-benar tak punya hati... (baca:jantung)"

(Memang benar, bagian model anatomi organ jantung memang tidak ada.)

"Jangan...menangis...jangan menangis..."

"Tenang, Sona! Model itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Itu tidak akan merobek hatimu (baca: jantung)

"Heh benarkah? Syukurlah. Namun ngomong-ngomong, Rias... Bukannya tadi kamu mengatakan bahwa model anatomi ini akan mengambil hati (baca: jantung) seseorang?"

"Yah, aku bakalan repot, kamu kan kalau melihat benda seperti ini tiba-tiba di ruang yang remang-remang nanti bakal berakhir kamu menangis, benar?"

"It-it-itu tidak benar, Rias!"

"Yah, bisa saja..."

 ***Uknown thing move fast!***

"Hiiii...eh-eh-eh ahhhh"

 ***Bruk***

 ***Blank***

"Aduh-duh..."

 ***Falling Skeleton! The skeleton hug Sona!"**

"Eh-"

"Pergi kamu tikus! Dasar bikin orang kaget saja! Tenang saja, Sona. Situasi telah terkenda..."

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..."

"Sudah kuduga... Kamu memang bakalan nangis... Sudah sini puk-piuk..."

"Geez, ah mou!? Aku tidak menangis tahu! Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..."

"Sudahlah, jangan mengelak, disini untuk menghiburmu. Ayo cup-cup..."

* * *

"AAAAA! Ada hantu beneran!"

"Sangat menakutkan!"

"Aku tak ingin terjebak!"

Aku memperhatikan arlojiku, begitu mereka berlarian keluar dari ruangan klub dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Cepat juga mereka. Ternyata Yuuma benar, mereka bisa melihat apa yang mereka takutkan.

Ternyata menunggu penantang uji nyali disini cukup membosankan juga.

"Kamu bosan, Naruto-kun? Bagaimana kalau kita mengulangi lagi yang tadi?"

Ah! Jantungku serasa mau copot! Yuuma langsung seenak jidatnya memelukku dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku!

"Ogah ah! Sudah cukup, Yuuma-san!"

* * *

"Dan pada akhirnya, kita jalan-jalan mengunjungi stand yang ada, Rias?"

"Yup."

"Dengan membawa model anatomi segala?"

"Yup."

"Kenapa kita tidak balik saja ke ruang klub!?"

"Mumpung kita disini, lagipula banyak lho stand-stand yang menarik."

"Yah, kamu benar juga sih... meski ini bukan tipeku..."

"Ayo! Mumpung kita masih disini! Tahun depan kita nggak bakalan menikmatinya lho! Momen dimana kita menikmati festival budaya sebagai murid disini..."

"Benar juga..."

"Uwoo makanan ini sungguh sangat enak!"

"Ayo, Rias! Kita tanding siapa banyak menangkap ikan mas disana!"

"Ayo! Kamu pasti akan kalah, Sona!"

"Belum tentu! Kali ini aku yang akan menang!"

 ***...They fully enjoyed...***

"Dan kamu kalah lagi, Sona."

"Kamu hanya beruntung hari ini, Rias. Lihat saja esok, aku pasti yang akan menang!"

"Ehhhhhh, benarkah?"

 ***Two Rias's classmate coming***

"Rias-san!"

"Waktu yang tepat!"

"Ada apa?"

"Yah, kelas kita masih kekurangan orang untuk menjadi pelayan..."

 ***They looked at Sona***

"Ketua OSIS sangat menawan hari ini, benar nggak Rias-san?"

"Yah, sepertinya."

"Ia sedang bebas tugas?"

"Yup. Sona sedang bebas tugas."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Ide yang bagus. Aku penasaran bagaimana jadinya Sona nanti...khu-khu-khu..."

* * *

 **[Monogatari Corner]**

 **KP: "Ternyata kamu sedang nulis cerita toh, pantesan dari tadi kamu dipanggil untuk turun makan malam tidak digubris."**

 **PK: "Eh, kakak(perempuan)... hehehe...**

 **KP: "Cerita apa yang kamu tulis?" (sambil meng-scroll document kisah hantu yang belum jadi)**

 **PK: "Anu...kak...kisah hantu...ada misterinya gitu...**

 **KP: "Oh...tapi kok... ada itunya ya? Dasar mesum..."**

 **PK: "Ampun kakak..."**

 **KP: (Membaca-baca document kisah hantu)... "Bolehkah aku bertanya beberapa hal?"**

 **PK: "Boleh-boleh saja, kak."**

 **KP: "Ini kok plot-nya mirip Dusk Maiden of Amnesia?"**

 **PK: "Yah namanya juga saya nulis cerita fanfiction, kak..."**

 **KP: "Iya sih, dilihat dari arti harfiah fanfiction..."**

 **PK: "Tapi aku punya kok yang karya orisinil namun pakai chara franchise terkenal."**

 **KP: "Kalau boleh tahu judulnya apa?"**

 **PK: "Ksatria pedang yang menyediri."**

 **KP: "Dimana kamu menyimpannya?"**

 **PK: "Cari saja sendiri..."**

 **KP: "Dasar..." (Sambil mengubark-abrik isi folder komputer) "Kagak ada tuh. Kamu nge-psotnya di mana?"**

 **PK: "Di Ffn..."**

 **KP: (Langsung masuk website Ffn) "Kagak ada... Kamu bohong..."**

 **PK: "Serah dah, nanti aku kasih documentnya, kayaknya masih ada di laptopku yang dulu..."**

 **KP: "Akan kutunggu! Dan sebenarnya aku dulu juga pernah buat cerita, tapi di-post di website lain, judulnya _Aku ternyata tak menyadarinya selama ini, bahwa aku sebenarnya jatuh cinta dengan adikku sendiri..._ Mau baca?"**

 **PK: "Ogah ah! Hentikan fantasi gilamu ini, kak. Aku sudah lelah jadi korbanmu..."**

 **KP: "Ini bukan fantasy, tetapi realita. Lagipula aku saudara *sangat* jauh-mu. Perasaanku ini jujur adanya. Lagipula kamu memanggilku 'kakak' karena aku mulai tinggal disini dan aku lebih tua darimu."**

 **PK: "Baik-baik, sudah cukup. Ada pertanyaan lain?"**

 **KP: "Hmmmm... (sambil lihat-lihat Kisah hantu di Ffn) Kok ada review aneh ya? 'Aku bingung yang mana POV yang mana enggak. Bad fanfict!' Aku baca ceritamu itu tidak ada yang aneh... Kok bisa ya?"**

 **PK: (Apa ini termasuk pertanyaan?) Sebenarnya kamu juga tahu, kan? Lagipula kamu kuliah di jurusan sastra..."**

 **KP: "Iya sih. Tidak ada karya sastra (Cerpen, Novel,dsb) yang tidak ada POV-nya. Pasti ada! Aku heran dengan yang nulis review macam ini... POV atau di sastra Indonesia disebut Sudut Pandang, merupakan suatu cara penempatan si penulis menempatkan dirinya di dalam cerita. Dari ceritamu, aku sudah menyimpulkan bahwa kamu menggunakan 'orang pertama'. Dan aku melihat ceritamu akhir ini, kamu menambahkan 'orang ketiga sebagai pengamat'. Jadi, tidak ada yang salah ataupun buruk, sih."**

 **PK: "Apa boleh menggunakan 2 jenis Sudut Pandang atau lebih dalam sebuah karya sastra?"**

 **KP: "Dunno..."**

 **PK: "Kakakku ini... Ia kuliahnya serius nggak sih sebenarnya?"**

 **(It's just kinda refershing. In this corner, it's my sister's question about my story. I will write this corner sometime in my story, for refresh of course. Wanna joint? Just ask your question... ask everything you want... See you in next Monogatari corner...)**

 ** _Orang ketiga sebagai pengamat... dimulai..._**

* * *

Sona dan Rias sekarang berada di kelasnya Rias. Tepatnya di bagian kelas yang menjadi Ruang Ganti Maid cafe.

"EHHHHH! Aku tak mau melakukan hal ini Rias!"

"Ayolah coba saja, Sona. Menyenangkan kok!"

"Rias aku tak mau- Oy jangan asal lepas pakaian orang!"

"Ayolah, Sona! Pengalaman sekali seumur hidup lho!"

"Aku tak mau!? Oy Rias!? Jangan!? No!"

"Kujamin kamu akan kelihatan sangat best!"

"Rias! Ah mou!"

Sementara di tempat lain,

"HUUUUUWWWWWAAAAAAA! Ada sesuatu di kolong tempat tidur! Jangan lihat kesana!"

"Ada mantra renkarnasi!"

Naruto kembali melihat jam arlojinya.

"Geez, mereka begitu cepat sekali keluarnya. Membosankan... Gak seperti kamu, Naruto-kun..."

"Eh-"

Dan Naruto memasang ekspresi bengong mendengar perkataan Yuuma.

Kembali di Maid cafe,

"Sona! Kamu sangat cocok sekali mengenakan itu! Imutnya!"

Rias memuji penampilan Sona dengan seragam maid kucing, plus wig panjang bewarna hitam. Terlihat cantik dan imut.

"Wahh, benar-benar ketua OSIS cocok dalam segala hal!"

"Imutnya..."

Kedua teman Rias tadi pun memuji kecantikan serta keimutan Sona. Sisi tak terduga dari keseriusan ketua OSIS ternyata begitu menawan.

"Ayo, Sona. Pelanggan sudah menunggu tuh. Layani mereka dengan baik, Sona."

"Ayo, Ketua OSIS! Sambut mereka!"

Sona pun dipaksa oleh kedua teman sekelas Rias untuk melayani para pengunjung. Dan Rias melambaikan tangan serta memberikan senyum untuk menyemangati Sona.

"Semoga berhasil!"

Begitu Sona keluar, para pengunjung langsung terdiam, memandangi Sona dengan seriusnya. Karena menjadi pusat perhatian, Sona langsung salah tingkah. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kepiting rebus! Ia berusaha mengatasi rasa malunya yang memuncak di dalam tubuhnya.

"S...S...Se...Sel...Selamat...Da...Datang...Onii...chan..."

"UWOOOO!"

Melihat tingkah malu-malu kucing Sona yang begitu imutnya, para pengunjung langsung berteriak kegirangan.

"Bisakah saya memesan?"

"I-Iya."

"Disini juga-"

"Sini juga-"

"I-iya...Tunggu sebentar..."

'Ini...ini... begitu mengejutkan...'

"Bolehkah foto bareng denganmu?"

"Aaa...iya."

 **SFX no 6: Bunyi kamera**

"Ara, ternyata kamu imut juga ternyata. Tak salah kalau 3 wanita populer di akademi ini terkenal dengan kecantikannya."

Rias memandangi hasil-hasil jepretan foto Sona saat melayani pengunjung serta menerima ajakan untuk berfoto bersama di maid cafe.

"Arkh... Aku haus, Rias..."

Rias tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, akan kuambilkan minum. Mau teh atau jus?"

"Jus."

"Baik, Komandan!"

Rias melakukan sikap hormat sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Rias pergi, Sona langsung memandang ke arah cermin besar yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Ia terus melihat bayangan dirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Yah sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk juga. Kalau dilihat-lihat aku ini cantik juga, aku juga memiliki kulit putih mulus, yah meskipun dadaku tidak besar sih. Jika kutumbuhkan rambutku sedikit, dan kemudian aku memakai lensa kontak, maka wajahku akan-"

 _Menyerupai... siapa...?_

 _Aku hanya akan...dia...Yuuma..._

 _Ck..._

Sona langsung berlari menuju ke ruang klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal, dengan wajah yang kesal. Bahkan Rias yang berpapasan dengannya, tidak digubrisnya.

"Ara, Sona. Mau kemana? Ini jus-nya..."

 _Mengapa..._

 _Mengapa..._

 _Mengapa aku begitu jengkel!?_

Sesampainya di sana, Sona langsung memandangi bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin. Ia nampak dingin melihatnya...

 _Aku benci wajah ini..._

"Kau membencinya, karena ini mirip denganku kan?"

 _Amano Yuuma!?_

"Kau tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan tentang diriku kan?"

 _Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Mengapa aku harus-_

"Ara, Apa aku salah? Tapi kau- MENGAGUMI DIRIKU, KAN?"

 _Apa!? Jangan berkata seenaknya!?_

"Aku tidak berkata seenaknya. Aku mengatakan faktanya. Kamu mengangumi diriku."

 _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Mengapa kau!? Kau!? Kau!? Kau!?_

"Ya, Karena aku... _Yure_! Jangan pernah percaya orang mati. Itu merupakan mottomu bukan?"

 _K-kau benar... Itu sebabnya aku..._

"Lalu, kau sebenarnya tahu, bukan? Meskipun begitu, aku akan-"

 _HENTIKAN!_

 **SFX no 7: Pintu geser dibuka paksa**

Begitu Sona berlari keluar, dalam waktu bersamaan Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke arah ruang klub. Dan mereka akhirnya saling bertabrakan.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ada apa, Sona-senpai?"

"Crap-"

"Kamu terlihat bingung... "

"Crap-"

"Apa Yuuma-san telah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Sona langsung menampakan ekspresi jengkelnya, namun diliputi perasaan yang campur aduk mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kamu tidak menganggapku, karena Yuuma..."

"Eh-"

Naruto menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Naruto...Apa yang kamu suka dari Yuuma?"

"Ahhh...itu..."

"Aku bertanya padamu! Apa yang kamu suka dari Yuuma?!"

"Itu...pertanyaan yang tak terduga sama sekali..."

"Matanya,kah?"

"Eh-"

"Rambut hitam panjangnya,kah?"

"Eh-anu..."

"Jadi Wajahnya!?"

"Yah..."

Sona langsung melepas kacamatanya.

"Bukankah aku memiliki semuanya...sekarang..."

Sona mengatakannya dengan warna merah yang mendominasi wajahnya, serta terisa-isak."

Dan Naruto kaget melihat Sona seperti itu.

"Kamu ingin Yuuma seperti itu, kan? Apa Yuuma lebih baik dariku, Naruto... Tak peduli seberapa cantiknya... keanggunannya... Yuuma adalah..."

...

...

"Hantu!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar semua ekspresi kecemburuan(mungkin) yang diungkapkan Sona.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti ucapanmu, Sona-senpai. Tapi... jika seseorang jatuh cinta, tidak peduli ia hantu atau bukan, pasti ia akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, kan?"

 ***Kliiiing***

Begitu mendengar balasan dari Naruto, Sona langsung tertawa lepas.

"Hahahha...Jadi begitu... Yah kamu memang benar. Jika seseorang telah jatuh cinta, tak peduli ia seperti apa, akan tetap mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Tapi-Tapi itu bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta dengan...dengan..."

"Benarkah?"

Sona mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, kemudian ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Naruto, seakan ia memberi kode agar Naruto diam terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan satu hal. Jatuh cinta dengan hantu sebenarnya tidak normal lho..."

Sona mengatakannya dengan tersenyum. Nampak rona merah masih terlukis di pipinya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa salah tingkah...

"Tapi, ya..."

Naruto memandangi belahan dada Sona yang kelihatan dari celah baju maid-nya.

"Kyaa! Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lihat!?"

Sona langsung berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

"Ano...aku tak...sengaja..."

"Iya-iya aku kurang di itunya!"

"Meskipun begitu, kamu tetap seorang gadis yang menawan, Sona-senpai."

Sona kemudian memejamkan matanya, tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik ke hadapan Naruto.

"Kamu baru tahu!? Aku dari dulu merupakan gadis yang menawan, Dummy!?"

 **SFX no 8: Pintu geser dibuka dengan normalnya**

"Yuuma-san..."

 _Aku ingat..._

 _Yang kulihat tadi mungkin hanya bayangan ketakutanku..._

"Menyingkirlah..."

Sona langsung mengenyahkan Yuuma dari jalannya, dengan tangannya yang memegang dada besar milik Yuuma.

Sona terlihat menampakkan senyum kemenangan(mungkin), dengan wignya yang berkibar-kibar.

 _Begitu menjengkelkan..._

 **SFX no 9: Pintu geser tertutup dengan normalnya**

Yuuma tersenyum melihat tingkah Sona.

* * *

 _Itu pertama kalinya aku menyentuhnya, kuakui ini menakjubkan..._

Terlihat dua bagian wajah menyatu menjadi sebuah gambar perempuan yang identik, kiri Sona semntara kanan Yuuma. Mereka memejamkan matanya, dan berekspresi dingin.

 _Yang kulihat tadi bukan Yuuma, namun ketakutanku sendiri yang kulihat sebenarnya. Aku melihat diriku yang begitu iri dengan Yuuma...atau melihat diriku yang tidak mau menerima keberadaan Yuuma..._

* * *

"Kamu akhirnya jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri, Sona."

Rias ternyata diam-diam menguping pembicaraan Sona dengan Naruto tadi. Ia bersembunyi di ujung lorong depan ruang klub.

Rias tersenyum, menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya (lebih tepatnya di bawah oppai-nya)

"Sepertinya sainganku nambah nih... Seorang gadis tak kasat mata ditambah dengan...seorang gadis yang tidak jujur dengan perasaanya sendiri..."

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6: Oblivion Maiden-**

"Ternyata, semua ini cukup melelahkan juga... Dipaksa menjadi pelayan... Mengurusi Rumah hantu... Dan kerjaan mendadak di OSIS... Dan menanggung rasa canggung saat harus terpaksa bekerja sebagai ketua OSIS dengan pakaian maid seperti ini..."

 ***TapTapTap***

 ***Kliiiing***

"Kita hanya terus mengulang-ulang... Kesalahan yang sama..."

"Eh-"

 ***Yami appeared!***

"Heh..."

"Gelap...Penuh dengan emosi negatif...Siapa kau?!"

 ***Smile***

"Seharusnya kau tahu, kan? Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya? Kurasa kamu... butuh mempelajarinya lagi!"

"KYA! _Itu_ akan meyerangku!"

 ***Getting Closer...***

"Raynale...mungkin...itulah diriku!?"

...

"Arkh!"

Sepertinya aku kembali merasakan kejadian yang sangat mengerikan kemarin, saat festival budaya.

Aku kembali memandangi foto tua, foto nenekku beserta dengan kakaknya...

"Apakah dia benar-benar..."

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Inilah piano yang bisa bunyi sendiri saat malam hari! Aku mencoba untuk _meng-exorcism_ , namun sepertinya kemampuanku masih lemah, Naruto-kun! Hanya kamu yang bisa melakukannya, Naruto-kun..."

Yang benar saja, masa ketua klub penelitian ilmu gaib kagak bisa yang beginian? Oke, untuk masalah saat dia ketakutan dengan Yuuma, aku masih bisa bekerja sama dengannya...

"Tenang, Rias-senpai! Aku akan mengatasinya!"

Dan untuk ini juga, aku juga bekerja sama dengannya...

"Aku menginjak...Kucing, kucing... dan aku injak sampai hancur dan mati..."

"Sepertinya sudah mulai mengamuk, Naruto-kun..."

"Rias-senpai, jangan khawatir... Aku akan menyelesaikan ini semuanya..."

 **Animation no 1: Great Excorsim by Naruto**

"Roh jahat... pergilah... HIAAAAT!"

"Uh..."

 **SFX no 1: Piano**

"Ahhhh... Tubuhku sakit! Aku kalah!"

 **SFX no 2: Piano**

"Bang! Aku...mati..."

Kenapa juga kamu berkata _aku mati_ , Yuuma? Kamu kan sudah jadi hantu...

"Hebat sekali kamu, Naruto-kun."

"Ah... Hehe...he..."

"Ano...Naruto...kun... Maukah kamu hari ini mampir ke rumahku? Yah...karena... kamu bisa mengajari diriku tentang pengusiran roh jahat...aku ini masih _newbie_ tentang hal itu..."

Warbasyah! Rias ternyata bisa membuat suara malu-malu kucing ternyata!

Dan, ternyata itu menimbulkan dampak yang cukup signifikan rupanya...

 **SFX no 3: Kursi ditendang**

"Humph!"

Yuuma kesal! Dampak yang sangat signifikan saudara-saudara semuanya!

"Ara- ternyata hantunya masih disini rupanya... Atau kurasa tidak, mungkin efek dari kemampuanmu, Naruto-kun, yang membuat roh jahat tersiksa begitu hebatnya."

* * *

 ***Kliiiing***

 _Sampai kapan kamu begini terus..._

 ***Smile***

* * *

Pagi ini, secerah seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasa aku melangkah menuju ke sekolah. Dan seperti biasa(lebih tepatnya akhir-akhir ini...) Yuuma menyambutku di gerbang masuk sekolah.

"Selamat Pagi, Naruto-kun!"

Dan ia memelukku dengan semangat seperti biasanya.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan dikelasmu seperti biasanya, oke?"

Dan ia berkata seperti itu seperti biasanya. Yah, meski aku tidak membencinya sih.

 ***In Class***

"Ahhhh...Ahhhhh...Ahhh..."

Kepalaku mulai mendidih...

-Smile-

"Yuuma-san, ini terlalu sempit..."

"Benar juga, Naruto-kun...Namun aku menyukainya kok, Te-He!"

Yah, aku tahu alasan mengapa Yuuma menyukainya... Karena sekarang Yuuma berpangku layaknya aku menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style.

"Naruto-kun, jawabanmu ini salah lho."

"Benarkah? Wah, harus diperbaiki lagi nih..."

"Aku pintar, kan? Naruto-kun..."

"Yah, karena kamu sudah melihatnya ratusan kali. Tapi ya, kenapa kamu tidak mengingat masa lalumu?"

"Tak apa. Yang penting aku sekarang hidup di masa ini, dengan bahagia."

Hidup? Yang benar saja. Kamu kan sudah mati. Kamu kan hantu.

"Naruto-kun, tak biasanya kamu memakai kacamata."

"Yah..begitulah..."

Sekarang aku lebih memilih memakai kacamata daripada lensa kontak. Rasanya tidak nyaman gimana gitu saat memakai lensa kontak. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai kacamata ber-frame segi empat bewarna hitam. Dan aku tidak mengenakannya setiap saat, hanya ketika aku berada di kelas untuk pelajaran, belajar, membaca sesuatu, serta bermain game.

"Meski begitu, kamu cocok kok mengenakannya..."

Aku sedikit senang dipuji oleh Yuuma.

 ***Boing***

Aku merasakan gunung kembar yang sangat empuk di lengan kananku. Dan, itu membuatku sedikit agak #*&*^*% (sensor).

"Kamu terlalu dekat, Yuuma-san..."

"Eh- apa kamu tidak menyukainya?"

"Yah... Tapi aku penasaran, mengapa kamu mau melakukan hal ini hampir sepanjang hari?"

"Karena aku menyukainya. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Eeeeehhhhhh- Ingin bersamaku? Mengapa?"

Jujur aku sedikit terkejut dan sempat terbang(perasaannya).

"Apakah aku perlu alasan untuk bersamamu?"

"Yah..."

"Em...Mungkin karena aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun."

"Eeehhhh- Ah..."

Ada apa ini? Biasanya laki-laki kalau di bilangin begitu sama gadis cantik pasti akan merasa sangat senang. Namun, aku justru merasakan sebaliknya. Ini, sedikit... aneh...

Ada yang salah...

 **SFX no 4: Bel istirahat**

"Ayo Naruto-kun! Kita makan siang bersama-sama di atap!"

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, tanganku langsung ditarik olehnya. Ia mengajakku pergi makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Ia begitu senang sekali sebelum...

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita makan bersama-sama."

Rias datang untuk mengajakku makan siang bersamanya.

Dan itu membuat Yuuma cemberut, kesal.

"Humph-"

Kami sekarang berada di kantin outdoor, dan kami menikmati bekal kami masing-masing. Rias terlihat sangat anggun ketika memakan bekalnya. Dan juga, ada sedikit rona merah di pipi Rias.

Sementara diriku, sedikit canggung sekaligus ngeri! Karena aku terus ditatap dengan tatapan penuh tusukan mematikan dari murid-murid yang merasa iri!

Yah, karena aku mungkin adalah bocah sialan yang beruntung bisa makan berdua dengan wanita terpopuler di sekolah.

Perasaan canggung yang kualami langsung hilang seketika ketika aku melihat Yuuma yang langsung duduk di atas meja, menghalangi diriku dengan Rias. Lantas aku memasang ekspresi aneh.

Dan Rias yang melihatku seperti ini, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Apa ada gangguan?"

"Yah...eto... Aku sedikit canggung."

Rias kemudian melihat sekeliling.

"Tak apa, Naruto-kun. Santai saja... kau tahu... aku sungguh...bahagaia...bersamamu..."

"Ada apa, Rias-senpai?"

Dan, Yuuma dengan seenak jidatnya langsung mengambil sandwich bekalku dan langsung dimakannya habis! Ya, habis tak bersisa!

"Ara, apa bekalmu sudah habis, Naruto-kun? Cepatnya..."

"Yaaah hehehe, aku agak lapar hari ini..."

"Kalau begitu, ini. Buatanku sendiri lho."

Rias langsung menyodorkan telur gulung kepadaku, berusaha menyuapiku.

Jujur, aku sangat canggung dan dibuat salah tingkah olehnya.

 ***Plak***

Yuuma langsung menyamparnya. Sumpit serta telur gulung langsung jatuh bergelimpangan di lantai.

Karena kaget, aku langsung melihat Yuuma. Ia terlihat begitu gelap...

"Ara, sepertinya aku terlalu gugup. Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku akan membersihkannya."

Rias meminta maaf kepadaku, mengambil sumpit-nya yang terjatuh, kemudian langsung bergegas pergi.

Kembali aku memandangi Yuuma, dan ekspresinya berangsur-angsur lebih suram...

Ada sesuatu yang tak beres, sebaiknya aku menemui Sona untuk hal ini...

* * *

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu."

"Aku juga... Sona-senpai."

Kami bertemu saat perjalanan menuju ruang klub. Wajah Sona terlihat sangat serius.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mempelajari banyak hal tentangnya, aku pernah membaca suatu teori, selain ketika kamu sangat-sangat takut sehingga ketakutanmu menjadi ilusi yang nyata, ternyata hal itu bisa membuat kita melihat sisi lain..."

"Apa maksudmu, senpai?"

"Yami Yuuma, wujud yang hampir serupa dengan Yuuma, namun penuh dengan emosi negatif. Keirian, kebencian, kemurkaan, kesedihan..."

Mendengar penjelasan Sona, aku teringat kembali saat di mana aku menemukan jasad Yuuma untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu aku melihat Yuuma sama persis apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sona, dan ia mencekikku...

"Itu semua merupakan hal-hal yang tidak kita ketahui tentang Yuuma, yang kepalanya bagaikan bantal bunga indah abadi."

Namun, aku tidak serta merta mensetujuinya. Aku harus bertindak hati-hati, setidaknya. Itulah yang dikatakan di dalam kepalaku.

"Tapi nampaknya Yuuma selalu ceria-"

"Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Eh-"

"Amano Yuuma tidak pernah marah. Dan itu benar-benar tidak wajar!"

Aku sedikit kaget. Aku sempat berpikir akan menyanggah pernyataan Sona tadi. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir, ketika aku merasa Yuuma marah kepadaku, namun setelahnya ia kembali ceria dan dekat denganku.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya marah atau membenci seseorang, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak yakin itu marah atau benci... Namun ia seperti cemberut. Ketika aku makan siang bersama Rias tadi."

"Kusimpulkan bahwa ia cemburu. Dia tidak marah maupun benci terhadap Rias. Dia juga begitu denganku, hanya ketika aku sedang bersama dirimu. Ah, I-itu tidak seperti apa yang kita lakukan saat ini!"

"Ah...aku masih bingung, Sona-senpai..."

"Ketika Yuuma memiliki emosi yang semencolok itu, membuatnya tidak lazim seperti biasanya pada dirinya selama ini. Karena Yuuma tidak pernah menampakkan emosi semencolok itu, mungkin karena ia tidak ingin. Tapi, tetap saja, Ia terlihat aneh."

"Tapi ia itu hantu. Masuk akal bahwa emosi duniawi sudah tidak ada di dalam dirinya, kan?"

"Mengapa kamu begitu cemasnya? Itu terlihat dari nada bicaramu..."

"Ah- I-itu karena..."

* * *

"Ah, Naruto-ku..."

Ia mengehentikannya karena ia melihat Naruto bersama Sona.

"Menyebalkan, bukan?"

"Eh-"

"Ingatlah aku... Apa dia berpura-pura tidak melihatmu..."

Yuuma hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi dingin.

* * *

 **[Monogatari Corner]**

 **Festival Akademi Kuoh**

"Selanjutnya, kita saksikan penampilan dari guru kita tercinta! Rossweisse-sensei!"

 **[Intro]**

 **We can still make it if we act now**

 **It'd be better if we retreated**

 **Before we get into more misunderstandings.**

 **(Staple stable)**

 **The needles that closed you up**

 **Somewhere along the way began to stab**

 **Into my heart... It hurts.**

 **It's your fault.**

 **Don't come here  
To this kind of, kind of me.  
Don't look  
To that kind of, kind of place.  
Don't let go of me  
With that kind of, kind of smile  
You make to any kind of person.**

 **Continuing on anywhere  
Just like the sky  
Swear to me an eternity that never ends.**

 **You're teasing and kind  
Just like the ocean.  
If you jump into my heart, accept me.**

 **You can't measure these feelings by their weight  
Because I convey them only to you now.**

"Sepertinya, lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Rossweisse-sensei untukmu, Issei-kun."

"Iyakah, Akeno-senpai?"

"Aku yakin tentang hal itu. Karena sebelum festival ini, saat kita membahas keikutsertaan klub kita festival ini di kelasmu, kamu selalu bertanya tentang Rossweisse-sensei. Dan konteksnya seperti kamu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Yah-ya aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Rosswiesse-sensei."

"Heeeeh benarkah? Wajahmu memerah tuh..."

"..."

* * *

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, memikirkan hubungan antara Yami Yuuma dengan Yuuma. Tidak, atau bisa dibilang Raynale dengan Yuuma."

"Raynale?"

"Aku pernah dibisikkan bahwa itu bernama Raynale."

"Meski begitu, kita masih tidak tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Raynale dengan Yuuma-san. Yang kutahu, wujud Raynale yang kamu maksudkan, pernah mencekikku saat aku pertama kali menemukan jasad Yuuma."

"Eh- mencekikmu?"

"Yup. Namun, aku mengiranya itu bayangan ketakutanku saja, dan aku kemudian ditemukan pingsan oleh Rias-senpai."

Sona kemudian memegangi dagunya.

"Mungkin itu bukanlah bayangan ketakutanmu, melainkan kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun aku pernah mendengar bahwa Yuuma sekarang tidak tahu tentang asal-usulnya, mungkin saat itu ia mengingat sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. dan kemudian muncul wujud Raynale yang mencekikmu, meski aku masih bingung mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi."

"Benarkah itu? Jadi yang kukira saat itu cuman ilusiku..."

"Mungkin saja itu kenyataan. Aku sempat kepikiran tentang kasusmu itu, namun ini hanyalah hipotesisku. Apakah kau pernah mendengar gangguan disosiasi identitas?"

"Ya. Seseorang yang memiliki beberapa kepribadian."

"Benar. Itu terjadi dimana individu mengalami stres yang cukup parah, dan akhirnya menciptakan banyak kepribadian untuk melindunginya dari stres tersebut."

"Apa mungkin?"

"Dia memaksakan kepribadian yang berbeda dan menanggung semua yang ia benci untuk melindungi dirinya. Jika hilang ingatannya Yuuma akibat keinginanya sendiri, maka tidak ada cara untuk memulihkan ingatanya karena semua itu sudah hilang! Kau juga mendunganya seperti itu, kan?"

Aku sangat terguncang. Kalau dilihat-lihat dari kondisi yang ada sepertinya masuk akal.

"Aku..."

 _Kenangan... dari masa laluku..._

 ***Kliiing***

 ** _Aku tidak mau melupakannya._**

 _Eh-_

"Jika Yuuma benar-benar menghilangkan ingatan dan perasaanya..."

 _Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya._

 ** _Apakah kau benar-benar lupa?_**

"Jika ingatanya terputus dan emosinya terwujud ke mereka sebagai sebuah entitas yang terpisah dari kemauanya..."

 _Tidak... Hentikan..._

 ** _Mau sampai kapan kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku?_**

"...maka Raynale merupakan salah satu aspek, bagian dari Yuuma. Itu seperti jati dirinya."

Sona langsung menoleh...

 _Hentikan!_

Aku pun juga langsung menoleh, dan kami sama-sama terkejut. Mendengar Yuuma berteriak...

"Yuuma!"

"Yuuma-san!"

 ***Kliiiing***

 **Animation no 2: Sepasang tangan menangkap lonceng jatuh**

 ** _Akhirnya kau menemukanku._**

"Ck-"

"Crap-"

"Naruto, sekarang kau mengerti kan?"

Aku, dengan ketegangan yang luar biasa, mengangguk.

"Ini sama seperti _sesuatu_ mencekiku waktu itu..."

 ** _Ya. Aku juga Yuuma. Aku masa lalumu. Aku adalah Hatimu. Namun, karena selama ini aku seperti tak dianggap, maka panggilah diriku Raynale. Padahal, aku ini jati dirimu..._**

 _Tidak..._

 ** _Aku ini kamu!_**

 _Tidak...aku bukan..._

 ** _Tidak jelek dan jahat sepertiku? Tidak, kau tidak. Tidak tenoda sepertiku? Tidak, kau tidak. Kau cantik..._**

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

 ** _Kita yang sama-sama rusak..._**

 _Kita?_

 ** _Kita akan terus menyesatkan segala sesuatu di sekitar kita sampai kita mewujudkan apa yang kita inginkan._**

"Yuuma-san!?"

Yuuma langsung berlari menjauh. Akupun langsung mengejarnya.

"Yuuma-san, Tunggu..."

*TapTapTap*

"Yuuma-san, Tunggu... Yuuma-san!"

Yuuma langsung menghentikan larinya.

"Tidak...ini bukan diriku..."

"Tapi Sona-senpai mengatakan bahwa kamu membuang masa lalulmu-"

"Tidak... Tidak!Tidak!"

Yuuma terus membelakangi diriku.

"Yuuma-san..."

Kemudian, perhatianku tertuju ke batu tua yang penuh ukiran tulisan yang ada di halaman di samping kiriku. Kemudian aku melangkah menuju ke batu tersebut. Entah mengapa, instingku berkata untuk menuju ke sana.

"Naruto-kun..."

Batu kutukan. Jadi memang benar adanya rumor yang beredar di sekolah ini. Siapa saja yang tertulis namanya di atas batu ini, akan mengalami kematian yang amat sangat tragis.

"Batu kutukan..."

"Eh- Yuuma-san? Apa kamu tahu tentang batu ini?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, nama yang terukir di sini tata letaknya sangat teratur..."

Meski tidak begitu kelihatan karena saat ini sudah senja, dan langit menjadi kemerahan, aku masih bisa membaca tulisan yang terukir dengan mendekatkan diriku ke batu tersebut.

Aku kemudian membersihkan lumpur-lumpur yang menghalangu ukiran di batu tersebut, kemudian...

 _Tahun 1953, Sebuah wabah menyebar, Siswa meninggal..._

"Apakah sebenarnya batu ini merupakan batu peringatan!?"

"Eh-"

Yuuma terkejut.

 _Ada sebuah epidemi enam puluh tahun yang lalu..._

 _Mereka menggunakan sesuatu yang dimaksudkan untuk menghibur orang mati dan untuk mengutuk orang lain..._

 _Amano... Yuuma!?_

"Apa berarti kematianmu disebabkan oleh wabah ini?"

"Jadi...aku meninggal karena wabah?"

"Kurasa tidak. Jasadmu ditemukan di ruang bawah tanah yang ada di ruang klub. Tidak mungkin jasadmu ada disana jika kamu memang benar-benar meninggal karena wabah."

"Lalu..."

Aku kemudian mengajak Yuuma untuk meninggalkan batu tersebut, dan kemudian menuju ke tangga luar yang ada di gedung tua ini.

"Aku pernah mendengar, dulu banyak masyarakat yang percaya bahwa mengorbankan seseorang dapat menghilangkan malapetaka yang sedang terjadi di lingkunganya. Mungkin saja, untuk menghilangkan wabah 60 tahun yang lalu seperti yang tertulis di batu itu, kamu dikorbankan..."

"Mungkin benar. Aku dikorbankan."

"Yuuma-san..."

"Meskipun itu ada sesuatu hal mungkin sangat tragis bagiku... Namun aku tidak merasa menyesal ataupun dendam. Jadi... aku yakin aku menawarkan diriku sendiri unruk dikorbankan! Aku yakin tentang hal itu!"

"Yah, aku rasa begitu..."

 **Apa benar begitu? Apa kau benar-benar lupa?**

Kami terkejut, tiba-tiba Raynale berada di atas sebuah pagar berkawat, sambil tersenyum mengerikan!

 **Kamu menghilangkan semua penyesalanmu, keburukanmu, dan semua kebencianmu karena kau tetap ingin cantik.**

"Eh-"

 **Ya.**

 **Kau sangat cantik karena kau menghilangkan kehendakmu. Aku mempunyai kenangan buruk dan perasaan yang tak bisa kutanggung sendiri!**

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau ingin lakukan kepadaku?! Aku mungkin pengecut, tapi bukan seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang...

 **Ingatlah! Jika tidak, kau akan mengulangi terus apa yang kau lakukan...**

 _Aku tidak ingat... Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya..._

 **Apa kau memaksakan kembali semuanya kepadaku?**

 **Apa kau melupakan semuanya lagi?**

"Tidak...Tidak!Tidak!"

 **Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kan?**

 **Dengan demikian, kau melahirkan perasaan yang buruk untuk dilihat.**

 **'Cemburu'**

Yuuma memebelalakan matanya.

 **Apa kau akan mengambil semua kecemburuanmu dan membuatku bertahan?**

"Tidak...aku tak pernah..."

 **Tak apa. Aku akan menerimanya.**

 **Bersama dengan kenangan.**

Raynale langsung menerjang ke arah kami, dan aku hanya bisa terpaku diam...

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sona-senpai!"

Aku kemudian melihat kembali Raynale yang menerkang ke arah kami. Namun, yang kulihat hanya pemandangan biasa, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Raynale.

Diriku hanya bisa merenung di atas ini...

Diriku hanya bisa melihat bayangan diriku yang terpantul di kaca yang sudah setengah pecah...

Diriku hanya bisa berbaring tak berdaya di sofa ini...

Dan diriku hanya bisa duduk, sangat tidak berdaya di kelas, sambil memadangi ke arah luar jendala, dimana _dia_ berada, melayang, menampakkan senyum yang sangat gelap...

Aku kembali menjalani rutinitas sekolahku seperti biasa. Dan juga Yuuma pada pagi hari ini terlihat seperti biasanya. Ramah menyapaku di depan gerbang, berada di pangkuanku saat pelajaran berlangsung, dan kembali bertemu Rias untuk mengajakku makan siang bersamanya. Namun, kali ini aku menolak ajakan Rias. Aku akan makan siang bersama Yuuma di atap gedung sekolah.

Aku memakan bekalku seperti biasa, dan sedikit-sedikit memandangi Yuuma yang berada di sampingku. Ia terlihat melamun...

"Ada apa, Yuuma-san?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Sedikit aneh...

"Nah, sekarang selanjutnya pelajaran sastra klasik jepang... Yah kurasa nanti aku akan tertidur nantinya..."

 _Aku takut._

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas, Yuuma-san."

 _Aku takut._

 _Ketika kamu melihatku... matamu merefleksikan aku seperti cermin..._

 _Siapa..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Siapa..._

 _..._

 _Siapakah dirimu?_

 _Aku tidak ingin mengingat perasaanku._

 _Aku tidak ingin mengingat masa laluku._

"Ada apa, Yuuma-san?"

Aku melihat Yuuma berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

Dan kemudian...

Rasanya aku telah didorong dengan kekuatan penuh...oleh...

Yuuma!?

 ***BLANK***

 **...**

* * *

 ** _The things you give me  
are all so precious,  
such as my loneliness  
or a brief smile from you._**

 ** _Even though we're right next to each other,  
we are unable to get into physical contact.  
Will our hearts gradually change their shapes,  
just like how the phasing moon does?_**

 ** _I begin to dance,  
holding tightly in my arms the things you gave me,  
such as your unfulfilled promise  
or my never-parching tears._**

 _Diriku yang tertatih-tatih..._

 _Di depan gerbang, dan tak ada seorangpun di sana yang selalu menyabutku..._

 _Di dalam kelas, aku merasa sendiri..._

 _Yang sebelumnya terasa cukup menyenangkan_

 _Diriku yang tertaih-tatih..._

 _Berjalan menuju ke ruang klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal..._

"Oh... hai. Bisakah kamu melihat diriku?"

Eh-

"Apakah kamu tahu siapa diriku?"

Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yuuma-san! Ini aku! Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Yuuma-san...

"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** **Recollection Maiden**

"Siapa kamu? Maaf, kurasa aku telah melupakanmu."

"Ini aku, Yuuma-san. Uzumaki Naruto..."

Yuuma... Mengapa... Mengapa... kau tidak ingat diriku, Yuuma...

"Benar, Naruto-kun, kan? Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun. Dan, Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun."

"Eh-"

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

Apakah perjuanganku untuk datang di ruang klub ini sia-sia? Apakah rasa sakit yang selama ini kutahan dengan begitu kerasnya sia-sia saja?

"Aku yakin, kamu akan membuatku menderita. Itu sebabnya aku melupakan tentangmu. Maka dari itu, jangan pernah menemui diriku lagi, Naruto-kun."

Dadaku serasa tertusuk ribuan pedang. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk membendung rasa sakit ini, beserta air mata ini...

"Maafkan aku. Lukamu pasti akibat dari perbuatan dirimu. Jadi, lebih baik kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

Aku berusaha menggapai Yuuma dengan tanganku...

"Hentikan. Jangan sentuh diriku."

Aku terhenti oleh ucapanya. Kutundukkan kepalaku sejenak, lantas aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari ruang klub ini.

...

"Apa kamu bisa berjalan sendiri, Naruto-kun? Butuh bantuanku?"

Aku bertemu Sona di koridor penghubung antara bangunan lama dengan bangunan sekolah yang baru.

"Tidak, tidak perlu Sona-senpai. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Sona memandangiku dengan seksama.

"Ayo kita ke atap sekolah, jika kamu kesulitan untuk menaiki tangganya, aku akan membantumu. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

* * *

Aku menceritakan semuanya, semua kejadian yang kualami tadi di ruang klub. Aku menceritakannya sambil menahan emosiku serta air mataku yang terus-menerus ingin keluar. Sona yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit iba, namun ia tetap tenang dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Jadi benar ia menghilangkan ingatannya sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia melakukanya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, dari kenangan yang cukup menyakitkan."

Aku terus tertunduk, tak kuasa diriku menahan perasaan sakit ini...

"Dia mendorongmu kan? Hingga jadi begini..."

"Yuuma-san tidak pernah melakukanya..."

Mengapa aku harus mengelak? Bukannya aku melihat Yuuma berada di atas sana saat aku terjatuh?

"Ia menghindari dirimu, kau tahu? Bukankah kamu menceritakan semua kejadian tadi di klub kepadaku, kan?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu alasannya mengapa ia mendorongmu dan menghilangkan ingatannya... Mungkin untuk menghapuskan rasa bersalahnya atau apa..."

Sona terus memandangi langit kelabu yang menyelimuti sekolah ini, pertanda hujan akan segera turun membahasi sekolah ini.

"Ia tidak ingat siapa dirimu...dia amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Suatu bentuk penyakit hilang ingatan yang dialami oleh manusia, yang disebabkan dari kecelakaan yang cukup fatal atapun dari trauma yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi dalam kasusnya, ia menghilangkan ingatanya mungkin secara sengaja, untuk menutupi traumanya dan juga mungkin rasa bersalahnya."

"Apa seperti seseorang yang dulunya sering dimarahi karena melakukan sesuatu, kemudian setelah dewasa ia menjadi seseorang yang sering menaati apa yang diperintahkan pada dirinya, namun, jika kenangan menyakitkan pada masa lalunya mengahntui dirinya kembali, ia akan menyimpang, bukan? Dan kemudia ia menjadi seperti biasanya, layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Sona sedikit mengrenyitkan dagunya, tampaknya ia kurang begitu paham dengan penjelasanku.

"Mungkin saja. Jika begitu, tak salah bahwa kepribadian merupakan produk dari kenangan masa lalu. Dan kamu akan bebas jika kamu melupakan semuanya. Ia telah melupakan dirimu, ia telah kehilangan ingatan tentang dirimu, untuk menghilangkan trauma yang sangat menyakitkan dirinya. Dan, mungkin Yuuma yang sekarang berbeda dari Yuuma yang kau kenal."

Air mataku mulai berjatuhan.

"Jadi... Inikah akhir dari semuanya..."

Sona mulai merasa iba keapdaku.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Aku dan Yuuma-san pada awalnya membentuk klub Investigasi Akativitas Paranormal untuk mengungkapkan masa lalunya, namun jika pada akhirnya ia tidak mau mengingatnya..."

Sona langsung menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Jadi, kau menyerah?"

"..."

Sona tanpa diduga tertawa kecil, sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalaku.

"Kamu menyerah begitu saja? Apa perlu aku memanjangkan rambutku dan mengenakan lensa kontak, agar aku mirip denganya?"

"Eh-"

"Kuberitau sesuatu, Aku sangat iri kepadanya, Jujur aku mengaguminya. Kamu menyukainya kan?"

"...emm...ya..."

"Kamu ingin terus bersamanya, kan?"

"...emm...ya..."

"Maka dari itu, perjuangkanlah dia."

"Tapi..."

"Lakukanlah menurut kata hati kecilmu, dan satu lagi... Aku mencintaimu..."

"Eh- EEEEHHHHH! Apa kamu bercanda, Sona-senpai?"

"Mungkin... Tapi diriku sudah kalah dalam pertaruhan ini."

"..."

* * *

Aku berjalan kesana-kemari, tak tentu arah, di gedung sekolah ini. Aku terus memikirkan perkataan Sona tadi.

Menuruti kata hati kecilku...

Jujur, aku ingin bersama Yuuma.

Namun, sebagian diriku masih bimbang...

 _Jangan pernah menemui diriku lagi, Naruto-kun..._

"Yuuma...san..."

Aku bertemu dengan Yuuma, yang sedang menatap bagian dinding gedung ini. Ia sempat menoleh kepadaku, namun dengan ekspresi yang tak mengenal diriku.

Aku tertunduk, kemudian langsung berbalik, berjalan secepatnya menjauh darinya.

Aku terus memaksakan diriku untuk berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, padahal diriku ini sedang terluka cukup beratnya, sehingga harus menggunakan sepasang kruk.

"Naruto-kun..."

Aku bertemu Rias di salah satu koridor di gedung ini.

"Hati-hati, Naruto-kun. Biar kubantu..."

"Tidak usah, Rias-senpai. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Aku terus memaksakan berjalan dengan hati yang gundah gulana.

Dan...

 ***Bruk***

"Naruto-kun! Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, namun rasa sakit langsung menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku kesulitan...

"Sini biar kubantu."

Rias membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Naruto-kun."

"Ah...iya... Aku hanya belum terbiasa berjalan dengan kruk."

Tiba-tiba Rias merangkulkan tangan kiriku ke tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membantumu, Naruto-kun. Jadi jangan sungkan."

* * *

Kami sekarang berada di kantin outdoor, dan aku sedang _disuapin_ oleh Rias. Banyak yang memberi tatapan mematikan kepadaku, karena aku bocah kelewat beruntung yang mendapatkan service dari wanita idola sekolah.

Dan itu membuatku sangat gugup dan sungkan.

"Bilang 'Ah'…"

Aku sangat gugup sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan perintahnya.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun? Ayo bilang 'Ah'….."

"Ano, Rias-senpai. Apa ini baik-baik saja? Aku merasa aku setelah ini akan dibunuh…."

Aku menatap sekelilingku. Aku banyak dikasih Death Glare!?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melindungimu, Naruto-kun. Ayo sekarang 'Ah'…."

Aku menghela napasku.

"Ba…."

Aku langsung disuapin Rias begitu ada kesempatan mulutku terbuka. Daging panggang yang dimasak Rias sangat enak sekali, sampai-sampai aku speechless…

"Enak, Naruto-kun?"

Aku mengangguk.

Melihat responku, Rias kemudian tersenyum. Dan itu membuatku sedikit terpesona. Rias menunjukkan senyuman yang begitu indahnya, sangat indah.

Dan kemudian…

Aku merasa melihat Yuuma berdiri, dengat rambutnya yang berkibar, menatap jauh…

 ***Deg***

Aku kemudian memastikannya sekali lagi…

…..

….

Dan itu hanyalah sebuah ilusiku semata.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun? Melamun begitu…."

"Ah… tidak apa-apa, Rias-senpai."

"Kalau begitu, lagi 'Ah'…..'

Rias kembali menyuapiku, kali ini telur dadar gulung yang terlihat sangat enak.

Kami begitu menikmatinya. Bahkan Rias terlihat sangat bahagia dengan momen-momen ini.

"…"

Sona dengan sekotak susu di genggamannya hanya dapat memandang kami…..

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya, waktuku di sekolah begitu menyenangkan. Rias terus-menerus menyapaku dan mengajakku makan siang bersama. Kami semakin akrab, dengan dihiasi oleh canda tawa. Hari-hari yang begitu menyenangkan.

Sona, terus menatapi kami, dengan kepala yang penuh banyak pikiran keheranan.

"….."

Hari ini, aku melihat teman-teman sekelasku sedang bermain basket. Jika aku tidak terluka, pasti aku akan ikut bermain.

"Naruto, tunjukkan lemparan kelas atasmu itu!"

Salah satu temanku mengoper bolanya kepadaku.

"Eh-"

"Ayo, Naruto!"

"Oke!"

Aku mengiyakan permintaan temanku, dengan sekuat tenaga aku melemparkan bola ke arah ring basket yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Dan…..

Masuk!

"WOW, hebat sekali! Tak salah jika kamu andalan kelas kami saat festival olahraga!"

Teman-teman sekelasku memuji kemampuanku. Mereka tak salah memujiku, karena aku sangat mahir dalam olahraga, terutama olahraga bola besar macam basket, voli, dan juga sepak bola.

"Sekali lagi Naruto!"

"Eh- Sudahlah, nanti setelah aku pulih, kita main bareng….."

"Aku ingin melihat tembakan _ace_ -mu itu, Naruto-kun."

Tiba-tiba saja Rias berada di sampingku. Dan itu membuat teman sekelasku terpana melihatnya.

"Oke baiklah…. Yosha!"

Aku kembali menembakkan bola basket menuju ke arah ring. Bola tersebut meluncur dengan mulusnya, tepat jalur untuk masuk ke dalam ring. Namun…..

 ***Buuuuk***

Tiba-tiba saja, entah darimana, bola voli melayang menabrak bola basket lemparanku sehingga tidak jadi masuk ke dalam ring.

"Oy…oy…. Kok malah diganggu sih."

Aku, yang masih kaget dengan kejadian ini, kemudian memandangi sekeliling…

"Sayang sekali yah…"

Perkataan Rias membuyarkan diriku.

"Ah…,,,,,"

"Tapi aku tetap mengagumimu kok."

Rias mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Dan Sona, kembali memandangi kami, namun ia juga memandangi sesuatu, seolah menyadari keberadaan sesuatu…

* * *

 **SFX no 1: Sound of Rain**

"Mengapa kamu memanggilku kesini, Sona-senpai?"

Aku kembali diajak ketemuan oleh Sona di tempat yang sama saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Sepertinya, Sona akan membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Naruto-kun, apa ini benar-benar yang kamu inginkan?"

Aku kaget mendengar perkataan Sona.

"Apa maksudmu, Sona-senpai?"

Mendengar jawabanku, Sona hanya menghela napasnya.

"Nah, terserahlah."

"Beritahu aku, Aku penasaran!"

Karena Sona terlihat begitu banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan, namun malah ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk itu, jadinya aku memaksanya untuk berbicara.

"Apa benar ini lebih baik untukmu?"

 _Sona memandangi batu berukiran Yuuma….._

"Jika itu yang terjadi, aku tidak akan mengganggumu tentang hal itu lagi."

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar perkataan ambigu dari Sona.

"Ayo! Jelaskan kepadaku. Ini tidak seperti Sona-senpai biasanya. Apa yang ingin kamu katakana tentang diriku?"

"Ck-"

Sona langsung menerjang ke arahku, dan kemudian memegang bahuku dengan eratnya.

"Dengarkan! Sungguh aku menganggumi dirinya! Tapi mengapa kamu malah…"

 _Sona mengingat kembali saat dimana ia memandangi diriku yang bersenang-senang bersama Rias…._

"Kamu malah….kamu malah….."

 _Sona mengingat kembali, bola voli yang dilemparkan oleh Yuuma, dan ketika kembali memantul setelah bertubrukan dengan bola basket lemparan Naruto, Yuuma memainkannya dengan perasaan gundah gulana….._

"Kamu malah….. Kamu malah…."

Sona terus mengatakan hal itu sambil terisak.

"Ada apa….. Sona-senpai….. Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengkhawatirkan diriku!"

"Tapi…."

 ***Kliiing***

Tiba-tiba saja, Sona terlempar ke belakang, seolah-olah ada yang menariknya dengan paksa. Dan ia jatuh terjembab di rumput yang basah oleh air hujan.

"Sona-senpai, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Dengan susah payah aku berjalan untuk menolongnya.

Namun, aku berhenti karena Sona mampu bangkit. Namun untuk sementara ini ia duduk, dan memikirkan sesuatu…

"Apa….apa maksudnya itu?"

 ***Kliiing***

"Eh-"

Begitu mendengarnya, Sona langsung menatap langit yang tertutup awan abu-abu.

"Lonceng….."

* * *

Aku dan Rias kembali makan siang bersama, dan menikmatinya seperti biasanya. Kami saling bersendau gurau dan tertawa bersama, membicarakan topik-topik beragam, dan banyak hal lainnya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu minum, Naruto-kun mau apa?"

"Kamu saja yang pilih, Rias-senpai. Aku akan menerimanya."

Ia tersenyum.

Rias kemudian beranjak dari kursinya untuk membeli minuman.

Kemudian pandanganku tertuju pada jurnal aktivitas klub yang dibawa Rias tadi. Mungkin ini jurnal aktivitas klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang diketuainya. Namun setelah aku mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan lebih seksama, ternyata ini adalah jurnal aktivitas klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal.

Karena itu, aku kemudian membaca-baca isinya. Dan menemukan satu halaman dengan tulisan yang membuatku….

 _Kamu tidak bisa memaksakannya, Naruto. Yuuma (love) Naruto._

"Yuuma…."

Jurnal yang kubaca tiba-tiba terjatuh…

Aku kembali mengingat Yuuma, senyumannya yang indah, kecantikan serta keanggunan dirinya, keseksian tubuhnya…..

"Itu mengingatkanku….. Kapan terakhir kalinya aku memanggil namanya?"

Aku merenung….

"Apa kamu bereda di sektiar sini, Yuuma-san….."

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Dan tentu saja, ia tidak berada di sana.

Aku kemudian memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum.

"Ini minumannya, Naruto-kun."

Rias kemudian menyodorkan sekotak jus.

"Terima kasih, Rias-senpai."

Rias tersenyum, dan kemudian duduk kembali di depanku.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini anginnya cukup kuat yah, sampai-sampai aku harus melindungi rokku dari efek yang dapat ditimbulkannya…"

Aku memandangi jurnal aktivitas klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal, dan itu membuat diriku mengacuhkan perkataan Rias.

Dan itu disadari olehnya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Rias!"

Tiba-tiba saja kedua teman Rias langsung menerjang ke arahnya.

"Ah, bikin kaget saja kalian berdua. Ada apa?"

"Eeeehhhh, jadi diakah Naruto-kun yang sering kamu bicarakan?"

Kedua teman Rias kemudian memandangi diriku.

"Eeeehhh….."

Salah satu teman Rias mendekatiku dengan senyum yang sedikit mencurigakan

"Ia ternyata ganteng juga."

Satunya lagi memujiku dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Aku bisa melihat mengapa Rias bisa menyukaimu!"

Akibat dari perkataan temannya, Wajah Rias langsung berubah menjadi kepiting rebus!

"Hey, Apa yang kamu semua bicarakan?! Ah mou!"

"Kamu selalu memberitahu kita bagaimana kerennya dia, Rias."

Aku yang memandangnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Ini tugas kita sebagai teman untuk mengujinya."

Kedua teman Rias terus menggodanya, membuat wajah Rias semakin merah.

"Aku tidak…"

"Sampai jumpa kembali, Rias. Maaf telah menggangumu."

Dan akupun hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Rias terus membelakangiku, serta menunjukkan gerak-gerik malu-malu.

"Umm… Kamu tahu….. tidak ada yang tahu ini…. Aku selalu berpikir kamu keren karena kamu bisa begitu tegas dan dapat diandalkan!"

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melongo.

"Itu sebabnya aku mengagumimu…."

Kamu terlalu berlebihan, Rias. Aku tidak seperti itu sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak keren sama sekali, kok."

"Kamu memang keren, Naruto-kun. Kamu benar-benar keren ketika memecahkan semua misteri-misteri di sekolah ini. Dan juga kamu sangat keren saat kamu menyelamatkanku waktu itu….."

"….."

"Kamu sangat terbuka sekali ketika seseorang meminta pertolongan kepadamu, dan kamu akan menolongnya dengan sepenuh hatimu serta mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu. Itulah hal yang luar biasa yang kutemukan di dalam dirimu."

"Aku mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk seseorang?"

"Ano…. Apa kamu sudah mempunyai orang yang kamu sukai?"

"Seseorang yang aku sukai…."

Aku langsung teringat Yuuma...

Yuuma…..

Aku kemudian tersenyum.

"Iya…."

"Sudah kuduga, Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu itu tapi…..tapi… aku akan terus mencobanya!"

"Maafkan aku, Rias-senpai. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Baiklah, hati-hati Naruto-kun."

 _Jadi, aku kalah dalam perebutan hati Naruto-kun….._

* * *

 **BGM: [Nao Hiiragi-Requiem]**

"Hey! Naruto-kun! Apa yang kamu lakukan!"

Sona berusaha mecegahku untuk menuju ke ruang klub.

"Aku ingin ke ruang klub! Aku ingin menemui Yuuma-san!"

"Kamu…kamu…. Kamu bahkan tidak bisa melihat dia lagi!"

Sona dengan gigihnya terus berusaha menahanku.

"JIka perasaanku ini nyata, Aku akan bisa melihatnya sekali lagi!"

"Dia telah lupa segalanya! Tidak peduli apa yang kamu lakukan, dia tidak akan ingat! Dia tidak akan mengingat apa yang ia benci…."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

Aku berteriak.

 _Apakah kamu pernah…._

"Jika kenangan adalah hatinya, aku tidak ingin dia lebih dari itu!"

 _memberitahukan aku…._

"Aku tidak ingin Yuuma-san melupakanku juga…."

 _tentang perasaanmu._

"Naruto….."

 _Aku yakin…._

"Yuuma-san…"

 _suara lembutmu akan…._

"Yuuma-san!"

 _mengguncang jiwaku._

 _Dan aku akan meneteskan air mata….._

"Yuuma-san….."

 _yang berkilauan seperti bintang._

"Yuuma-san….."

Aku terisak.

Aku ingin melihatnya….

"Yuuma-san!"

Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Apa?"

Aku menoleh, dan aku melihatnya berdiri disana….

"Yuuma…san…."

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju Yuuma, dan kugenggam tangannya.

"Ayo ikut denganku, Yuuma-san."

Kamu mungkin tidak ingat,

Tapi kita makan siang bersama,

Berjalan berkeliling bersama,

Tidur bersama,

Berbincang-bincang bersama,

Bersenda-gurau bersama,

Dan memecahkan misteri-misteri bersama-sama.

Aku tersesat dan bertemu dirimu di depan cermin besar di bangunan tua…..

Kami menemukan jasad-mu di bawah gedung dan mendirikian klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal…!

….

Aku membawa dirinya di atas atap gedung bangunan sekolah tua ini, dengan banyaknya guguran daun yang bewarna merah autumn, berterbangan dengan lembutnya oleh angin.

"Kamu….siapa?"

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Aku Uzumaki Naruto yang banyak menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu denganmu. Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal, klub yang menyenangkan bagiku. Aku ingin tahu tentangmu, untuk melihat ke masa lalumu. Tetapi, apa yang aku sangat ingin tahu tentangmu…. Adalah hatimu!"

Yuuma terbelalak.

"Kenapa….?"

"Karena… karena aku…. Mencintaimu, Yuuma-san!"

 **Animation no 1: Autumn leaves**

Aku akhirnya mengatakannya. Kuluapkan semua persaanku di dalamnya. Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya di dalam hatiku.

"Mengapa kamu terlihat begitu sedih?"

 **SFX no 2: Hembusan angin**

"Tolong ingatlah! Meskipun hanya sedikit! Jika itu sulit, maka jangan lupakan diriku sekarang!"

 ***Bruuuk***

Aku terjatuh, karena terus memasakkan diriku untuk berjalan, dan juga diriku menimpa Yuuma…..

Dan aku memegangi kedua gunung kembar miliknya!

"Yu..Yu..Yuuma-san. A-aku minta maaf!"

Yuuma yang tadi berekspresi kaget, sekarang ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata, dan tersenyum.

"Ak..aku….em…"

Yuuma dengan tangannya, menahan tanganku untuk tetap memegangi dirinya.

"Kamu menyentuhku lagi. Persis dimana kamu menyentuhku untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto-kun…."

"Yuuma-san… Apa ingatanmu…."

"Aku mengingat semua tentang dirimu, Naruto. Kamu tahu kenapa? Disini. Bisakah kamu merasakan betapa cepat jantungku berdetak?"

"Yuuma-san…."

Kemudian ia memelukku.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yuuma."

"Naruto…."

 ***TapTapTap***

"Sudah kuduga!"

Tiba-tiba saja Rias-senpai berada di sini. Aku jadi salah tingkah karena sekarang aku memeluk Yuuma.

"Kamu menyukai hantu bangunan sekolah tua, Yuuma-san! Bagus-bagus!"

Rias bertepuk tangan, entah itu tanda memuji, hormat, atau apa.

'Diriku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi. Selamat, Yuuma-san… meskipun aku tidak bisa…... sebenarnya dirimu hingga membuat Naruto-kun jatuh hati kepadamu…'

Rias membalikkan badannya, memejamkan matanya dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

Aku memandangi Yuuma yang berada di pelukkanku. Ia memejamkan matanya, wajahnya begitu bahagia.

Aku mencintaimu, Yuuma.

 **...**

* * *

Aku membuka-buka galeri foto lama, dan kemudian terhenti tepat di foto yang menampakkan Yuuma-san yang sedang bermain dengan seorang anak kecil, beserta nenekku yang memandanginya.

"Jika Yuuma memisahkan perasaan dan ingatan tentang Naruto, maka kemana kenangan itu akan pergi?"

 ***Kliiing***

"Bunyi lonceng…"

Aku kemudian memandang sumber suara lonceng tersebut, dan kemudian aku kaget, karena melihat sesuatu yang berdiri disana.

"Raynale…"

 ***Kliiing***

Aku melihat lonceng yang menggantung di tangannya.

"Jangan-jangan waktu itu….."

Aku mengingat kembali ketika aku tiba-tiba terjatuh ke belakang saat diriku berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Jadi kau…."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Ia tersenyum dengan mengerikan!

"Siapa…kau….?"

Senyum mengerikan….. Raynale….

 **~To be continued~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Malice Maiden**

 ***Kliiing***

 _Khu khu khu-_

Sona melototkan matanya.

 _Kebencian, ketakutan, kesepian, kesedihan..._

Jantung Sona semakin berdetak kencang.

 _Kesedihan..., Cemburu..., Penderitaan,..._

Tambah kencang...

 _..._

 _..._

 _Penderitaan..._

"Guh-"

...

"Sona..."

"Arrrrkkkkkhhhhh!"

"Sona ada apa? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sona yang tadi sempat berteriak dan tak terkendali, kini ia kembali sadar akibat perkataan Rias.

"Ah, Rias, tidak apa-apa kok."

Sona mengatakannya sambil menutup album foto yang dibawanya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit keringat yang menetes akibat rasa tegangnya tadi.

"Kamu yakin?"

Rias yang melihatnya sepertinya tidak percaya akan jawaban Sona.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Rias."

Sona mempertegas kembali jawabannya, sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Rias kembali melihat secara sekilas ke arah Sona, kemudian ia menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu baik-baik saja."

Sona kemudian melihat pojok ruangan, tempat dimana Raynale tadi menapakkan dirinya, yang membuat adrenalin Sona sempat memuncak tadi.

Tidak ada...

Sona tidak melihat _sesuatu_ apapun sekarang.

"Hal tersebut terjadi lagi..."

* * *

Di pagi yang cukup cerah namun bersuhu cukup dingin ini, aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Lukaku sudah sembuh total, jadinya aku tidak memakai kruk lagi. Ketika aku sudah mendekati gerbang utama sekolah...

"Naruto-kun!"

Suara ceria dari seorang _gadis_ yang kusuka menyambutku. Yuuma melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil meneriaki namaku dengan cerianya.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuma-san."

Aku membalas teriakannya dengan nada sungkan. Aku melakukannya karena ingin menghindari pandangan aneh dari murid-murid lainnya di sekitarku.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun, cepatlah! Kamu kok sangat lamban! Ayo lari!"

Masa bodohlah, aku menanggapi teriakan Yuuma dengan senyuman, kemudian berlari untuk sampai di gerbang sekolah dengan cepat.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun!"

Ia langsung memeluku begitu aku sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"A...a...apa yang kamu lakukan, Yuuma-san!?"

"Kamu tidak melihatnya? Aku sedang memelukmu. Apa kamu senang?"

"Emmm...Yaaah..."

Aku sedikit mulai salah tingkah.

"Maksudku, kamu mencintaiku, bukan?"

Eh-

Kemudian aku teringat kejadian kemarin di atap sekolah. Begitu mengingatnya, wajahku langsung memerah.

"Atau kamu berbohong kepadaku?"

Yuuma kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"A...aku tidak berbohong..."

Aku memang mencintai Yuuma. Sangat mencintainya.

"Kalau begitu, katakan sekali lagi. Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Naruto-kun."

"Eh-"

"Jadi kamu bohong, Naru..."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Kalau begitu, Ayo katakan, Naruto-kun."

Wajahku sekarang pasti sudah menjadi layaknya kepiting rebus. Aku malu berat tahu! Jika kulakukan permintaan Yuuma, pasti aku ditatap dengan pandangan aneh oleh orang lain!

"...A...aku...mencintaimu..."

Aku mengatakannya dengan suara pelan.

"Eeehh, aku tidak dapat mendengarnya, Naruto-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Aku mengatakannya dengan menaikkan nadaku, namun masih terdengar pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, Naruto-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Aku mengatakannya kembali. Tentu saja nadanya sudah kunaikkan, sedikit...

"Aku masih tidak bisa mendengarnya, Naruto-kun. Lebih keras lagi dong..."

Huft, baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Yuuma...

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Lebih keras lagi, Naruto-kun."

"AKU MENCINTA..."

Seseorang menepuk bahuku secara tiba-tiba, yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis penyelamat diriku dari rasa malu yang amat luar biasa, Sona!

Aku berhutang budi padamu, Sona.

"Apakah kau kelompok pelawak?"

Aku mencabut kembali perkataanku tadi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kelompok pelawak?! Padahal kami sudah masuk ke bagian yang bagus tadi, tapi kau malah mengganggu kami!"

Yuuma tidak terima dengan perkataan Sona. Baru kali ini aku melihat Yuuma bersikap seperti ini.

"Bukannya kau yang menganggu dengan menghalangi gerbang sekolah."

"Ck-"

"Yang kau lakukan hanyalah menggoda orang sekitarmu, kan? Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tentang kejadian kema-"

 ***Plaaak***

Yuuma menampar pipi Sona. Kejadian itu sukses membuat kami berdua bengong dengan tindakan tak terduga Yuuma.

"Ayo Naruto-kun!"

Yuuma kemudian mengajakku pergi, untuk menjauhi Sona.

"Tu...tunggu dulu, Yuuma-san..."

Aku mengejar Yuuma yang sudah langsung melangkah pergi. Dan Sona masih berdiri dengan tampang bengong, sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Yuuma...sampai marah..."

* * *

Saat ini, aku sedang berkonsentrasi menghadapi ujian. Akan tetapi, aku sangat kesulitan untuk itu. Kenapa?

Karena sekarang Yuuma berada di pangkuanku dengan gaya bridal, dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

"Naruto-kun."

Aku mengacuhkannya.

"Naruto-kun."

Aku tak memperdulikannya.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Kenapa tidak jawab? Jangan diam saja..."

 _Kita sedang ada ujian disini._

Aku menuliskannya di atas lembar jawabanku.

"Jadi kenapa?"

 _Kita sedang ada ujian disini. Seharusnya kita tenang dan diam_ _._

"Ayo kita lanjutkan sesuatu yang sempat tertunda tadi. Ayo bilang bahwa kamu mencintaimu."

 _Aku tidak bisa._

"Ehhhh, kenapa? Kalau tidak aku akan merusak lembar jawabmu."

 _Aku tidak bisa. Itu ide yang buruk._

"Ayo, katakan, Naruto-kun…."

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Aku menuliskannya di atas lembar jawaban ujian.

"Itu saja?"

 _Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu._

"Eeehhh! Itu saja?!"

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu!_

"Nggak. Katakan dengan keras."

Yang benar saja! Ini ujian tahu! Bisa-bisa kena masalah nantinya. Apalagi yang jadi pengawasnya adalah Rossweisse-sensei. Kata Issei, dibalik sifatnya yang murah senyum itu sebenarnya ia sangat sadis!

 _Kita akan membicarakan semua hal yang kamu inginkan nanti! By Naruto._ (dibuat dalam cetak tinggi).

"Kamu jelas berusaha untuk mengelabuhiku, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

Ia kemudian mencubit pipiku.

"Adu-duh….sakit..."

 ***TapTap***

Suara tepukan tangan Rossweisse-sensei terdengar.

Crap-

Tamatlah riwayatku…

"Oke, waktu ujian telah habis. Silahkan yang paling belakang mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban."

Eh-

Selamat…..selamat…

Tetapi…..

Lembar jawabku langsung diambil oleh teman di belakangku. Dan disitu masih terdapat tulisan-tulisan yang kutulis untuk membuat Yuuma diam! Ada tulisan _Aku mencintaimu_ pula!

Setelah ini…. Aku pasti sudah habis…

Selamat tinggal dunia…

 _Selanjutnya-_

"Bisa kamu jelaskan tentang hal ini, Naruto-kun?"  
Rossweisse menunjukkan kertas lembar jawabku, dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan!

"Eh...ano...itu..."

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan cutternya, entah darimana...

"Ano... sensei... aku minta maaf! Sungguh minta maaf!"

...

* * *

"Ahhh, selamat, selamat..."

Untungnya tadi ada Issei, jadinya aku lolos dari maut. Memang benar kata Issei, Rossweisse begitu menakutkan!

"Naruto-kun! Ayo makan bareng!"

Tiba-tiba Yuuma langsung duduk di meja yang sama denganku di kantin.

Tapi, kok dia nggak bawa makanan? Tapi setelah itu, aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun, ayo 'aaahhh'..."

Ia berusaha menyuapi telur gulung bekalku. Iya, bekalku.

Namun, aku enggan untuk melakukannya. Karena nantinya aku akan dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayo Naruto-kun, bilang 'aaahhhh'..."

Aku tetap enggan.

"Ayolah, Naruto-kun. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama yang menyuapimu..."

Untuk bagian ini, kamu salah Yuuma. Karena kamu sudah kalah oleh Rias. Riaslah yang pertama kali menyuapiku setelah sejak sekian lama.

"Ah Naruto-kun. Kamu membawa bekal rupanya, ayo kita makan bareng."

Rias kemudian bergabung ke dalam meja kami, dan itu membuat Yuuma cemberut.

"Eeehhh, ternyata kamu belum makan bekalmu sedikitpun. Tapi baiklah, kamu boleh mencoba bekalku..."

 ***Plaaak***

Secara tak sengaja, Rias menyampar sumpit beserta telur dadar gulung yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Yuuma. Dan itu membuat Yuuma semakin cemberut.

Dan...

"Huwaaaa!"

Ia dengan cepatnya langsung pergi, ia ngambek.

Aku yang melihatnya pun cuma bisa bengong.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Saatnya aku menuju ke ruang klub.

Arrkkkhhh hari ini begitu melelahkan, sangat melelahkan.

Kubuka pintu ruang klub, dan kemudian...

"Eh-"

Aku tak sengaja melihat tubuh telanjang Yuuma. Ia nampaknya baru berganti pakaian.

Namun...

Wajahnya dengan cepatnya berubah menjadi kepiting rebus!

"Dasar mesum!"

Ia kemudian melemparkan salah satu barang yang ada di meja ke arahku, dan sukses mengenai kepalaku. Hal tersebut membuatku terkapar di lantai.

Dan kemudian, aku menyadari sesuatu. Dulunya ia tidak seperti ini... saat aku melihat tubuh telanjangnya, ia tidak malu. Tapi kok malah sekarang...

* * *

"Aku melihatnya lagi."

"Melihat apa, Sona-senpai?"

"Raynale. Ia berada disini kemarin. Kebencian, kecemburuan, ketakutan, kesepian, itulah yang dikatakannua. ia nampak seperti Yuuma. Hantu yang penuh dendam..."

Aku terkejut. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah Yuuma.

"Apa kamu pernah melihatnya, Yuuma? Bukankah kamu ada di sekolah sepanjang waktu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tidak pernah melihatnya."

Sona terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Yuuma, begitu pula diriku.

Aku yakin, dan mungkin juga Sona merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku yakin Yuuma pernah melihat Raynale sebelumnya.

"Jadi kamu tidak ingat, Yuuma-san?"

"Ingat apa."

Sona kemudian memasang ekspresi telah mengetahui sesuatu.

"Jadi begitu... bukan karena ingat, tetapi ia tidak mengetahuinya. Dia dipisahkan oleh kenangan."

Eh-

* * *

Matahari akan tenggelam sebentar lagi, aku dan Sona saat ini sedang dalama perjalanan untuk melangkah keluar dari area sekolah. Kami terus berbincang-bincang tentang soal Yuuma sepanjang ini. Dan Yuuma sendiri, mengikuti kami dibelakang sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rias-senpai tadi mengajak kita untuk menyelidiki tentang batu kutukan, dan saat itu kulihat Yuuma-san, meskipun ia juga tadi menjahili Rias-senpai dengan menuliskan namanya di atas batu tersebut, namun terkadang aku melihat mata Yuuma-san menatap jauh entah mengapa..."

Dan sudah kuduga saat itu, ia tidak mengingat sama sekali saat dia dan aku menyelidiki batu itu dulu.

"Bahkan jika kita mencoba mengungkapkan masa lalunya, akhirnya dia akan memisahkan kenangannya, dan hilang."

"Tidak, tidak semuanya hilang. Aku terkejut saat ia marah tadi pagi."

"Benar juga, saat makan siang tadi aku melihat Yuuma menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Dia juga lebih egois dan lebih memiliki rasa malu. Tidak seperti yang dulu."

Sona kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Mungkin dia melupakan tentangmu, namun ia juga memperoleh kembali kenangannya yang lain. Menurutmu, saat ia memindahkan kenangannya, kemanakah itu akan pergi?"

"Mungkinkah? Itu akan berpindah ke Raynale?"

"Benar. Dan saat dimana kamu masih terluka, dan kamu tidak mampu melihat Yuuma, aku masih dapat melihatnya, dan juga Raynale, dengan rasa cemburu yang sangat kuat. Aku berpikir, ia memindahkan kenangan kecemburuannya ke Raynale, bersamaan dengan kenangannya darimu. Itu sebabnya, ia mungkin memperoleh sebagian kenangan lain ditambah perasaannya kembali."

Aku kemudian menundukkan kepalaku. Perkataan Sona cukup membuat hatiku terasa tidak nyaman.

Sebelum aku benar-benar melangkah keluar dari gerbang, tanganku digenggam oleh Yuuma, mencegahku untuk pergi.

"Tolong, tetaplah bersamaku disini, Naruto-kun..."

Yuuma mengatakannya dengan nada sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa disini terus, Yuuma-san. Aku harus pulang. Aku mempunyai keluarga yang menanti kepulanganku di rumah."

"Tapi...Naruto-kun...Tetaplah disini..."

"Aku tidak bisa, Yuuma-san. Besok aku akan menemuimu. Sampai jumpa!"

Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku ke Yuuma.

Yuuma yang melihatku pergi menjauh, merasa semakin sakit...

"Naruto-kun! Tunggu!"

Ia berusaha menyusul, namun tidak bisa.

Ia tetap berusaha menyusul, namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Akademi Kuoh...

* * *

Ia menatap jauh langit senja, dengan matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam.

"Perasaan apa ini... Sungguh menyakitkan...Apakah ini namanya...kesepian..."

Ia menampakan wajah sedihnya yang angat sangat.

"Naruto-kun...kembalilah..."

Crap-

 _Suara teriakan ketakutan seorang gadis_

 _Tatapan mata yang mengerikan_

Ia mulai mengingat kembali kenangan yang menyakitkan...

"Tidak..."

 ***Kliiing***

 _Apakah kau mengingatnya?_

"Tidak..."

 _Itulah kebenaranmu._

"Hentikan..."

 _Itu adalah dirimu yang sejati._

"Tidak...aku tidak ingin mengingatnya!"

 _Tapi itu kenyataan._

"Tidak..."

 _Apa kau ingin tetap cantik itu... buruk?_

"Ya..."

 _Apa kau ingin tetap pandai dan tanpa cacat itu... buruk?_

"Iya!"

 _Meskipun dirimu yang sejati itu mengerikan?_

"Iya! Aku tidak ingin Naruto membenciku!"

 _Hmm... Kau mengerikan, kau tahu?_

Raynale, perlahan-lahan mendekati Yuuma dengan wajahnya yang dingin.

"Jangan mendekat..."

 _Kenapa? Aku adalah kau. Kau adalah aku. Aku adalah kau. Kita harus menjadi satu._

Raynale kemudian menyentuh Yuuma dan memaksanya untuk bersatu dengan dirinya. Tindakan Raynale membuat Yuuma mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan dirinya yang mengerikan.

Orang-orang berkumpul dengan senyum-senyum yang jahat...

Ritual pengorbanan...

"TIDAK!"

Yuuma jatuh tertunduk.

 _Apa kau ingat kejadian hari itu? Apakah kau ingat apa yang kau rasakan? Kau membencinya. Sungguh menyakitkan. Kau tidak dapat menanggungnya. Kau ingin melupakan semuanya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa lupa. Aku tidak bisa, karena aku penjelmaan dari ingatanmu._

Raynale terus-menerus menyerang Yuuma. Raynale ingin diakui oleh Yuuma. Raynale ingin keberadaannya diakui oleh Yuuma.

 _Apakah kau mengerti perasaan sakitku ini?_

"Aku tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

 _Aku mengerti rasa sakitmu. Aku mengerti penderitaanmu, dan itu membawa rasa sakit baru ke dunia ini. Rasa sakit karena cemburu. Dan kau kembali terpaksa menyerahkan kesakitanmu padaku. Rasa sakit karena berpisah dari dia. Membagikan hiburanmu denganku... dan merasa... aku kesakitan!_

Raynale meluapkan banyak emosi negatif dari dalam dirinya. Ia sekarang memiliki wujud seutuhnya, bukan bayangan lagi. Ia memiliki wajah Yuuma yang dipenuhi emosi jahat dan gelap.

 _Hal ini sudah menjadi terlalu banyak untukku._

Raynale terus mencoba untuk bersatu dengan Yuuma, dan itu membuat Yuuma merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Yuuma-san!"

"Eh-"

Tanpa diduga-duga, Naruto datang untuk menolong Yuuma. Ia tidak sendiri, disana juga ada Issei beserta guru pembimbing klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Azazel.

"Ayo lari, Yuuma-san."

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Yuuma, pergi menjauhi Raynale.

"Cepat, Naruto. Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman!" kata Issei.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Issei, Azazel, beserta Raynale yang ada di atap bangunan tua ini. Issei bersiap dalam posisi bertarung, namun Azazel kemudian merentangkan tangan kanannya, menghalangi Issei.

"Biar aku yang menghadapinya, ia terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Sebaiknya kau menyusul Naruto beserta gadis itu. Lindungilah mereka."

Issei mengangguk, lantas pergi menyusul Naruto dan Yuuma.

"Ck, kau ini menyusahkan saja, hantu. Kukira kau hanya cerita rumor hantu sekolah biasa. Ternyata kau memang benar-benar ada. Sepertinya kejadian pengorbanan 60 tahun lalu itu memang benar adanya."

Azazel lantas membuang puntung rokoknya, kemudian langsung menerjang ke arah Raynale.

Raynale, yang sudah menduga akan mendapat serangan dari Azazel, dapat meladeni sajian-sajian serangan dari Azazel.

'Aku tidak berniat untuk me-exorcism _sesuatu_ ini, aku hanya ingin mengetahui lebih jauh siapa sebenarnya dia.'

Azazel, beserta Issei terlibat dalam hal ini karena merupakan permintaan dari Sona. Alasannya karena Sona ingin tahu, siapa sebenarnya sesosok bayangan Yuuma yang bernama Raynale itu...

 ***TapTapTapTap***

Naruto, Yuuma, beserta Issei berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran Raynale.

Namun, mereka terus menerus dapat dikejar oleh Raynale. Dan itu membuat Issei menyadari suatu hal.

Alasan mengapa Azazel yang bertarung melawan Raynale tadi.

"Apa itu tadi?! Mengapa ia terus muncul dan menghilang, dan terus mengejar?!"

Naruto berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya, ia begitu lelah karena terus-menerus berlari menghindari kejaran Raynale.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu ada disini?"

Yuuma terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tak terduga.

"Aku khawatir tentangmu, dan kemudian kembali kesini, bersama Issei dan juga Azazel-sensei."

Issei yang mengamati situasi, mengangkat tangannya tanda ia berada bersama Naruto.

"Dia juga dapat melihatku?"

"Benar, aku dapat melihatmu."

Issei membalas pertanyaan Yuuma karena konteks Dia merujuk kepadanya.

"Kenapa Raynale terus mengejar kita? Bukannya tadi kamu bilang akan ditangani oleh Azazel-sensei?"

Naruto menatap tajam Issei.

"Azazel-sensei tidak bermaksud untuk melenyapkan Raynale. Ia hanya melakukan sesuatu hal untuk bisa memudahkanmu untuk menangani Raynale."

"Eh-"

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Issei.

"Kamu harus merasuki Raynale."

"Itu mustahil, Issei."

"Tidak. Itu tidak mustahil. Lagipula Azazel-sensei juga sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk memudahkanmu untuk merasuki Raynale. Sejatinya Raynale itu hanyalah wujud dari Kenangan dan Perasaan masa lalu Yuuma yang telah dipisahkan darinya."

Issei kemudian melirik sekilas Yuuma. Ia tertunduk dan diam.

"Begini rencananya, kamu ajak bicara Raynale, katankanlah kepadanya untuk tidak menyakiti Yuuma, pasti ia tidak akan mempedulikannya. Jika berhasil, kamu bawa lari Yuuma keluar dan- Guh!?"

Tiba-tiba, Issei ditarik oleh Raynale yang berhasil menemukan keberadaan mereka bertiga, dan membantingnya ke lantai. Tak puas dengan hal itu, ia langsung mencekiknya, memukuli wajahnya sampai berdarah-darah, dan kemudian menendangnya hingga ia terpental ke tembok, dengan pendarahan yang sangat parah!

"Raynale!?" Naruto menggeram.

Raynale tersenyum nista mendengar geraman Naruto.

"Janganlah kamu menyiksa Yuuma-san lagi!"

Raynale tertawa mendengarnya.

"Rencanamu itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Kuberitahu sesuatu, aku , kau selalu berada dengannya, dan aku sangat sedih."

"Raynale, tak akan kumaafkan engkau karena menyakiti Yuuma-san!"

"Menyakiti? Kau yang sebenarnya menyakiti dirinya! Menyiksa dirinya! Kamu membawa perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan baginya."

"..."

"Aku merupakan perasaan buruknya yang dipisahkan dari dirinya sendiri. Kenangan kata lain, aku juga Amano Yuuma! Tidak seperti dirinya, aku tidak pernah menemukan kedamaian. Aku akan terus disiksa dengan kenangan menyakitkan. Itulah aku. Apakah kau membenciku? Tentu saja iya, karena aku telah kau anggap menyakitinya. Padahal aku juga Yuuma, Yuuma yang sama."

Naruto terpaku, tidak dapat bersuara sedikitpun. Yuuma pun sama. Raynale kemudian memandangi Yuuma secara seksama, dan kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi begitu, Dia ingin menyingkirkanku untuk selamanya. Tak ada pilihan lain..."

Raynale langsung menerjang ke arah Yuuma, kemudian memegang bagian dadanya. Ia berusaha untuk menjadi satu dengan Yuuma. Akibatnya, Yuuma berteriak kesakitan.

Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia langsung memegang tangan Yuuma, dan dengan sekuat tenaga memukul tangan Raynale, untuk menjauhkannya dari Yuuma. Ketika terjadi kontak fisik dengan Raynale, Naruto merasa melihat kepingan-kepingan kenangan masa lalu.

Ritual pengorbanan...

Senyum sejumlah pria yang begitu mengerikan...

Wajah seorang gadis yang sedih...

Teriakan kesakitan dari seorang siswi...

Dan itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Namun ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, kemudian membawa Yuuma kabur dari Raynale, menuju ke halaman depan sekolah.

Mereka terus berlari, berusaha keluar dari Akademi Kuoh. Namun, ketika sampai di gerbang utama sekolah, mereka hanya dapat berlari di tempat, seolah-olah ada yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

Naruto frustasi karena tidak dapat keluar dari Akademi Kuoh.

"Tak ada gunannya, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak dapat keluar dari sekolah ini."

"Apa!? Sial!?"

Raynale terus mendekat, dengan cepatnya ia menerjang ke arah Yuuma.

"Masa bodoh! Aku akan melakukannya!"

Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya, dan langsung menyambut terjangan dari Raynale.

Terjadi kontak fisik antara Raynale dengan Naruto. Dan kepingan-kepingan kenangan terus bermunculan di otak Naruto.

"Sia-sia saja. Rencana yang dibuat temanmu itu tidak akan berhasil."

Naruto terus berusaha untuk merasuki Raynale, namun usahanya sia-sia saja. Raynale mulai menembus tubuh Naruto, dan bersiap untuk melakukan penggabungan dengan Yuuma yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Sial! Kumohon! Berhasilah! Demi Yuuma-san!"

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba bersinar terang. Warna irisnya yang aslinya berwarna biru sapphire perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap, dan mulai muncul irisan-irisan bewarna crimson.

Akibatnya, Raynale tidak mampu menembus secara sempurna, dan dapat dirasuki oleh Naruto.

 ***Blank***

"Uuukkhh."

Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Kondisi cerah langsung dilihatnya begitu ia membuka matanya. Namun, ia merasa aneh. Ia tidak sedang berada di halaman sekolah sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, dan juga saat itu sudah malam. Namun, kini ia berada di ruangan yang terlihat kuno, dan hari menandakan sudah pagi.

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, melangkah menuju ke depan cermin.

Ia melihat sesosok bayangan yang terpantul di dalam cermin. Gadis yang sangat cantik, anggun, kulit putih mulus, dada yang terlihat besar dan indah, serta rambut hitam yang elok. Gadis tersebut memakai gaun tidur putih yang cukup seksi.

"Cuaca yang bagus!"

Gadis tersebut merenggangkan tubuhnya.

 _Ini...Yuuma-san..._

 _Berarti aku sekarang...berada di dalam kenangan dirinya di masa lampau!_

 **To be continued!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Memories**

Aku memandang alam sekitar, serta rumah-rumah yang terlihat sangat jadul. Inilah pemandangan perkampungan di kota Kuoh (sebenarnya ini lebih mirip desa), 60 tahun yang lalu. Pandangan yang kulihat saat ini, merupakan ingatan Yuuma 60 tahun yang lalu…

Tidak….

Ini merupakan ingatan dari _Raynale_ , yang telah Yuuma lupakan.

Dan…..

Okay, aku tak mampu lagi….

Tak mampu melihat tubun erotis Yuuma. Rasanya otakku mendidih! Sial! Gairah priaku meningkat sangat drastis! Bagaimana tidak, aku telah melihat sepenuhnya tubuh telanjang Yuuma, serta momen-momen dimana ia memakai seragam Akademi Kuoh. Sungguh sangat erotis!

Tetapi, tidak bisa dibilang melihat saja sih. Tubuhku seolah-olah bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuh Yuuma. Aku mengalami semua yang dilakukan, dirasakan Yuuma secara langsung.

Bunyi lonceng….

Aku melihat gelang yang dikenakan Yuuma di tangan kirinya, beserta 2 lonceng. Beserta sebuah benda seperti wadah kaleng manisan.

"Nee-sama-"

"Yuuna..."

Yuuna?

 _Amano Yuuna_

Yuuna? Mungkinkah itu adiknya Yuuma?

Mungkinkah itu berarti…..Sona-senpai….

"Apakah kau akan mengunjunginya lagi, Yuuma nee-sama?"

Ia terlihat lebih kaku.

"Iya, itu karena dari kemarin Asa tidak merasa baikan. Kupikir aku akan mencoba untuk mendukungnya semaksimal mungkin."

Yuuma kemudian melihat ke arah wadah kaleng manisan. Akupun juga merasakan hal seperti itu. Oleh karena itu, akan lebih baik jika diriku memainkan peran sebagai Yuuma.

Karena kenyataannya memang begitu…..

Aku berhasil memasuki kenangan Yuuma 60 tahun yang lalu, yang telah dilupakannya.

…..

Aku, setelah mengatakan alasanku kepada adikku, langsung menyambar kaleng tersebut.

"Tolong hentikan! Jika kau terjangkit penyakit yang sama…"

Yuuna terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya flu. Para dokter juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Tapi sesuatu yang buruk masih bisa terjadi! Kau tidak boleh begitu ceroboh! Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu karena dia…"

 ***Plaak***

Aku menamparnya. Aku menampar pipi Yuuna. Aku cukup kesal dengan perkataanya, meskipun aku tahu, Yuuna mengatakannya karena ia sangat khawatir kepadaku.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan itu?! Bertahanlah sedikit. Sekarang, desa berada dalam masalah. Setiap orang harus saling membantu. Kamu juga harus membantu."

Aku mengambil satu butir warna kuning dari wadah, sambil melihat Yuuna yang terus memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah akibat tamparanku.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Ia mengatakannya dengan sedikit terisak, dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Anak itu…."

Kemudian aku memakan butir warna kuning tadi.

 _Manis, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku tak hanya masuk dalam kenangannya saja, aku mampu merasakan apapun yang dilakukannya._

 _Dulu, Kota Kuoh merupakan kota yang terkenal akan pertambangannya. Dan dulu, wajah kota Kuoh kebanyakan seperti desa-desa, asri._

 ***meeeooooongggg***

Aku melihat kucing hitam manis yang berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ah- manisnya….. Aku akan memberimu sesuatu nanti."

Aku mengelus-ngelus kucing berbulu hitam tersebut.

 _Bau sesuatu dibakar?_

Itu berasal dari kepala seksi Nakamura….

Kurasa mereka semua telah meninggal.

 _Aku melihat 3 orang sedang membakar sesuatu, dengan mengenakan masker, mereka membakar seraya berdoa._

 _Mungkinkah ini, wabah yang disebutkan dalam batu kutukan? Itukah wabah yang membunuh banyak warga? Dan hal itu yang membuat Yuuma dikorbankan untuk menghentikan wabah ini…_

 **SFX no 1: Pintu terbuka**

"Permisi…aku masuk…."

Aku mendatangi rumah Asa. Tentu saja untuk menjenguknya.

"Selamat pagi, Asa. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku melihat Asa berbaring di atas futonnya, ia nampak lemas.

"Aku membawa sarapan, mari kita makan bersama!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan segera mati."

Ia kemudian berbaring membelakangi diriku.

"Asa-chan…"

…

"Bagaimana rasanya? Ini ikan kalengan. Ini enak, kan?"

Akhirnya Asa mau sarapan bersamaku.

 _Rasanay biasa saja sih… Oh, aku baru ingat! Ikan kalengan merupakan hal yang mewah saat 60 tahun yang lalu._

"Apa kamu sudah kenyang? Bagaimana kalau beberapa permen?"

"Eh-"

Aku kemudian mengambil butir permen rasa buah, dan kemudian menyerahkannya ke Asa.

"Ini permennya."

Ia langsung mengambilnya.

"Apa rasanya enak?"

Ia seperti menampakan gestur 'iya'.

"Syukurlah…"

"Jika kamu terus datang kesini, kamu juga akan terinfeksi."

Ia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi sedikit sedih.

"Tenang saja. Dokter mengatakan bahwa kamu tidak memiliki penyakit."

"Bohong."

Ia tidak mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak bohong."

Aku meyakinkan dirinya sambil menutup kembali wadah bekal yang kubawa.

"Pembohong… Kamu benar-benar bohong, Yuuma nee-chan!"

Ia marah, dan melemparkan permen yang kuberikan padanya ke arahku.

"Ayahku, Ibuku, Nenekku, Kakakku! Mereka semua….. Mereka semua…."

Ia menangis.

"Ya….. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka sangat mengerikan….. Namun, kamu akan baik-baik saja, Asa-chan."

"Itu tidak benar! Aku akan meninggal karena penyakit ini juga!"

…

"…Asa-chan….."

Aku memungut kembali permen yang telah dibuangnya, membersihkannya, dan kemudian kuma…..

"Jangan, Yuuma nee-chan! Kamu akan sakit!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan sakit. Ini enak lho."

"Jangan! Jika kamu meninggal…. Aku…. Aku…."

Ia tambah menangis…..

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mati."

"Yuuma nee-chan…"

"Aku tidak akan mati."

 _….Yuuma…._

Aku mengambil satu gelang lonceng yang berada di tangan kiriku.

"Asa-chan, kamu bisa memiliki ini."

Aku memberikan itu kepadanya.

"Ini…."

"Lonceng. Ini akan menjagamu saat aku tidak ada. Lihat? Sama dengan punyaku!"

"Yuuma nee-chan!"

Ia kemudian langsung memelukku.

* * *

Aku kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah Asa. Dan kemudian, Yuuna memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan ia tampak menungguku, namun ia seperti bersembunyi dari sesuatu.

"Yuuna, apa kamu menungguku?"

Aku melangkah mendekati Yuuna adikku.

"Sendiri sungguh menakutkan…."

 _Dia menangis! Yuuna sungguh sangat mirip dengan Sona versi rambut panjang serta tanpa kacamata. Ia sungguh manis…._

"Maafkan aku, Yuuna. Mari kita pulang bersama-sama. Apakah kamu berbicara dengan seseorang?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Semua orang di desa ini menakutkan…"

"Semua orang sangat gelisah saat ini… Tapi aku yakin, mereka mencoba untuk menemukan solusinya."

"Berapa lama ini akan berlangsung?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku langsung menggapai kedua tangannya.

"Namun kamu tidak boleh kehilangan harapan."

"Nee-sama…."

"JIka kamu putus asa, ini semua akan berakhir."

"Baik…. Eh-"

Ia melihat sesuatu. Saat itu juga aku membalikkan badanku, dan melihat pak walikota beserta warga-warga senior melangkah menuju ke Akademi Kuoh.

"Mereka pergi ke sekolah?"

Yuuna membuka percakapan setelah tadi sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Mungkin mereka membahas solusi untuk masalah ini…. Kita harus pergi juga."

"Tapi…"

Ada sedikit keraguan di dalam diri Yuuna.

"Kita harus mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, lagipula ini untuk kita semua, kan?"

* * *

"Aku ingin tahu kemana mereka pergi…"

Aku mengikuti mereka sampai di sekolah. Aku penasaran tentang hal yang akan didiskusikan oleh mereka.

"Sudah cukup!"

Crap-

"Jika begini terus, penduduk desa akan lenyap! Uhuk-uhuk-"

 _Suara batuk…._

"Meski begitu…."

 _Suara batuk yang pilu?_

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Nakamura sangat disayangkan. Sekarang semuanya akan hilang…."

 _Mengapa mereka terbatuk-batuk? Apa mungkin mereka terjangkit wabah? Atau, mereka begitu paranoid terhadap wabah itu?_

"Telah kita bakar barang-barang yang mereka pakai. Alas jerami, Meja rias, semuanya…"

"Berapa keluarga yang dibuat begini?"

"Ada 13 keluarga yang meninggal karena ini. Bahkan sekarang, setengah keluarga setidaknya memiliki satu keluarga yang terinfeksi. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi! Uhuk-uhuk-"

"Apa yang kita lakukan? Hanya menunggu setiap orang untuk mati?!"

"Mengapa hal ini terjadi?"

"Ini kutukan! Pasti ini kutukan!"

"Kutukan apa?!"

"Sekolah ini dibangun di atas sisa-sisa kuil!"

"Kau mengatakan _sisa-sisa kuil,_ yang terbakar karena serangan udara. Tidak ada yang tersisa."

"Ini tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kuil dulunya berdiri di sini!"

"Apakah itu benar-benar suci? Mungkin untuk pensucian tidak cukup?"

"Ini membutuhkan korban manusia."

 _Apa!?_

Korban manusia?! Tak mungkin….

Tubuhku menggigil…..

"Kau benar… Desa kita telah dikutuk karena membangun sekolah disini."

"Tanpa korban manusia, Dewa akan marah karena hal lain dibangun di sini!"

"Lalu, siapa yang akan dikorbankan? Tidak ada penjahat disini…."

"Dewa tidak akan puas dengan penjahat. Ia akan puas jika yang dikorbankan adalah anak kecil yang masih suci dari dosa!"

"Apa kau yakin?! Anak-anak merupakan harta desa! Bisa-bisa seluruh desa akan gempar!"

Tubuhku semakin menggigil, detak jantungku semakin cepat….

"Saat ini, banyak kematian yang terjadi akibat wabah terkutuk ini. Jika mereka menyadarinya, kita tinggal mengatakan bahwa ini akibat wabah!"

"Terus, bagaimana kita memilih anak itu?"

"Kita akan melakukan ritual untuk memilihnya…"

"Nee-sama, aku takut…"

Yuuna memegangi lengan seragamku dengan eratnya. Ia mengeluarkan cukup banyak air mata.

"Tenang, Yuuna. Mari kita pergi dari sini…"

 ***kliiing** *

Sial, lonceng yang kukenanakan berbunyi.

"Siapa itu?!"

Mereka mendengarnya!

Aku lantas menarik Yuuna, melarikan diri serta bersembunyi dari mereka.

"Siapa itu?!"

"Sial! Ada yang mendengar rencana kita!"

 _Ini…. Ruang klub!?_

"Kita bersembunyi disini, Yuuna."

….

"Sial! Mereka berhasil meloloskan diri!"

"Jika kutemukan, maka ia akan menjadi persembahan!"

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik, kita mencari sisa-sisa kuil yang terkubur di akademi ini, aku merasa bahwa kuil tersebut berada di sekitar sini."

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari…."

…

"Aku takut, nee-sama…"

Yuuna terus menerus memegangi lengan seragamku, dan juga mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia begitu ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuuna….."

* * *

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Kami bertiga sedang makan malam bersama, Aku, Yuuna, serta Asa.

"Maaf ini begitu langka, aku akan membuatkanmu teh…"

"Aku akan mengurusnya, nee-sama."

"Oh, baiklah. Kuserahkan padamu, Yuuna."

"Iya, nee-sama."

Yuuna kemudian berlalu, untuk membuatkan kami teh.

Kemudian, aku menoleh ke Asa. Ekspresinya begitu sedih dan muram….

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Yuuma nee-chan? Bagiku tinggal disini?"

Ya, aku mengajak Asa untuk tinggal bersamaku. Aku tak tahan melihatnya hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga….

Aku kemudian memegangi pipi Asa dengan lembutnya.

"Warnamu tekah kembali, Asa-chan. Ini memang hanya flu."

 _Tentang pertemuan orang-orang tadi….. Itulah sebabnya Yuuma membawa Asa ke sini…._

"Semua orang dewasa begitu sibuk, mereka tidak bisa mengatasinya lagi, dan kita memiliki kamar kosong disini."

Kemudian aku menyerahkan minuman berisi teh hangat yang telah dibuat oleh Yuuna ke Asa.

"Silahkan diminum, hangatkan dirimu dengan itu, Asa-chan. Ketika kamu masih lemah, kamu harus berhati-hati. Atau kamu akan benar-benar terjangkit _penyakit_ itu."

"Oke….."

* * *

 _Aku melihatnya lagi…. Melihat tubuh telanjang Yuuma lagi. Dan kali ini menurutku lebih erotis! Karena ia sedang mandi! Entah mengapa wanita yang sedang mandi terlihat erotis!_

"Nee-sama, bolehkah aku masuk juga?"

 _Eh- APA?!_

"Apa kamu takut sendirian, Yuuna?"

 _Aku melihat tubuh erotis dari adiknya Yuuma! Rasanya aku sangat tidak sopan! Maafkan aku, Sona-senpai…._

Yuuna bergabung denganku di kamar mandi ini. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu sedih, entah mengapa….

"Nee-sama, orang-orang itu…"

"Pengorbanan manusia tidak boleh dipercaya. Sekarang sudah zaman modern. Kita sudah hidup di zaman ilmu pengetahuan. Kita tidak boleh mempercayai pengorbanan-pengorbanan seperti itu dapat menyelesaikan sesuatu!"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku harus mengehentikan mereka apapun caranya."

"Jangan lakukan, nee-sama! Nanti kamu kenapa-kenapa nee-sama!"

Ia berusaha mencegahku.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku tidak tertarik untuk menyalamtkan diri sendiri!"

 ***Plaaakk***

Ia menamparku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukan hal seperti itu, nee-sama! Kau harusnya mengharagai hidupmu, nee-sama!"

Aku kemudian berbalik menamparnya.

"Aku tidak akan lari! Kita seharusnya saling membantu! Bukannya mengorbankan sesama kita!"

Yuuna kemudian pergi meninggalkanku, sambil sedikit terisak.

"Mengapa kamu tidak mengerti?"

Aku tahu, kalau Yuuna begitu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Namun, untuk masalah ini….. rasanya…..

Kemudian aku memandangi bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam ini. Malam ini, bulan terlihat begitu cantiknya di langit…

 _Yuuma begitu berbelas kasihan….. aku baru mengetahuinya…_

 _Kurasa dia benar-benar hanya seorang gadis biasa…._

* * *

"Asa-chan, aku meminta dokter untuk memeriksamu hari ini."

Aku tidak menemukan Asa-chan di ruang tamu. Yang kutemukan hanyalah pakaiannya.

Dia menghilang lagi….

Apa yang dia lakukan jika dia kembali kedinginan lagi?

"Yuuna, kamu mengetahui dimana Asa-chan?"

Aku akhirnya menanyakan keberadaan Asa ke Yuuna.

"Aku tidak tahu, nee-sama. Setelah aku mandi, aku tidak melihatnya. Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku, dan tidak melihatnya."

"Kapan kamu terakhir kali melihatnya, Yuuna?"

"Saat sebelum mandi, nee-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu mau memperbaikinya, nee-sama?"

"Eh-"

"Mengapa itu robek?"

Lantas aku melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Asa. Aku melihjat robekan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yuuna.

"Yuuna, kamu tetap disini!"

Aku kemudian langsung berlari menuju ke Akademi Kuoh.

Sial! Asa-chan!

 _Sial…. Yuuma jangan pergi!_

Aku terus berlari menuju ke Akademi Kuoh.

 _Yuuma jangan pergi!_

Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

 _Percuma…. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa….. Inilah yang seharusnya akan terjadi…. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya….._

Aku terus mencarinya, terus mencarinya…..

"Asa-chan!"

Aku akhirnya menemukan orang-orang yang melakukan ritual pengorbanan. Aku langsung menerobos mereka, menuju ke arah seorang anak yang akan dikorbankan oleh mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

…..

"Asa…."

"Yuuma nee-chan!"

Ia ketakutan!

"Ritual telah menyebutkan nama!"

Tiba-tiba aku didorong sampai terjatuh oleh orang-orang yang melakukan ritual pengorbanan.

"Ritual telah menyebutkan sebuah nama!"

"Dewa telah memilih korban…"

"Dewa telah memilih korban…"

Aku kemudian merangkak mundur, menjauhi mereka yang telah gila, dan melakukan ritual pengorbanan ini.

"Dewa telah memilih korban!"

"Dewa telah memilih korban manusia!"

Orang-orang ini sudah gila! Mereka begitu menakutkan!

"Korban manusia….. Korban manusia…."

"Larilah, Asa-chan!"

Mereka terus menerus mengeroyok diriku.

"Yuuma nee-chan!"

Aku mendengar teriakan dari Asa. Namun, sekarang aku sedang berusaha melawan orang-orang gila ini!

Orang-orang gila ini terus menerus mengeroyok diriku. Mereka lantas menggotongku, memaksaku untuk pergi…

 _Sial….aku tak tahan…._

Dan kemudian….

Mereka melemparku ke dalam kegelapan!

 _Sial! Ini begitu mengerikan!_

 _Rasanya…. Aku pingsan…._

 **SFX no 2: Suara tetesan air**

Aku kemudian membuka mataku. Dan pemandangan di sekililingku terasa asing.

"Aku dimana? Arkkkh"

Kakiku sakit sekali. Aku tidak dapat beridiri.

 _Sial! Ini begitu tak beradab! Mengorbankan manusia tidak akan mengubah apapun! Tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun!_

"Syukurlah"

 _Eh-_

"JIka begini, Asa-chan tidak akan dikorbankan. Biar aku saja…"

 _Yuuma…_

"Jika aku jadi korban, maka Asa-chan dan Yuuna akan selamat. Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus mati disini."

 _Yuuma…._

"Itu kuil kah?"

Aku kemudian melihat cahaya lilin di ujung gelap sana.

Lantas diriku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak menuju kuil tersebut.

Setelah sampai, aku melihat begitu banyak lilin yang menyala, serta sebuah tempat penyimpanan.

Aku membuka tempat penyimpanan tersebut,

Dan….

"Apa ini!? Begitu menakutkan!?"

Disana terdapat sebuah cermin yang merefleksikan wajah yang begitu terluka, babak belur akibat orang-orang gila tadi.

"Ini sangat menakutkan! Sangat menakutkan! Aku tak mau mati disini!"

Aku kemudian memaksakan diriku untuk bergerak.

"Aaaarrrrkhhhhh, Sakit sekali!"

Ini sakit sekali. Aku tak bisa beregerak…..

"Seseorang tolong aku! Tolong aku!"

Percuma….. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongku.

"….tolong….aku…."

 ***Blank***

"Dingin…."

Iya, rasanya begitu dingin.

Aku perlahan-lahan, rasanya mulai memisahkan diri dari Yuuma. Mungkin aku akan kembali sadar.

"Begitu menyakitkan…."

Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya, meskipun aku telah terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kenangannya ini.

"Aku takut…. Mengapa…."

Yuuma…

"Apakah ini….ulahnya…..Ritual itu…."

Sial! Yuuma! Ia mulai benci! Ia mulai memiliki rasa kebencian di dalam dirinya!

"Aku telah begitu baik padanya. Mengapa? Apa karena ia memanggil namaku?"

Yuuma! Itu bukan salahnya!

"Aku benci dia…. Aku benci dia…."

Sial! Aku akan pergi setelah ini…..

Yuuma! Itu bukan salahnya! Bukan salahnya! Tolong sadarlah!

"Dia…. Asa!"

Sial! Ia bahkan menampakkan wajah kebencian yang begitu menakutkan!

Tolong Yuuma! Sadarlah! Itu bukan salahnya!

"Eh- Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tentu saja ini bukan ini begitu menyakitkan… Aku tidak bisa menerimanya…. Sungguh menyakitkan!"

Yuuma….

"Tidak… aku tidak bisa membenci Asa-chan…..Tidak…. aku tidak bisa…. Aku tidak bisa…. Ini bukan aku…. Aku tidak marah…. Ini bukan salahku…. Orang lain…. Aku tidak membenci…."

Yuuma…..

Inilah akhir hidupnya. Era showa, 60 tahun yang lalu. Amano Yuuma telah meninggal dunia di bawah Akademi Kuoh, dalam usianya yang masih 17 tahun. Ia menjadi korban manusia untuk menghilangkan wabah yang melanda penduduk Kuoh 60 tahun yang lalu…

 _Ya, akulah yang dibenci._

 _Benci…. Benci….. Benci!_

 _Aku benci mereka yang mengorbankan diriku untuk mencoba mempertahankan hidup mereka!_

 _Aku benci mereka yang membunuhku!_

Sial! Aku rasanya terhisap oleh sesuatu!

 ***kliiiing***

 _Benci!Benci! Benci!_

…

Inilah, awal mula dari kisah hantu sekolah _Yuuma_ , yang begitu populernya di Akademi Kuoh ini.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini?"

 _Aku membencimu…._

 _Sangat benci, dirimu yang membuangku._

* * *

"Arkkkhhh... Dimana aku?"

Aku terbangun, dengan posisi aku sedang ada dalam pangkuan Yuuma.

Aku kemudian melihat sekeliling, ini masih di sekolah, dan sudah malam.

Aku ingat-

Aku tadi berhasil merasuki Raynale.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, Yuuma-san. Aku sejak tadi berada disini, kan?"

Yuuma mengangguk.

"Kamu pingsan disini dalam waktu yang lama, Naruto-kun."

Berarti, aku berhasil merasuki Raynale, dan melihat kenangan menyakitkan yang telah dilupakan oleh Yuuma.

Kemudian, aku bangkit dari tidurku, hanya untuk duduk, menenangkan diriku.

"Kamu bisa berdiri, Naruto-kun?"

Yuuma mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya..."

CRAP-

"Naruto-kun! Kamu telah... masa laluku..."

Yuuma langsung melangkah mundur begitu aku menyentuh tangannya tadi. Ia terlihat begitu sangat ketakutan.

"Kamu...kenangan masa lalauku..."

"Yuuma-san... Yuuma-san... Yuuma-san!"

Aku berusaha memanggil namanya, untuk mengembalikan dirinya dari ketakutan.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Namun...

"Naruto-kun... Dimana dirimu... Naruto-kun..."

Ia hanya berlalu melewatiku.

Aku...

Menembus Yuuma.

Aku tidak mampu memegang Yuuma...

"Naruto-kun, Dimana kamu?!"

"Yuuma-san? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Yuuma tidak menyadari teriakanku.

"Naruto-kun, Dimana dirimu?!"

"Aku disini Yuuma-san!"

"Dimana dirimu?!"

"Disini Yuuma-san!"

"Dimana dirimu, Naruto-kun?!"

"Disini Yuuma-san!"

Percuma...

Ia tidak dapat mendengarku, tidak dapat menyadariku.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Yuuma-san..."

 **To be continued….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Crying Maiden**

"Yuuma-san..."

Aku memanggilnya, namun ia tidak dapat mendengarku.

Ia tidak dapat menyadari diriku.

Ia tidak dapat merasakan hawa keberadaanku.

Yuuma... Sesungguhnya, apa yang terjadi?

 ***Tap***

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Begitu aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata adalah Azazel yang menepuk bahuku, beserta juga Issei yang kondisinya saat ini babak belur habis dipukuli.

Namun anehnya...

Seingatku tadi Issei mengalami pendarahan, namun sekarang, ia nampak tidak terluka, hanya terlihat bengkak-bengkak seperti habis dipukuli. Bekas lukanya tidak ada.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang, Naruto-kun. Ini sudah sangat larut."

"Tapi, sensei..."

"Kamu akan menemukan jawabannya besok."

"Baiklah..."

Akhirnya aku pulang, meninggalkan Yuuma yang masih kebingungan mencari diriku.

Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Yuuma? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba begitu?

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku seperti biasanya, berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Hari ini cukup dingin, dan aku kembali mengenakan trench coat bewarna dominan hitam dengan sedikit hiasan garis bewarna oranye. Sepertinya musim dingin sudah tiba, dan salju akan turun dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah, seperti biasa, aku melihat Yuuma sedang menunggu disana.

"Yuuma-san..."

"Naruto-kun..."

Ia menoleh ke arahku.

Namun...

"Sepertinya ia tidak datang hari ini..."

Yuuma kemudian berbalik meninggalkan diriku di depan pintu gerbang sekolah ini.

Saat pelajaran pun juga.

Ia hanya duduk meringkuk di samping kursiku. Ia tidak menyadari diriku, bahkan mungkin ia tidak dapat melihatku...

"Naruto-kun..."

Kucoba untuk menyentuhnya, namun niat itu kuurungkan. Aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin malam terulang kembali, dan membuat Yuuma tersiksa...

"Naruto-kun, aku yakin kamu ada disini..."

* * *

"Pasti ini terjadi. Karena kamu mengetahui tentang masa lalu Yuuma. Jadinya ia tidak dapat melihatmu."

Aku akhirnya berkonsultasi dengan Sona tentang masalah ini. Saat ini kami sekarang di atap sekolah waktu jam istirahat.

"Yuuma menghilangkan ingatannya. Tepat sesaat sebelum ia meninggal dunia." Ia menambahkan.

"Ini benar-benar menyedihkan... Ini kesedihan yang terlalu banyak untuk satu orang..."

Aku yang kembali teringat dengan kenangan tersebut, sukses membuat jantungku terasa tertusuk.

"Melihat ingatan yang ingin dilupakannya berada di dalam dirimu..."

"Tapi itu..."

"Maka dari itu, Yuuma telah menutup sepenuhnya dirimu dari dirinya. Dengan kata lain, kamu telah menjadi seperti Raynare."

"Tidak..."

"Yuuma tidak dapat melihat Raynare, namun suatu saat, dengan kondisi tertentu ia dapat melihat Raynare. Akan tetapi, Yuuma akan langsung membuang itu dari pikirannya dan membuat Raynare tidak terlihat lagi olehnya. Kamu akan tidak dapat melihatnya lagi, aku takut itulah yang terjadi padamu."

Penjalasan Sona sukses membuatku tertusuk ribuan pedang.

Apakah aku tidak akan dapat melihat Yuuma kembali?

Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Aku ingin, Yuuma dapat kembali menyadari keberadaan diriku...

* * *

Sekarang, aku melihat Rias begitu menikmati bekal makanan yang dibawanya. Ia terlihat begitu anggun dan elegan.

Dibelakangku, berdirilah Yuuma, yang sedang menunggu diriku, yang sebenarnya sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Kamu tidak makan, Naruto-kun? Hanya beli sekotak susu?"

Rias mengomentari diriku yang hanya meminum sekotak susu.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, Rias-senpai. Jadinya aku hanya membeli susu."

"Apa kamu sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya nafsu makanku berkurang akibat kemarin terlalu bnayak makan."

"Syukurlah kalau kamu baik-baik saja. Tapi Naruto-kun, makan berlebih itu juga tidak baik lho."

Ia menasehatiku layaknya ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

"Naruto-kun... Kamu dimana..."

Yuuma memanggilku dengan lirih.

"Aku disini, Yuuma-san."

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Rias yang mendengar suaraku terkejut. Karena aku tiba-tiba saja berbicara sendiri tanpa sebab.

"Eh- tidak apa-apa kok, Rias-senpai."

"Naruto-kun, ini benar-benar kamu kan?"

Suara lirih Yuuma kembali terdengar.

Aku kemudian langsung berdiri, dan berniat meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Mau pergi kemana, Naruto-kun?"

"Maaf Rias-senpai, aku ingat ada suatu urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku duluan senpai."

"Hati-hati."

...

...

"Naruto-kun... Aku tahu itu."

Yuuma tersenyum.

"Rasanya... dia menjadi hantu..."

 **SFX no 1: Tetesan air**

"HIIIYAAAAA"

 _Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di dalam koridor sekolah..._

 _Aku adalah hantu. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku._

 _Tidak ada..._

 _Tidak ada..._

Itu tidak benar, Yuuma.

 _Tidak ada yang melihatku._

Aku melihatmu.

 _Tidak ada yang mendengar suaraku._

Aku mendengarnya.

 _Tidak ada yang menyentuhku._

Aku lantas mencoba untuk meraih Yuuma, menyentuhnya...

Crap-

"TIDAK! Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

...

* * *

"Rasanya _aku sudah_ kembali menjadi hantu."

"Oh begitu."

Sona menjawabnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Pada tingkatan ini, Yuuma bahkan mungkin melupakan diriku suatu hari nanti nanti."

Sona kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Bukannya manusia dan hantu harusnya seperti itu? Mungkin sudah waktunya dirinya untuk menghilang."

Aku terdiam.

"Ada apa? Tak ada reaksi?"

"Kamu mungkin benar."

"Ck-"

"Jika sentuhanku menyebabkan Yuuma-san menderita, Aku tidak harus pergi mendekatinya. Jika keberadaanku memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali kenangan yang mengerikan dan membuatnya sedih..."

"Apakah kau serius mempercayainya?"

"Eh-"

"Kau bohong jika kau mengatakan mundur dan menjauhi dirinya! Sebenarnya, kau hanya takut!"

"Tapi..."

"Apakah kamu benar-benar berpikir dia menginginkan itu?"

Sona tiba-tiba marah kepadaku, lantas kemudian ia mendekati diriku, dan kemudian memegangi bahuku dengan eratnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku kesal?! Harus menonton kalian berdua menjadi satu karena kau berpikir tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya!"

"Sona-senpai..."

"Tapi apa yang lebih buruk lagi? Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang!"

Wajahnya memerah karena terus menerus marah kepadaku.

"It-itu menggelikan."

"Ya, ini benar-benar menggelikan! Bulatkan tekadmu!"

Ia lantas mendorongku sampai ke dinding.

"Kau mencintainya, kan? Kau tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, bukan? Jadinya, Janganlah kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud..."

"Kalian berdua harus bertanggung jawab..."

Sona kemudian menangis.

"Kalian begitu kompak saat kegiatan klub...hiks...hiks..."

"Sona-senpai..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua berpisah karena sesuattu hal sekecil ini! Aku tidak ingin pembentukan klubmu bersamanya hancur hanya gara-gara ini!"

Lantas ia meninggalkan diriku, lari dalam tangisnya.

Ia begitu meluapkan perasaanya tadi. Dan itu membuatku menyadari sesuatu...

Aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus bisa menyelesaikannya!

* * *

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang klub, dan berkeliling di dalamnya. Begitu banyak hal yang indah bersama dirinya di ruang klub ini. Dan pada akhirnya, aku mengambil buku jurnal kegiatan klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal. Dan membaca isinya...

 _Yuuma: Aku merindukanmu... Naruto, jangan memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras._

Yuuma-san...

 _Naruto: Yuuma...aku juga..._

Hari berganti menjadi malam, dan Yuuma akhirnya melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...'

Ia tersenyum.

 _Yuuma: Aku kesepian._

 _Naruto: Aku juga kesepian, Yuuma._

 _Yuuma: Aku ingin melihat wajahmu._

 _Naruto: Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu._

 _Yuuma: Aku ingin mendengar suaramu._

 _Naruto: Aku ingin berbicara denganmu._

 _Yuuma: Aku ingin kamu menyentuhku, Naruto._

 _Naruto: Aku juga... ingin menyentuhmu..._

 _Yuuma: **(menggambar telapak tangannya)** Sentuh aku, Naruto..._

Aku menyentuhnya. Menyentuh telapak tangan milik Yuuma, yang digambar olehnya...

 _Ini sangat hangat, Naruto... Sentuhanmu begitu hangat..._

Suatu sore,

Di ruang klub,

 _Naruto..._

Iya, Yuuma...

 _Terima kasih..._

Aku juga merasa senang. Bahkan jika kamu tidak dapat melihatku, Aku bisa melihatmu. Aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Dan kita bahkan dapat bertukar perasaan seperti ini...

 _Tidak..._

Eh-

 _Hiks...hiks..._

 _Aku sangat kesepian..._

 _Ini sangat sangat sakit..._

 _Kupikir aku lupa selama ini..._

 _Kupikir aku telah dapat menyingkirkan perasaan ini..._

Yuuma...

 _Seseorang, Tolong aku..._

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun!"

"Selamat pagi, Rias-senpai. Tumben..."

Tak biasanya Rias menyapaku di pagi hari, saat aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Kukira ia berangkat ke sekolah diantar oleh limusin mewah, namun ternyata, ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki.

"Aku tahu, aku ini berasal dari keluarga kaya. Namun, aku suka hidup mandiri, dan juga lebih suka berangkat ke sekolah berjalan kaki. Kemarin-kemarin aku tinggal di rumah dan berangkat menggunakan kereta. Namun, sekarang aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolah."

"Wah, Rias-senpai sungguh hebat."

Aku memujinya.

"Biasa aja, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, ini hadiah untukmu. Aku belum balas budi terhadapmu saat ketika kamu menolongku waktu itu, jadi terimalah."

Aku lantas menerima pemberian dari Rias. Seketika itu juga aku teringat sesuatu...

"Ini..."

Aku tak asing dengan kaleng yang kupegang saat ini...

"Permen legenda dari keluarga Gremory. Dibuat lagi sejak 60 tahun yang lalu, dengan rasa yang sama."

"Permen..."

"Kami juga akan membuat produk lama lain yang terkenal di masa lampau. Coba cicipi, Naruto-kun."

Aku lantas mencicipi permen pemberian Rias.

...

"Memang benar..."

Begitu familier...

"Rasanya tidak berubah."

"Eh? Kamu sudah pernah mencobanya sebelumnya, Naruto-kun? Tapi ini baru dibuat lho, selama beberapa dekade..."

Rias kaget dengan perkataanku.

"Eh- Maksudku... Rasanya benar-benar begitu nostalgia. Kembali ke jaman lampau..."

Yuuma pernah memakan ini bersama Asa, seingatku...

Asa...

Asa?!

Aku kembali teringat kenangan Yuuma yang mengerikan.

"Maaf, Rias-senpai. Aku ingat ada urusan pagi ini, aku pergi dulu! Bye~"

"Ah, hati-hati, Naruto-kun."

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Terima kasih, Rias-senpai!"

"Ah..."

Rias terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah diriku.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Sona-senpai. Memintamu melakukan hal ini..."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ini bukan masalah besar."

Kami berencana untuk menemui nenek Sona, dan untuk itu, aku meminta bantuan Sona.

Dan aku dibawa Sona menuju ke depan ruangan yang nampaknya merupakan tempat dimana orang penting di Akademi Kuoh ini berada.

"Ini adalah..."

"Benar. Nenekku adalah ketua dewan Akademi Kuoh."

Tak kusangka-kusangka, tak terduga sama sekali olehku.

"Tolong jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa. Ini tidak baik bagi murid-murid. Dan para guru, sudah memperlakukanku secara berbeda selama 3 tahun ini. Itulah mengapa hal ini termasuk rahasia."

"B-baiklah."

Aku menuruti saja. Lagipula aku juga tak suka mengumbar rahasia orang lain.

"Sampai hari ini, aku tidak memberitahu nenekku bahwa aku dapat melihat Yuuma."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih."

 ***TokTok***

"Silahkan masuk."

Lantas kami berdua memasuki ruangan ini.

"Maaf menganggu anda."

"Ini adalah nenekku, Yuuna Sitri. Sebelum menikah, namanya Amano Yuuna."

Jadi ini adiknya Yuuma. Di usia senjanya, ia masih begitu kuat untuk menjadi ketua dewan akademi. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah, senyumannya yang begitu hangat.

Dan sempat, beberapa saat, aku merasa tidak mampu melihatnya karena malu.

Malu akibat aku pernah melihat tubuh telanjangnya di usia remajanya.

"Kamu sudah sangat dewasa, Naruto-kun."

Eh-

Beliau mengenalku?

"Sona sudah bercerita padaku. Apa benar? Bahwa kamu juga dapat melihat Yuuma?"

"Juga? Berarti anda..."

Aku merasa aneh. Pertanyaannya memiliki konteks bahwa ia juga dapat melihatnya.

"Ya. Aku bisa melihat hantu kakakku itu selama ini. Aku melihatnya dalam bentuk yang mengerikan, diwarnai dengan kemarahan serta kebencian."

"..."

"Tampaknya orang-orang, siapaun yang mengorbankan kakakku, juga dapat melihatnya, dan juga ketakutannya. Dalam waktu lama, setiap pembicaraan hal tersebut dilarang. Dan mereka yang mengorbankan kakakku akhirnya menjadi gila, mati dalam ketakutan mereka akibat terus dihantui oleh kakakku."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Kemudian, di saat usiaku masih muda, aku ditugaskan untuk memimpin sekolah ini. Mengetahui bahwa tubuh kakakku dimakamkan di sayap banguan lama, aku tidak akan pernah menghancurkannya. Aku melestarikannya dan menjadikannya sebagai peringatan. Namun, roh kakakku tidak bisa beristirahat, dan itu terus mengahantui Akademi Kuoh ini. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya..."

Di akhir perkataanya, nada beliau terdengar begitu sedih...

"Itu tidak benar."

"Eh-"

"Yuuma akan baik-baik saja. Dia baik dan cantik... Dia _mudah_ merasa terganggu... tapi dia selalu ceria."

"Apakah kamu benar-benar dapat melihatnya?"

"Iya."

Aku mengatakannya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Dia sama baiknya, cantiknya Onee-sama. Saat ia merawat Asa-chan pada waktu itu."

"Bagaimana kamu tahu tentang hal itu?"

Beliau terkejut tentang seberapa banyak yang kuketahui tentang Yuuma.

"Aku... aku ingin kembali berbicara dengan Yuuma lagi. Alasan saya untuk menemui anda hari ini, adalah karena saya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Asa-chan."

"Tentang dia?"

Beliau kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa perasaanya telah dialihkan kepadamu."

"Eh-"

Beliau lantas mengambil sebuah album besar yang tersimpan di rak buku ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, mari kutunjukkan."

Halaman pertama, foto beliau bersama Yuuma di depan Akademi Kuoh.

Halaman kedua, foto beliau bersama Asa.

"Asa-chan..."

Beliau tertawa kecil.

"Kamu belum melihatnya, kan? Foto ini..."

Lantas beliau membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan itu membuatku terkejut.

* * *

Kemudian, setelah menemui beliau, aku lantas berlari menuju ke temoat dimana aku dan Sona bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Disana juga terdapat batu nisan Yuuma yang kami temukan saat dulu aktifitas klub berjalan lancar. Batu nisan yang mungkin menjadi penghormatan atas Yuuma...

Dan di bawahnya, terdapat lonceng milik Asa yang diberikan Yuuma kepadanya.

* * *

Sore harinya, aku menuju ke ruang klub. Kubulatkan tekatku, untuk membuat Yuuma kembali dapat melihatku dan menyelesaikan masalahnya terhadap masa lalunya dengan cara apapaun.

Iya, dengan cara apapun.

Di tanganku sekarang, terdapat sebuah baseball bat, yang siap kugunakan untuk menghancurkan setiap benda yang ada di ruang klub ini.

Yuuma sekarang, sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela, yang dimana di luar sana, sudah mulai turun salju.

"Apakah itu salju?"

Yuuma terus memandangi salju yang perlahan-lahan mulai turun.

Aku yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega, namun, aku harus melakukan ini. Demi kebaikan Yuuma sendiri.

Kubulatkan tekatku, dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku mulai memukul semua benda-benda yang ada di ruang klub.

"Maafkan aku, Yuuma..."

 **SFX no 2: Benda-benda dihancurkan!**

Mendengar kegaduhan di ruang ini., Yuuma tiba-tiba langsung depresi. Ketakutan yang ada di dalam dirinya langsung muncul ke permukaan.

"Ada apa ini... kenapa..."

Aku terus menerus berbuat vandalisme di ruang klub ini.

"Apa itu...Kenapa...Kenapa..."

Aksi vandalisme yang kulakukan semakin menggila! Setelah melihat respon dari Yuuma.

Maafkan aku, Yuuma...

"Tidak...tidak..."

Pada akhirnya, buku jurnal kegiatan klub yang berisi percakapan di antara kita, secara perlahan namun pasti, kurobek.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak..."

Mulai robek...

"Tidak...tidak..."

 **SFX no 3: Suara kertas terkoyak**

"Tidak! HENTIKAN!"

Yuuma langsung berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Ia begitu depresi ketika buku ini aku robek. Meskipun aku tidak benar-benar merobeknya sih, hanya sebagian saja yang kurobek.

"Naruto..."

Setelah ia berteriak, ia memanggil namaku dengan lirih. Sepertinya ia mampu melihatku kembali...

"Kamu bisa melihatku, Yuuma?"

Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tak pernah aku seserius ini dalam menatap seorang wanita.

"Mengapa..."

"Kupikir, jika aku melakukan aksi ini semua, dapat membuatmu sadar. Dari kenanganmu, semua barang-barang yang penting bagimu."

"Naruto..."

Aku merasa, ada perubahan di dalam mataku, rasanya seperti saat aku mampu merasuki Raynare waktu itu. (Iris saphire-nya berubah menjadi lebih gelap, timbul serabut-serabut warna crimson)

"Aku berpikir, jika kamu dapat mengetahui keberadaanku saat ini, kamu mungkin juga dapat melihat _Yuuma_ yang lainnya! Kamu bisa kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja, dibelakangnya terdapat _Yuuma_ yang lain, alias Raynare.

"Kau salah, Naruto! Itu bukan diriku! Itu bukan aku!"

Yuuma...

 _Benar._

 _Semua kenangan yang ingin dilupakannya..._

 _Semua perasaanmu yang tidak mau kau akui..._

"Tolong, hentikan!"

 _Kau harus mengingatku. Mari kita menderita bersama-sama..._

 _Tidak!_

"Syukurlah, kamu datang juga. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Oh, jadi itukah yang membuatku terbebas dari pengaruhmu?"

Ia sepertinya merujuk kepada mataku ini, yang berubah warna ketika aku mengeluarkan kemampuan supernaturalku. Azazel memberitahu kekukatanku ini, kekuatan yang mampu merasuki apapaun, melihat isinya, serta mengendalikannya. Azazel menyebutnya, _Eternal Link_ , akibat kemampuan spesialnya yang mampu menghadapi makhluk supernatural seganas apapun.

"Kita kesampingkan soal itu. Ketika aku menyentuhmu, kulihat kenanganmu yang begitu menyakitkan. Dan kemudian, aku tahu apa yang terjadi."

 _Meskipun dengan mata terkutukmu itu, kau tetap tidak tahu apa-apa_. _Kau tidak tahu kebenaran sejati... Itu bukan segalanya... Itu bukan akhir!_

 ***Kliiing***

Ia kemudian berusaha mencekik leherku...

 _Jangan berpikir kau tahu apa yang terjadi hanya karena kau dapat melihatnya!_

"..."

"Naruto!"

 _Kau tidak tahu penderitaanku... Kau tidak tahu kesedihanku..._

 _Kau tidak tahu wajah-wajah gemetar dalam ketakutan, meskipun mereka pembunuh..._

Ia merujuk pada para pelaku pengorbanan Yuuma, yang begitu ketakutan akibat wabah yang merajalela saat itu.

 _Tampilan yang mengerikan di mata adik perempuanku saat melihat diriku..._

Ia mungkin merujuk pada Yuuna ketika ia melihatnya dalam wujud hantu...

 _Orang-orang yang membangkitkan semua emosi negatif, dan diriku sendiri yang memaksa berbagi penderitaan padaku!_

 _Semua yang membenci, rasa sakit ini, kesedihan itu, bahkan penderitaan!_

Raynare meluapkan semua perasaanya. Perasaan yang selama ini ia tanggung akibat Yuuma...

 _Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi aku harus menderita nasib itu._

 _Aku terpaksa harus menanggung, semua perasaan mengerikan ini!_

Yuuma menangis...

Dan rasanya cekikannya semakin kuat...

 _Jadi, mengapa kau berpura-pura mengerti semua keadaanku?!_

"Kamu benar, aku tak mengerti..."

Aku akhirnya membuka suaraku, setelah menjadi pendengar yang sangat baik sekali. Sebenarnya, leherku tidak tercekik olehnya. Aku mampu menahan tangannya yang berusaha mencekikku dengan tangan kananku.

"Tapi itu terasa menyakitkan, kau tahu!"

"Eh-"

 _Eh-_

Aku mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Maksudku, ini begitu menyedihkan kau tahu! Ini cukup menyakitkan. Untuk hanya bisa membenci... Untuk hanya bisa mengutuk... Agar mampu merasakan apa-apa kecuali emosi-emosi selama ini... Ini begitu menyakitkan."

Aku lantas memeleku Raynare. Kali ini, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jika kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Namun jika yang kau maksudkan adalah rasa sakitnya, aku juga merasakannya, kau tahu! Ketika kau menunjukkan memori itu, hal itu menyakitiku juga... Aku juga sangat takut... sangat takut. Dan aku merasa begitu ngeri..."

Aku kembali mengingat tidak berdayanya Yuuma saat terjebak di ruang bawah tanah, akibat dari tindakan orang-orang yang sengaja mengorbankan dirinya.

"...karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat kau menderita... Aku malah hanya bisa melihatnya... dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa..."

 _Kenapa..._

 _Kenapa kau bisa menyentuhku? Setelah kau merasukiku..._

"Karena kau juga Yuuma!"

 _..._

"Karena kau juga Yuuma yang kucintai."

Aku terus menerus mengeluarkan air mataku, begitu juga dengan Yuuma yang melihatku memeluk Raynare, yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya.

"Itulah mengapa..."

 _Hentikan._

Ia melepaskan pelukanku. Dan ia juga terlihat menitikkan air mata.

 _Kamu harus berhenti menangis._

"Yuuma..."

"Itu benar, Naruto. Jika kamu menangis karena diriku..."

 _Jika kamu menangis karena diriku..._

 _Jika kamu memelukku dengan eratnya..._

 _Meskipun aku banyak menderita..._

"Meskipun aku ingin membuangnya..."

" _SEGALANYA AKAN MENGHILANG."_

 _Aku sudah membuang emosi ini begitu lamanya..._

"Dan aku telah membuang mereka keluar begitu lama..."

 _Tapi itu semua..._

" _MENJADI TIDAK RELEVAN."_

"Yuuma..."

Aku akhirnya berhasil, berhasil membuat mereka berdua keluar dari kenangan kelam masa lalunya. Aku akhirnya mampu membuat Yuuma menerima Raynare sebagai bagian dari dirinya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Naruto, apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

 _Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?_

"Ya. Setelah semua ini, kalian adalah Yuuma yang aku cintai."

 _Aku..._

"Aku..."

 _Itu akan mengerikan, lho._

"Tak apa, aku sudah siap untuk menerimanya."

 _Jika Naruto setuju denganku,_

"Sudah tidak ada penyesalan lagi."

 ** _"Selamat datang kembali, diriku."_**

 **-End-**

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka bergabung menjadi satu... Dan pada akhirnya, mereka mampu menerima satu sama lain. Misteri tentang kisah hantu sekolah ini, dan juga misteri gelap yang tertanam di sekolah ini, telah terungkap, dan menghasilkan sebuah ending yang benar-benar manis.

 _Meskipun itu hanya untuk sementara..._

"Tunggu dulu, Senpai. Aku mendengar bahwa ending manis itu hanya untuk sementara, apa maksudnya?"

Seorang siswi perempuan tahun kedua mempertanyakan akhir ceritaku.

"Benar, Senpai? Apa maksudnya?"

Siswi tahun kedua yang lain juga menimpali.

"Sebaiknya kamu ceritakan saja, Naruto."

Kazu, teman sekelasku yang dulunya banyak bolosnya karena ia mengikuti perlombaan balap formula junior, juga memaksaku.

Aku lantas melihat Issei (untuk meminta perlindungan), namun ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Akhirnya, aku menyerah, aku akan mengikuti kemauan mereka, untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Aku sempat menundukkan kepala, melihat lonceng yang kugenggam dalam tanganku...

Aku sempat menitikkan air mata...

Dan buru-buru menghapusnya. Agar tidak kelihatan oleh orang lain.

Akan kulanjutkan kembali cerita ini...

Pada akhirnya, setelah masalah Yuuma selesai, Aku meminta neneknya Sona untuk mengubur jasad Yuuma dengan layak. Tentu saja dengan persetujuan Yuuma.

Dan beliau pun juga setuju.

Aku lantas menghadiri acara pemakamannya, dan memberikan karangan bunga untuk menghormatinya.

Meskipun, yang kulakukan itu sih sedikit tidak ada artinya. Hanya sebagai penghormatan saja.

Karena...

Aku masih dapat bertemu dengan Yuuma di Akademi Kuoh.

* * *

Pada suatu hari, saat salju turun dengan perlahan-lahan, aku mengajak Yuuma ke tempat dimana batu yang berukirkan namanya berada. Aku beserta Yuuma, melakukan nostalgia saat-saat indah kita bersama. Dan juga, memberikan sebuah kejutan yang akan membuat Yuuma sangat terkesan.

"Ternyata, semua nama mereka yang diam-diam merencanakan pengorbanan manusia, telah terukir di batu kutukan itu."

"Oh, jadi begitu."

"Pada akhirnya, wabah adalah akar penyebab ini."

"Aku tidak peduli akan meninggalkan semua kenangan indah dan sedi milikku, dari sekarang..."

"Jadi begitu... Oh ya. Aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

Aku kemudian menujukkan kumpulan foto-foto Asa ke Yuuma.

"Ini...Asa-chan?"

Yuuma melihat-lihat foto Asa.

"Yuuna-san mengizinkanku mengambil fotonya. Nama asli Asa adalah Asagami, kan?"

"Iya. Aku jadi kangen dirinya..."

"Asagami sebenarnya nama nenekku."

"Eh-"

Yuuma terkejut.

"Maka hal itu... berarti..."

"Ya. Aku cucunya Asa-chan."

Kemudian, ia langsung memelukku.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Eh-"

"Aku tidak menderita apa-apa... Asa-chan mampu bertahan hidup... dan aku bisa bertemu denganmu seperti ini! Aku tidak keberatan menjadi korban manusia berkali-kali, Jika itu berarti aku dapat bersatu denganmu!"

Ia terlihat sangat senang. Sangat senang.

Kemudian kami berajalan beriringan, dengan 2 bunyi lonceng yang kami kenakan berbunyi berirama dengan indah.

Namun...

 ***Kliiiing***

Lonceng Yuuma terjatuh.

Ia berusaha untuk mengambilnya, namun...

Ia tidak dapat. Karena lonceng tersebut menembus tangannya...

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11 END

**Chapter 11: Cerita Hantu Sekolah, Gadis Senja...**

Hari ini, hari dimana seharusnya sekolah libur, aku tetap melangkah menuju ke Akademi Kuoh. Hari ini, Dimana seharusnya murid-murid sepertiku, sedang menghangatkan dirinya di rumah masing-masing. Sementara diriku, malah mau repot-repot datang ke sekolah di udara yang _sangat_ dingin ini, jalanan yang cukup licin, serta bersalju.

Aku melakukan itu semua karena Yuuma...

Aku sangat mencintai Yuuma...

Maka dari itu, aku akan datang ke sekolah kapanpun.

Namun untuk kali ini, aku datang ke sekolah bersama Sona. Sepertinya, Sona ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan di sekolah, jadinya ia juga ikut datang ke Akademi Kuoh bersamaku, setelah tadi sempat ke makam Yuuma sebelumnya.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Naruto!"

Yuuma menyambutku dengan gembiranya, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Rumah? Ini sekolah tahu..."

Sona menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini, Naruto..."

 **Animation no 1: partikel putih bertaburan**

Yuuma menaburkan garam ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Eh- untuk apa, Yuuma?"

"Kan kamu habis dari pemakaman, ini untuk mensucikan dirimu, Naruto..."

Aku tersenyum mendengar alasan Yuuma menaburkan garam ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Jadi, untukku?"

Sona entah mengapa juga meminta untuk ditaburi garam.

"Ini..."

Yuuma memberikan botol bumbu berisi garam.

Dan itu membuat Sona mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal khas dirinya, sambil menaburkan sendiri garamnya ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah itu, kami kemudian melangkah ke bangunan tua sekolah, tempat dimana ruang klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal berada.

"Gawat Sona! Gawat!"

Dan kami dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan dari Rias yang berlarian dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir.

"Ruang klub telah disegel! Garis polisi ada dimana-mana!"

Hoy-hoy, Apa kamu baru saja keluar dari gua, Rias? Kan itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum libur...

"Rias... Apa kamu lupa? Tentang penemuan jasad disana?"

Sona menutupi mukanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Eh- Iyakah?"

Dan kami langsung terjungkal seketika.

"Rias, kamu masih muda, Rias! Jangan pikun terlalu dini!"

Sona terus menerus mengomeli sahabatnya. Melihat keakraban dari kedua sahabat ini rasanya sungguh menyenangkan sekali. Yuuma bahkan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sona serta Rias.

"Oh iya, Naruto-kun. Ngomong-ngomong aku menemukan sesuatu hal yang sangat indah...hehehe..."

Rias mengatakannya sambil tersipu-sipu.

Dan itu membuatku sedikit bengong melihatnya.

"Gimana ya... Sepertinya, kamu Naruto-kun...kisah cintamu sungguh sangat romantis sekali...hehehe..."

Aku semakin bengong, tak mengerti.

"Kisah seorang murid yang jatuh cinta dengan cerita hantu sekolah, Yuuma. Sangat romantis sekali!"

Ia menampakkan buku jurnal kegiatan klub yang berisi tulisan-tulisan antara aku dan Yuuma!

"APA!?"

Aku dan Yuuma berteriak secara bersamaan! Kami sangat malu sekali!

* * *

Setelah itu, Rias kemudian pulang ke rumah. Ia mengatakan masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya dirumah, sehingga ia tidak bisa menemani Sona di sekolah untuk hari ini.

Kami bertiga, terus memandangi bagian depan bangunan tua yang menjadi saksi bisu tragedi 60 tahun yang lalu, yang memakan korban yaitu seorang gadis SMA bernama Yuuma.

"Ini sudah berakhir..."

"Ya, jenazah Yuuma telah dimakamkan. Kuil akan dipindahkan dan disucikan, serta ruang klub akan dibersihkan. Sisanya, juga akan dibersihkan dan sementara akan digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang."

Sona mengatakannya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Akhirnya aku mampu menerima semuanya..."

Ya, akhirnya masalah Yuuma bisa terselesaikan. Kedua Yuuma telah bersatu kembali, dan Yuuma mampu menerima kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan dirinya.

Akhirnya, masalah cerita hantu sekolah telah usai.

"Untuk merayakannya, ayo kita kencan, Naruto!"

Yuuma tiba-tiba saja langsung memelukku dengan bahagianya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, Yuuma?"

Aku kaget mendengar permintaan kencan dari Yuuma. Ini begitu mendadak, dan... agak membuatku salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Nah, ayo kita kencan, Naruto..."

"Eh- tapi kan kamu tidak bisa meninggalkan Akademi..."

Benar, Yuuma tidak bisa meninggalkan Akademi Kuoh. Bagaimana bisa kencan kalau Yuuma tidak bisa meninggalkan Akademi Kuoh ini.

"Kita akan melakukannya di sini, di sekolah!"

"Eh- apa bisa? Apa seperti kegiatan klub pada umumnya?"

Yuuma menggeleng.

"Kalau aku mengatakan ini kencan, ya berarti ini kencan. Nah, ayo Naruto! Kita Kencan! Kita akan melakukan apapun yang belum pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya."

Yuuma lantas menarikku, memaksaku untuk berlari bersamanya, untuk melaksanakan kencan yang diinginkannya.

Dan Sona, hanya bisa memandangi kami dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Apa ada hal di dunia ini yang masih belum pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya?"

Sona lantas memegangi dagunya, berpikir.

"Apa ya... Apa ya..."

...

"Tunggu, itu?!"

 _Dalam bayangan Sona, timbul pikiran-pikiran negatif yang amat teramat kotor._

"Ah mou! Siapa peduli! Kalian sangat menakutkan!"

Sona kemudian menajamkan pandangannya, membulatkan tekadnya.

"Aku akan banyak minum susu..."

* * *

 **[Akademi Kuoh-Kelas]**

"Bagaimana, Naruto... Cocok, kan?"

Yuuma memperlihatkan dirinya yang memakai pakaian kasual. Kuakui, ia sangat cantik ketika memakainya, dan terlihat sangat seksi.

Tubuh aduhainya terlihat begitu jelas...

"Yah... Kurasa sedikit kekecilan..."

Yuuma cemberut.

"Apa maksudmu aku ini gemuk?"

Bukan, bukan itu Yuuma. Kamu tidak gemuk, tetapi montok, sangat seksi, dan itu disebabkan oleh baju yang kamu kenakan kekecilan. Dan sekali lagi, Kamu tidak gemuk Yuuma.

Dan sepertinya, takdir juga bisa usil. Kancing baju yang dikenakan Yuuma tiba-tiba terlepas, mengenai kepalaku, membuatku merasa kesakitan dan sempat kehilangan keseimbangan, dan akhirnya...

 ***Boing***

Tanganku menyentuh gunung kembarnya!

"EHHHHHH!? APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!? DASAR MESUM!?"

Dan sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat dengan mulusnya di pipiku.

 **[Akademi Kouh-Koridor]**

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Apa itu sakit?"

Yuuma mengkhawatirkan kondisiku, dan ia meminta maaf padaku karena telah menamparku dengan kerasnya.

"Tidak...tidak kok... Itu juga kesalahanku juga..."

Yah, meskipun itu juga merupakan kesalahanku juga sih, karena telah memegang perhiasaan berharganya tanpa permisi.

"Tetapi aku senang dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Karena dulunya, kamu hampir tidak pernah marah sih..."

Yuuma tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

"Setelah aku bersatu dengan diriku yang lain, emosi yang kubuang akhirnya kini kembali. Mungkin inilah diriku yang sebenarnya, Naruto."

"Aku mencintaimu sama seperti kamu mencintaiku, Yuuma."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

 **[Halaman-Di bawah pohon]**

Kami sekarang menikmati suasana damai dan menyenangkan. Dengan Yuuma yang tiduran di pangkuanku, membuatku senang sekali, sampai-sampai rasanya telah terbang melintasi langit ketujuh.

Dan pemandangan di sini sangat indah, dengan hamparan putih salju yang sangat menyejukkan, serta cuaca yang bisa dibilang cukup bersahabat, meskipun suhunya masih tetap terasa dingin.

"Tolong sentuh kepalaku, Naruto..."

Yuuma sepertinya ingin dimanja.

"Baiklah..."

Dan aku menerima permintaanya. Aku ingin melihat Yuuma merasa senang dan bahagia.

"Aku selalu membiarkanmu beristirahat di dalam pangkuanku, kupikir, bila sebaliknya pun akan terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan."

Mendengar ucapan Yuuma, aku teringat dengan saat-saat dimana aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Yuuma. Begitu indah...

 **[Kantin]**

"Kubuatkan bekal untukmu, Naruto."

Yuuma meletakkan bekal berisi banyak makanan yang terlihat lezat serta beragam.

"Apa ini tidak kebanyakan, Yuuma?"

"Tidak, kok... Kamu harus memerlukan banyak asupan energi, karena kencan kita masih panjang."

Yuuma mengatakannya dengan tersenyum yang amat sangat manis.

"Nah, baiklah, yosh... katakan 'ah'..."

Yuuma berusaha untuk menyuapi diriku.

Dan aku menurutinya, dan jujur, ini sungguh sangat mendebarkan!

"Ah..."

Dan akhirnya makanan berhasil tersuapi ke dalam mulutku.

Melihat ini, wajah Yuuma langsung terlukis rona merah jambu. Ia sangat senang sekali.

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya aku berhasil menyuapimu, Naruto... Aku sangat senang sekali..."

Melihat kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Yuuma saat ini, aku merasa sangat senang sekali. Aku juga ikut bahagia karena Yuuma juga merasa bahagia.

 **[Akademi Kuoh-Kolam Renang]**

Salah satu Landmark terbaik di Akademi Kuoh adalah salah satu kolam renangnya yang berada di atap gedung sekolah. Air di kolam renang telah membeku semuanya, dan kami berencana untuk Ice skating bersama.

Dan acara tersebut banyak dihiasi dengan aku mencoba untuk membantu Yuuma berdiri serta menjaga keseimbangan di atas es yang licin ini.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku yang mengajakmu, malah diriku yang terlalu banyak membuat repot dirimu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuuma. Aku akan membantumu."

Waktu senja ini, dihabiskan dengan aku membantu Yuuma ber-ice skating dengan lancar. Jujur saja, aku mahir hampir di semua bidang olahraga, bahkan kriket aku cukup menguasainya.

Meski sempat terjatuh-jatuh di awal, namun sekarang, nampaknya Yuuma lancar dalam ber-ice skating. Dan ia sangat senang sekali dapat melakukannya.

"Naruto, aku ingin kita berdansa..."

"Eh- apa kamu yakin? Kamu baru menguasai dasarnya, berdansa itu membutuhkan teknik tinggi dan itu sulit lho..."

"Pokoknya, aku ingin..."

Yuuma menampakkan wajah penuh harap.

Oh, sial. Ini terlalu imut. Aku tidak dapat menolaknya.

"Baiklah..."

Kami akhirnya melakukan dansa di atas es. Meskipun gerakannya sangat kaku, dan bahkan aku harus berkali-kali memegangi Yuuma agar tidak terjatuh, namun nampaknya, Yuuma sangat senang sekali dengan hal ini. Bahkan ia mengumamkan lagu klasik yang begitu kukenali...

Canon In D Major.

 ***Kliiing***

Tiba-tiba saja, Yuuma menghentikan dansanya, dan kemudian berjongkok ke bawah, memungut loncengnya yang jatuh.

Ia menampakkan ekspresi sedih.

"Yuuma, ada apa?"

Ia terdiam. Wajah bahagianya tadi hilang sama sekali. Sekarang ia seperti menahan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"Yuuma?"

Yuuma lantas berjalan menjauhi diriku.

"Terima kasih... Naruto... Atas semua ini..."

"Apa maksudmu, Yuuma? Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?"

Aku bingung melihat perubahan 180 derajat dari diri Yuuma.

"Aku tidak akan bertahan lama di dunia ini..."

Apa!? Tidak mungkin...

"Hantu pasti memliki sebuah alasan, sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan, ketika mereka masih berada di dunia ini. Begitupula denganku, aku memiliki sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan, yaitu masalah emosi dan kenangan yang kubuang dari dalam diriku. Dan berkat dirimu, berkat perjuanganmu, aku akhirnya dapat menyelesaikannya, dapat bersatu kembali dengan emosi dan kenangan yang telah kubuang. Aku telah menerima semuanya dan tanpa penyesalan. Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Yuuma..."

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Telah membuatku dapat menerima kenangan menyakitkan 60 tahun yang lalu yang telah kubuang."

"Kenapa... Kenapa?!"

Aku tak mengerti,

Mengapa Yuuma mengatakan ini semua secara tiba-tiba...

"Apakah kamu pernah melihat hantu sebelum diriku? Banyak orang lahir dan mati, tetapi mengapa hampir tidak ada hantu lain? Ini aneh. Hantu tidak ada di dunia ini."

"Yuuma, tolong... jangan menyerah..."

"Bahkan jika mereka ada, mereka tidak akan berada di dunia ini selamanya."

"Kita telah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, Yuuma..."

"Setelah penyesalan mereka pergi, mereka akan menghilang."

"Yuuma, pasti ada jalan..."

"Aku akan menghilang, Naruto..."

"Kamu tidak akan menghilang Yuuma! Aku ingin kamu berada disisiku selamanya!"

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini..."

"TIDAK! KAMU TIDAK AKAN MENGHILANG! TIDAK!"

Teriakanku mengagetkan Yuuma, hingga membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku tidak ingin ia pergi begitu saja,

Aku ingin Yuuma berada di sisiku selamanya.

"Pasti ada cara! Pasti ada cara supaya kamu tidak menghilang, Yuuma! Aku akan menghubungi Sona-senpai, dan juga Rias-senpai, dan juga Azazel-sensei serta Issei. Mereka pasti akan melakukan sesuatu..."

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselku langsung direbut olehnya dan dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

Yuuma begitu sedih,

Sedih sekali...

"HENTIKAN NARUTO! Ini saat terakhir kita! Aku tidak ingin saat ini diganggu oleh orang lain!"

"Aku tidak rela jika kamu menghilang begitu saja! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tidak menghilang, sekecil apapun kesempatannya!"

Yuuma kemudian langsung memelukku dengan eratnya, dan menangis sejati-jadinya.

"Aku telah berusaha melakukan itu, Naruto. Sejak dulu, saat aku menyadarinya beberapa waktu lalu. Semua yang kau pikirkan, aku telah mencoba semuanya. Namun sia-sia. Semuanya tidak berguna..."

"Lalu... jika sudah tidak ada cara lagi...aku akan berada di sisimu sampai akhir!"

"Jangan... Naruto... ini akan menyakitkanmu..."

"Aku akan terus berada di sisimu sampai akhir!"

"Kumohon...pulanglah..."

"Tidak akan!"

"Kumohon...menyerahlah...Naru..."

Langsung saja mulutnya kucium dengan eratnya. Rasanya basah, karena air matanya yang terus menerus berjatuhan. Aku terus menciumnya, terus menciumnya hingga ia ingin melepaskannya.

"Naru... Aku tahu kalau kamu mencintai diriku, dan akan selalu begitu. Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin kamu sedih karena melihat diriku menghilang, Naru... Dan, berjanjilah kepadaku, Naru. Kamu harus tetap hidup setelah aku pergi, Naru... Kamu juga harus menemukan gadis yang baru... dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatimu. Aku tahu, ada 2 orang gadis yang sangat mencintaimu, Naru..."

Ck-

"Tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan itu, Yuuma! Aku hanya mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu!"

"Tidak, Naru... Tidak. Kamu harus melakukannya, Naru. Sayonara..."

Aku langsung memegangi tangannya. Mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu!"

"Jangan..."

"Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu!"

"Jangan..."

"AKU TETAP BERADA DI SISIMU, YUUMA!"

Ia kembali menangis sejati-jadinya.

"Jangan Naru... Kamu telah membuatku goyah... Aku berusaha untuk membuat tegar hatiku untuk berpisah denganmu... Aku telah susah-susah merencanakan kencan ini semua..."

"Yuuma..."

"Aku ingin membuat perpisahan kita menyenangkan..."

* * *

 **[Ruang Klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal]**

Akhirnya, kamu berada di ruang klub yang kami dirikan. Tempat dimana, dibawahnya terdapat jasad Yuuma dulu bersemayam. Disinilah diriku bertemu pertama kali dengannya, dan memulai waktu-waktu yang indah bersamanya.

"Aku ingat, aku ingat cerita hantu, sambil melihat ke dalam cermin besar. Dan ketika aku merasakan sesuatu di belakangku..."

"Itu sebabnya kamu menyadari diriku, Naru... Dan mampu melihat diriku."

"Alasan aku berada di sini, karena aku merasa dipanggil ke sini. Ya, aku pikir itu suara lonceng."

"Diriku yang lain telah memanggilmu, Naru... Untuk mengatasi masalahku waktu itu..."

"Apa karena aku merupakan cucu dari Asa-chan?"

Yuuma menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu... Tapi diriku yang lain menyukaimu juga. Dan pada akhirnya, aku juga, Naru..."

Kemudian kami duduk bersama di sofa buntut yang berada di dalam klub, dengan Yuuma memeluk boneka kelinci bekas ritual Rias beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Aku memandangi Yuuma, yang perlahan-lahan telah kehilangan wujudnya.

Aku melihat bibirnya bergerak, namun aku sudah tidak dapat mendengar suaranya.

Lantas diriku mengambil buku jurnal aktivitas klub, dan menuliskan maksudku kepada Yuuma...

 _Aku ingin memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya._

Yuuma membacanya, dan ia kemudian tersenyum.

Ia menyandarkan dirinya di samping tubuhku, membiarkan diriku memeluknya dari samping dengan eratnya.

Perlahan-lahan, wujud dirinya sudah mulai tidak dapat dirasakan kembali,

Ia mulai berubah menjadi ayang-ayang,

 _Maafkan aku, Naru..._

 _Aku tidak dapat berada di sisimu selamanya..._

 _Berjanjilah padaku, janganlah engkau menangis..._

 _Sayonara, Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto..._

Lantas aku dan Yuuma berdiri, dan kembali melakukan ciuman untuk kedua kalinya, sekaligus ciuman terakhir sebelum Yuuma benar-benar menghilang sepenuhnya.

 _Terima kasih... untuk semuanya..._

Aku tertunduk...

Perlahan-lahan, air mataku keluar juga., setelah sempat kutahan dengan sekuat tenagaku.

Perpisahaan ini benar-benar...

Menyakitkan.

"Sayonara, Yuuma. Semoga kamu tenang di alam sana..."

* * *

Musim semi. Tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai. Begitu lama aku berusaha untuk merelakan kepergian Yuuma. Namun sekarang, aku harus memulai hidup baru dengan penuh semangat. Aku akan memenuhi janji Yuuma, supaya ia dapat tersenyum di alam sana.

Sebelum masuk tahun ajaran baru, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumah Rias. Karena Rias akan melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri, maka inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Waktu dulu aku membantunya, aku sebenarnya berjanji akan mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-kun."

Rias sendiri yang menyambutku.

"Terima kasih telah datang, Naruto-kun. Aku sangat senang sekali."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rias-senpai, kapan kamu akan berangkat ke Inggris?"

Aku mengatakannya sambil meminum teh yang telah dihidangkan.

"Besok lusa. Dan sekarang aku sudah sibuk untuk mempersiapkannya."

"Yah, aku tidak bisa mengantar dirimu, Rias-senpai. Maafkan aku."

Rias tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kamu kan sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Masih ada Sona, kok. Dan juga Akeno."

"Syukurlah kalau tidak apa-apa."

Kembali aku meminum teh yang dihidangkan. Teh Assam ini sangat enak sekali. Benar-benar kelas elit.

"Kamu dengan hanya datang berkunjung ke rumahku saja sudah membuatku sangat senang, Naruto-kun..."

* * *

Setelah dari kediamannya Rias, aku lantas pergi ke Akademi Kuoh. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana hasil renovasi bangunan tua sekarang, tentu saja aku melihat ruang klub Aktivitas Investigasi Paranormal.

Pada akhirnya, klub ini berdiri secara resmi. Dan aku, didapuk sebagai ketuanya. Issei juga memutuskan untuk bergabung ke dalam klub ini, dan membantuku untuk merekrut anggota.

"Kelihatan indah dari sebelumnya..."

Aku melihat-lihat ruangan klub setelah di renovasi. Ruangannya sekarang begitu bersih dan rapi. Perabotan-perabotan di sini sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Dan ruang bawah tanahnya telah dialih fungsikan sebagai perpustakaan kecil dan juga Ruang penyimpanan.

Puas melihat hasil renovasi, lantas aku berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Rupanya kamu juga ada di sekolah."

Aku bertemu dengan Sona di halaman Akademi ini. Halaman ini penuh dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran dan tertiup-tiup oleh angin yang lembut.

"Mengapa kamu datang ke sekolah, Sona?"

"Yah, aku baru saja menemui nenekku. Aku memberi kabar ke nenekku tentang kelanjutan studiku."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Lantas, kamu mengambil apa?"

"Aku mengambil pendidikan pengajar. Aku ingin menjadi guru satu saat nanti."

Wah, cita-cita yang mulia sekali. Aku salut mendengarnya.

"Semoga dapat terealisasikan, Sona-senpai."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun... Tapi... Naruto-kun..."

"Ada apa, Sona-senpai?"

"Apa kamu tidak menyadarinya?"

Ia menampakkan gestur seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Eh-nnnn eto... apa ya..."

Sona lantas cemberut, karena diriku yang tidak bisa menangkap maksud dirinya. Lantas, ia menggerai-geraikan rambutnya yang sudah cukup panjang menggunakan tangannya.

"Ah! Rambutmu sudah sedikit bertambah panjang. Kamu terlihat lebih cantik, Sona-senpai."

Mendengar perkataanku, ia lantas tersipu malu.

"Te...te...terima...ka...kasih..."

"Tapi ya..."

Aku menampakkan gestur, gestur yang menujukkan bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang tidak berubah dan tidak tumbuh-tumbuh.

Dan itu diketahui oleh Sona, yang lantas memberikan respons berupa tamparan yang cukup keras di pipiku.

 ***Plaaak***

"Aduh! Sakit..."

"Ini pasti akan tumbuh suatu saat nanti!"

Meskipun ia mengatakannya dengan sedikit kesal, namun ia tetap menampakkan senyumnya yang hangat.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Yeah, Finally reached the end :)**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini hingga akhir, dan juga terima kasih telah setia menunggu cerita ini up ( apa ada?! XD )**

 **Salam hangat dari PanckaesKnight ;)**


	12. Chapter 12-An Epilouge, or

**-An epilouge,-**

 **-or not...-**

Sudah beberapa kali, tak terhitung jumlahnya, aku mengunjungi makam dari Yuuma. Dari awal musim dingin dimulai sampai pengujung tahun ini. Sampai-sampai penjaga makam serta penduduk sekitar tempat tinggal makam _hapal_ dengan diriku.

"Bahkan ketika suhu tak bersahabat dengan manusia, kamu tetap mengunjunginya yah, anak muda..."

Seorang pria yang kelihatan sudah kenyang asam pahit kehidupan, dengan umur sekitar kepala 5 dan masih tetap tampil gagah dengan rambut serta _berewok_ -nya yang sudah beruban, berada di sampingku. Beliau tinggal di sekitar sini, dan beliau sepertinya baru saja mengunjungi makam istrinya, terlihat dengan tangannya sudah tidak membawa apa-apa, karena beliau selalu membawa bunga favorit istri tercintanya semasa hidup ketika ia berziarah makam istrinya.

"Entahlah, pak... Seakan-akan aku kebal dengan suhu seekstrim apapun jika mengunjunginya..."

Aku menatap dengan dalam makam Yuuma yang berada di depanku.

Beliau kemudian berpaling sejenak, dan tersenyum.

"Saya jadi kasihan dengan gadis yang menunggumu disana... Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak memungkinkan..."

Yang dimaksud beliau adalah seorang gadis dengan panjang rambut sebahu, berkacamata, sedang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil memandangi pemandangan di belakang bahuku. Ia terlihat enggan dan tak peduli.

"Relakanlah apa yang sudah berlalu, raihlah apa yang sudah di depan matamu. Buat apa kamu mengharap sesuatu yang sudah tiada jikalau sudah ada yang siap untukmu."

Beliau menambahkan.

"Perkataan anda sungguh sangat indah, pak. Saya permisi..."

Aku lantas meninggalkan makam Yuuma, menuju Sona yang sudah cukup lama menungguku, dan pergi ke Akademi Kuoh.

 **~Yurei~**

"Naruto-kun, tolong ambilkan berkas-berkas di rak itu."

Sona menujuk rak yang berada di dekat jendela, tempat dimana berkas-berkas yang menjadi tanggung jawab OSIS berada. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang OSIS, dimana Sona sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai OSIS serta tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Dan juga Naruto, yang _terpaksa_ di sini karena Sona yang _menyeretnya_ dari Ruang klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal.

Naruto dengan enggannya mengambil berkas-berkas tersebut, menaruhnya di meja kerja Sona, kemudian menatap Sona dengan tatapan lekat-lekat serta dalam, membuat Sona sempat salah tingkah.

"Eh- ad...ada...apa... Naru...to..kun...?"

"Aku ingin memperjelas situasi ini. Mengapa kamu menyeretku seenaknya ke sini? Padahal aku nyaman-nyamannya di sana..."

Sona lantas menghela napasnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat begitu menyedihkan, itu tidak terlihat kamu nyaman disana. Lagipula nanti ada para polisi serta pekerja yang akan melakukan pemberesan disana. Bisa gawat kalau kamu ketahuan berada di sana."

"Begitu ya?!"

Aku menggeram, mengepalkan tanganku, dan sedikit menaikkan nada suaraku. Membuat Sona sempat tersentak tadi.

"Penggangu kenangan orang?!"

Aku lantas keluar dari ruang OSIS, dengan sedikit membanting pintunya ketika aku menutup pintu tersebut.

"Naruto..."

 **~mono~**

Entah mengapa aku marah tadi. Rasanya emosiku begitu labil. Marah karena mainannya direbut paksa oleh orang lain. Sejatinya perbuatan Sona terhadapku tadi benar. Ia pasti melakukannya untuk kebaikan diriku. Sebenarnya Sona ingin menyelematkanku dari depresi yang mematikan.

Mengapa bisa-bisanya aku marah? Seperti anak kecil saja...

"Tadi kamu benar-benar labil, yach..."

Kami bertemu di lobby gedung utama Akademi Kuoh. Sepertinya Rias datang ke sekolah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan klubnya atau mungkin ia sedang belajar mati-matian di perpustakaan.

Dari perkataanya tadi, sepertinya ia tahu percakapan di ruang OSIS.

"Kamu mendengarnya, Rias-senpai?"

Ia mengangguk.

Dan itu membuatku sedikit malu serta menyesal terhadap diriku sendiri.

"Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, yah..."

"Sepertinya kamu belum bisa move-on sampai saat ini."

Rias mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang menandakan ia menyayangkan keadaan seseorang yang tidak berubah.

"Nee, Rias-senpai..."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kamu pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku membuat Rias memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, seolah-olah ia sedang menertawakanku.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Setelah itu, ekspresinya beralih ke serius.

"Bisa dibilang pernah..."

Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati diriku.

"Aku kehilangan seseorang yang sangat aku harap untuk melihat diriku secara spesial. Seseorang itu malah mencintai gadis lain, dimana gadis itu tidak dapat kurasakan keberadaanya, namun seseorang tersebut dapat dan sangat perhatian terhadap sang gadis itu."

Ia mengatakannya sambil menatap lekat-lekat mataku. Terlihat sekali mata biru laut-nya terlihat begitu artistik.

"Kamu tahu itu siapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh- entahlah..."

Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu itu siapa. Bisa dibilang hanya tebakan saja sebenarnya.

"Kamu ingin tahu?"

"Eh- mu...mu...mungkin..."

Ia tersenyum.

"Oke, akan kuberitahu..."

Ia lantas memegangi kedua pipiku dengan lembutnya, dan kemudian menciumku!

Aku terkejut melihatnya. Sampai-sampai aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar karena saking tidak percayanya.

Rias menciumku cukup lama, hingga ia merasa gejolak di dalam hatinya mulai mereda.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu sejak ketika kamu menolongku dari ritual _underground demon_ waktu itu."

"Eh-"

"Dan aku sempat merelakan dirimu ketika kamu ternyata mencintai _dia_ , namun sekarang sepertinya aku diberi kesempatan lagi."

Rias tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Namun aku merasakan, di dalam hatinya ia merasa penyesalan yang amat mendalam terhadap diriku ini.

"Baiklah, besok malam, pukul 8. Aku tunggu di kolam air mancur kota."

Ia lantas meraih jari kelingkingku (dengan sedikit paksaan) dan membuat janji secara sepihak (mungkin) denganku.

"Sampai jumpa besok malam."

Setelah _event_ itu, aku lantas menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah, hanya untuk membaca novel misteri Agata Christie serta tidur. Perpustakaan dengan perpaduan gaya Eropa klasik serta modern ini sangat nyaman, membuat suasana kantuk untukku.

Dan aku tertidur hingga sore hari. Selama kurang lebih 6 jam.

"Aku benar-benar _sleepy-head..._ Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar di kota sebelum pulang..."

Kemudian dalam perjalanan keluar dari sekolah ini, aku bertemu dengan Sona. Sempat aku berusaha untuk tak mempedulikan dirinya sebelum ia meraih tanganku, mencegahku untuk acuh tak acuh terhadap dirinya.

"Jadi kamu masih merasakan kejadian tadi, ya..."

Ia menunduk. Nada bicaranya terlihat sedikit sedih.

Ia merasa telah diabaikan oleh diriku, karena perbuatannya. Sebetulnya, akulah yang bersalah di sini, karena aku terlalu bersifat naif dan _childish._

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf karena kelakuanku tadi."

Terdengar suara lega dari Sona.

"Ayo pulang bareng!"

Dan berakhiran aku mengantarkan Sona ke stasiun.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun, apa kamu besok malam _Free?_ "

"Besok malam,kah... mungkin..."

"Baiklah, besok malam pukul 8 di kolam air mancur kota."

Kok aku merasa familier dengan perkataan itu ya...

Itu kan perkataan Rias tadi saat di lobby!

 **~gatari~**

Keesokan harinya, malam jam 8.

Aku telah ditatap dengan tatapan mematikan dari kedua gadis SMA.

"Wah, wah, Naruto-kun mulai nakal yah... Ternyata ia dengan beraninya mengajak gadis lain padahal ia sendiri sudah berjanji..."

"Aku tak menyangka Rias ada di sini, padahal aku mengharapkan hanya berdua denganmu, Naruto-kun..."

Hoy-hoy, apakah ini yang disebut dengan _little_ harem versi kenyataan?

Demi menghindari tatapan mematikan dari mereka, lantas aku berpaling ke arah lain, memandang sepasang muda-mudi yang saling memadu kasih, dengan sang gadis menggendong sebuah boneka beruang yang lucu...

Boneka beruang...

"Yuuma..."

Lantas aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Dan terjadi lagi...

Kenangan sedih teringat kembali...

Dan terjadi lagi...

Diriku yang gagal bangkit ini...

"Naruto-kun..."

Secara bersamaan mereka mengucap namaku dengan lirihnya. Mereka merasa kasihan dengan keadaanku saat ini, yang terus menerus memutar kenangan sedih yang sama berulang kali.

Perlahan-lahan mereka mendekati diriku, dan berusaha untuk menghiburku sebisa mereka. Merasa diriku lebih baik, mereka kemudian mengajakku berkeliling di taman ini dan juga mall yang berada tak jauh dari sini.

Kemudian,

...

...

Berlanjut di dalam mall dimana sekarang Rias berada di dalam toko yang sangat tabu disebutkan oleh pria manapun di dunia ini.

"Jadi, kamu tidak ikut masuk, Sona-senpai? Kamu wanita jadinya tidak apa-apa masuk ke sana."

Sona lantas menampakkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Disini kamu tidak boleh menggunakan sufiks senpai. Dan juga, ngapain aku ke sana? Lagipula aku tidak butuh yang baru. Aku tidak mau didiskriminasi olehnya, karena ia semakin bertambah besar setiap harinya."

"Bertambah besar ya..." Lantas aku memikirkan hal-hal aneh, yang membuatku berdeham, yang bertujuan untuk menghilangkan hal-hal aneh tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, dasar mesum!"

Sial...

Sona mengetahui isi pikiranku.

Sona kemudian mengambil handphone miliknya, dan kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu...

"Baiklah! Ayo, Naruto kita pergi ke cafe terdekat dari sini."

"Jadi, Rias-senpai ditinggal?"

"Aku sudah kirim pesan kepadanya jika telah selesai dengan urusanmu, susulah kamu di cafe dekat sini."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

Kami lantas pergi ke cafe terdekat. Dan disana cukup sepi untuk ukuran cafe seluas ini. Dan kami memilih tempat duduk di bagian yang tidak ada orangnya kecuali kami berdua.

Sona kemudian memilih tempat duduk di sampingku. Dan itu membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Mengapa kamu duduk di sampingku, Sona-sa..."

Sona langsung memotong perkataanku.

"Cukup panggil Sona saja. Aku ingin membicarakan hal penting kepadamu."

"Hal penting?"

"Kamu masih sedih karena Yuuma menghilang kan? Dan entah bagaimana, aku merasa kamu masih berharap bahwa ia akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu. Apa itu benar?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kamu masih belum bisa move-on kan?"

Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban iya. Kali ini aku tidak akan berkata untuk tidak menyerah dengannya. Karena ini memang sudah harus menjadi kodratnya ia menghilang. Aku sudah menduga bahwa setelah Yuuma dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya dan jasadnya sudah dimakamkan secara layak, maka ia akan kembali ke alam dimana seharusnya ia berada."

Aku kemudian mengangkat kepalaku, dengan sedikit air mata yang keluar dari kelenjarnya.

"Yah, itu benar. Dan seharusnya aku merelakannya sesuai dengan permintaanya, supaya ia bahagia. Namun..."

Air mataku mulai jatuh...

"Aku tidak dapat melakukannya! Jujur, aku tidak bisa! Aku hanya membuatnya bersedih di alam sana karena kondisiku ini..."

"Naruto."

Ia mulai melepaskan kacamatanya, menggeraikan rambutnya, dan kemudian menatapku dengan lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Aku tidak tahu maksudnya melakukan itu semua. Melepaskan kacamatanya, menggeraikan rambutnya...

"Kamu masih belum dapat juga..."

Ia lantas menciumku. Menciumku dengan hangatnya.

Sudah dua kali aku dicium oleh 2 gadis yang berbeda dalam 2 hari terakhir.

"Aku rela menjadi Yuuma kedua untukmu. Asalkan itu dapat menyembuhkan depresimu yang saat ini kamu rasakan."

Benar...

Maksud dari ia melakukan tindakan tadi adalah...

Membuat dirinya mirip dengan Yuuma, dengan kata lain...

Membuat diriku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Sona..."

"Aku akan sabar menanti hal itu terwujud."

Ia lantas kembali memakai kacamatanya.

Jujur, tindakannya membuat hatiku sekarang lebih longgar. Dan juga kejadian kemarin bersama Rias juga sedikit mengisi kekosongan hatiku ini.

"Dekorasi natal tahun ini sungguh indah ya..."

Sona memulai percakapan setelah sempat tadi keheningan menyelimuti kami.

"Entahlah..."

"Apakah kamu masih belum juga..."

"Ah- tidak, tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah merayakan natal selama hidupku."

"Apa kamu..."

"Mungkin saja."

Setelah itu, keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Namun di balik keheningan ini, Sona tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang pernah kulihat. Dan ia lantas menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku sampai ia menyadari keberadaan sahabatnya yang telah selesai dengan urusannya dan datang ke cafe ini.

 **~Yuremonogatari~**

 **or**

 **~Koimonogatari (Naru version)~**

 **Akhirnya...**

 **Epilognya ( atau mungkin bonus(?) ) selesai.**

 **Banyak juga yang mengharapkan sekuel cerita ini dari pembaca yang budiman. Tapi jujur, PiKei ( PancakesKnight XD ) bingung mau buat sekuelnya seperti apa, karena mungkin Natsumonogatari yang belum selesai pengerjaanya dan juga kesibukan PiKei di bidang lain.**

 **Mungkin para pembaca budiman semuanya bisa memberi saran ide tentang sekuelnuya?**

 **Oh ya, karena ini dibuat dan diposting di Smartphone, jadinya mungkin sedikit berantakan. Sekiranya para pembaca yang budiman dapat memakluminya.**

 **Akhir kata, Sekian dari saya, PiKei, dan terima kasih telah membacanya dengan senang hati**

 **-PancakesKnight-**


End file.
